Paper Hearts
by Naya Hasan
Summary: Tiga tahun pernikahan, kata cinta itu tidak pernah ditukar. Baekhyun, karena gadis itu bisu. Dan Chanyeol, mudahnya, karena dia tidak pernah mencintai Baekhyun. [CHANBAEK/GS]
1. Chapter 1

Dengan hati yang serapuh kertas  
Yang tergores, tersobek dan terserak  
Menyimpan kata cinta yang tak pernah terucap  
...

Disclaimer: Ide untuk FF ini telah ada sejak 2014 dan telah dibuat dalam berbagai versi oleh author yang sama. Karena nggak pernah selesai-selesai versi panjangnya, mungkin jika ditulis dengan chanbaek, my biggest otp sebagai pemeran utama, ceritanya akan bisa selesai. Semoga.

Plagiarisme is prohibited!

Enjoy reading!

.

.

.

 _ **Prologue**_

 _ **.**_

Chanyeol mendorong pintu mahogani bergaya Victoria itu agar terbuka, sementara jari-jemarinya sibuk melonggarkan ikatan dasi yang telah membelenggunya seharian. Tubuhnya lelah, remuk redam sedangkan kakinya hampir mati rasa saat ia menyeretnya melintasi ruang tamu yang teratur dan sepi. Tidak ada rencana lebih baik daripada berendam air hangat, atau mandi di bawah _shower_ dengan cepat agar ia bisa segera merebahkan diri di tempat tidur. Atau begitulah yang pria itu rancang di kepalanya, dengan mengesampingkan segala tetek-bengek urusan finansial, pertemuan-pertemuan besok, dan presentasi dengan seorang klien penting saat ia merasakan sesuatu dibawah sepatunya. Menyingkirkan kakinya dari apa yang barusan ia injak, Chanyeol menemukan sebuah hati, sebuah kertas merah berbentuk hati yang kemudian ia pungut. Ia tahu itu milik siapa.

Di sana, melewati ruang tengah, terdapat sebuah pintu yang menghubungkan ruang makan dengan taman. Chanyeol berdiri di sana, dibalik pintu kaca dan tirai tipis yang telah disingkap rapi, memberikannya pemandangan berbagai bunga dan tanaman berjejer rapi, beraneka warna, masih basah habis disiram. Dan seseorang berdiri di sana. Punggung yang sempit dibalik kaus putih pudar, rambut hitam yang digelung dalam jalinan longgar, mengakibatkan sejumput rambut jatuh ke leher menyentuh lekuknya. Tangan kirinya yang tidak menggenggam alat penyiram bergerak-gerak bersama pinggul, menyenandungkan lagu yang tidak Chanyeol mengerti.

Gadis itu tidak sadar Chanyeol di sana, menghabiskan bermenit-menit menatap kelakuan uniknya, sebelum ia berputar untuk menyiram deret mawar dan matanya menangkap bayangan pria itu.

Senyuman lebar segera terukir di bibir _cherry_ tipis bersama dengan langkah yang tergesa menuju Chanyeol. Beberapa helai rambutnya yang digelung asal-asalan juga jatuh ke wajah, menempel bersama dengan keringat yang baru Chanyeol sadari terbentuk di keningnya. Ia segera menyekanya dengan punggung tangan. Gadis itu meletakkan telapak tangan di depan dada menghadap ke atas dengan jari kelingking yang menekan dadanya.

 _Selamat datang,_ sapanya, masih dengan senyum yang sama.

Senyum yang Chanyeol terbiasa dengannya. Senyum yang secara tidak sadar, karena terbiasa, Chanyeol tidak sadar betapa berartinya.

 _Apa kau ingin kopi?_

Chanyeol tertegun. Ia hampir-hampir melewatkan apa yang gadis di hadapannya coba tanyakan jika bukan untuk lengkungan jemarinya yang membentuk huruf 'C' di udara. Dan Chanyeol tidak memerlukan keahlian membaca bahasa isyarat agar dapat memahami. Gadis itu selalu menanyakan hal yang sama setiap harinya. Namun sebelum Chanyeol membuka mulut untuk menjawab, ia sudah mengayunan langkah menuju dapur seolah pertanyaannya tidak memerlukan jawaban. _Ia tahu._ Jemari-jemarinya yang ramping dengan cekatan meraih mug kopi kesukaan Chanyeol. Satu setengah sendok kopi dan dua sendok gula, tidak terlalu penuh. Dengan air panas tiga perempat. _Ia sangat tahu._

Ketika aroma familiar seduhan kopi menguar di udara, Chanyeol menyeret kakinya kembali menuju ruang tamu dan menghempaskan diri di sofa. Ia menyalakan TV dan _channel_ olahraga yang menyiarkan pertandingan sepak bola yang hampir ia lupakan segera muncul tanpa perlu ia cari. Ia tidak ingin memilih siaran ini tadi pagi. Ia menoleh pada gadis di meja dapur yang masih sibuk mengaduk kopinya. Gadis itu suka menonton kartun siang-siang.

 _Haruskah ia mengucapkan terimakasih karena telah mengingatkannya tentang pertandingan bola sore ini?_

Baekhyun, gadis itu, meletakkan kopi di hadapannya dan tersenyum. Dia selalu tersenyum. Gadis itu. Tidak peduli seberapa buruk hari yang Chanyeol lalui, tidak peduli seberapa melelahkan dan menyita akal sehat, senyum itu selalu sama cerahnya saat menyambutnya pulang. Tanpa pernah absen.

Senyum yang secara tidak sadar, _he takes_ _for granted._

Sebelum Baekhyun memutar tumitnya untuk kembali ke taman, Chanyeol meraih pergelangan kecil tangannya, membawanya untuk duduk di sisi pria itu. Sesaat, Chanyeol dapat bersumpah melihat kekagetan di wajah kecil gadis itu. Kebimbangan yang hanya hilang setelah Chanyeol meletakkan di atas telapak tangannya sebuah origami hati berwarna merah.

"Ini punyamu, kan?"

Ia mengangguk, menatap benda itu beberapa saat dengan ibu jari yang secara tidak sadar merasakan teksturnya. Ada gurat keraguan yang bisa terbaca ketika ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menatap Chanyeol.

 _Apa... kau membukanya?_ Ia bertanya dengan gerakan tangan yang lambat, tahu dengan benar bahwa tiga tahun ini Chanyeol belum dapat membaca isyarat yang kompleks.

"Tidak," sedikit kebingungan, lalu Chanyeol tersenyum ringan. "Tentu saja tidak."

Dia menghargai privasi dan mencampuri urusan orang lain sama sekali bukanlah dirinya. Tentu saja ia tidak mungkin membuka-buka yang bukan miliknya, kan?

Sayangnya, dia melewatkan raut kecewa terlintas di wajah wanita yang ia nikahi sejak tiga tahun lalu dibalik senyum tipis yang ia tawarkan.

 _Betapa dia berharap Chanyeol membukanya._


	2. Chapter 2

**Satu**

 **.**

Denting-denting gelas. Sendok dan garpu beradu dengan piring porcelein. Lalu suara obrolan dan tawa. Dan lebih banyak lagi tawa. Chanyeol ikut larut dalam kemeriahan malam itu. Dengan segelas wine di tangan, ia tertawa dan mengobrol singkat pada siapapun yang mendekat padanya dan mengucapkan selamat.

"Selamat atas kesuksesan acaranya!" ujar mereka, rata-rata pria-pria setengah baya berjas mahal, seraya menepuk punggung pemuda itu sekali atau dua.

"Selamat, Chanyeol! Selamat! Selamat! Kau memang hebat."

Chanyeol tersenyum simpul lagi, berusaha agar hidungnya tidak mengembang atas pujian-pujian yang dialamatkan padanya. Ia bangga, hal itu jelas terpancar. Dan rasa-rasanya ia tidak bisa membusungkan dada lebih lagi malam ini.

Acaranya berjalan lancar. Sebuah acara _grand_ _award_ yang diadakan oleh stasiun TV miliknya untuk kali kedua. Beberapa bintang besar, dalam negeri maupun internasional tengah berkolaborasi sekarang di atas panggung yang megah sebagai penutup acara malam itu. _Confetti_ bertaburan seperti hujan menambah sukacita yang dirasakan semua orang. Chanyeol senang kerja kerasnya terbayar sudah. Usahanya merintis bisnis di bidang yang sudah ia geluti sejak lima tahun ini telah menunjukkan bunganya.

"Terimakasih, Mr. Ahn, Mr. Collins," ia memberikan anggukan pada pria yang menghampirinya barusan dan pria lain disampingnya, yang juga Chanyeol kenal melalui beberapa kerja sama, seorang CEO dari sebuah perusahaan dunia, Mr. Collins.

Matanya mengedar ke arah panggung lagi, pada gemerlapan lampu-lampu yang ditata sempurna dan layar besar berefek empat dimensi yang membentuk harmoni. Ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu untuk membuat obrolannya dengan kedua tamu penting itu selesai begitu saja. Dan sepertinya, Mr. Ahn berpikiran sama. Namun ketika pria plontos itu membuka mulutnya, bersiap melontarkan bentuk pujian berbeda, ponsel Chanyeol bergetar dan ia secara otomatis menariknya keluar dari saku.

 **Dari: Baekhyun**

 **Pesan:** Kau ingin makan pasta atau tumis daging malam ini? Aku kebetulan membeli daging merah dari pasar tadi pagi :)

Dengan cepat, Chanyeol mengetik balasannya.

 **Untuk: Baekhyun**

 **Pesan:** Aku lupa memberitahu. Aku akan makan malam bersama para klien. Jangan menungguku.

"Istrimu, ya?"

Teguran itu membuat Chanyeol buru-buru menyimpan kembali ponselnya. Ia tersenyum dan mengangguk pada Mr. Ahn. Pria itu, ah, agak terlalu ramah (dan suka mencampuri urusan pribadi dalam berbasa-basi).

"Iya. Dia menanyakan apa aku akan pulang untuk makan malam."

"Woaah kau beruntung sekali." Lagi, pria itu menepuk punggung Chanyeol dengan cukup keras sambil terkekeh. "Mendapatkan istri cantik, baik, perhatian. Aku pernah melihatnya beberapa kali bersama ayahnya, Byun Jaehyun. Kalau saja aku punya anak laki-laki, Chanyeol, kupastikan bukan kau menantu Tuan Byun saat ini."

Chanyeol tahu Mr. Ahn saat ini hanya setengah bercanda, dan sisanya berbasa-basi. Tapi perkataan itu menusuk. Membuat _mood_ nya jatuh. Merasa bersalah.

"Gadis itu sempurna. Sialan, kalian adalah pasangan yang sempurna."

Sempurna. Mendadak suara-suara lain di sekitarnya terasa seperti dikedapkan. Hanya kata itu yang diulang-ulang seperti gaung. _Sempurna. Sempurna._ Mendadak, Chanyeol merasa gamang. Ia terssenyum singkat dan tidak dapat memaksakan otaknya untuk memberikan jawaban yang lebih berarti. Karena itu tidak benar. Tidak sama sekali.

Pelan-pelan menjauh dari keramaian, masih dengan gelas _wine_ yang belum tersentuh di tangan kanan, Chanyeol mendudukkan diri di salah satu bangku paling ujung. Di sudut gelap dimana orang lain tidak akan menyadari keberadaannya.

Pikirannya beranjak dari pesta itu.

.

* * *

.

Jika kerabat, rekan bisnis, teman-teman, dan semua orang mengatakan bahwa pernikahan mereka adalah pernikahan yang sempurna, dengan suami yang tampan dan istri yang cantik juga cekatan, _well,_ mereka salah besar. Jika mereka berpikir pernikahan ini adalah dongeng modern, pernikahan impian, atau segala omong kosong itu, Chanyeol berpikir sebaliknya. Pernikahan mereka dibangun oleh segalanya kecuali satu hal, _cinta._ Yeah, seberapa payah pun kedengarannya, Chanyeol percaya bahwa itu adalah hal dasar yang diperlukan dalam sebuah hubungan, dalam sebuah pernikahan. Namun di sinilah ia, terjebak dalam kekacauan. Baginya, pernikahannya sendiri adalah sebuah kesalahan.

Dia tidak cukup mengenal seorang Byun Baekhyun saat mereka bertemu di altar disaksikan puluhan kerabat dan ratusan tamu. Dia masih belum cukup mengenal gadis itu ketika ia mengucapkan janji suci pernikahannya yang kaku dan kolot di hadapan pendeta. Ia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang gadis itu ketika mereka ia memasangkan cincin di jemarinya yang cantik dan halus, dan membiarkan gadis itu memasangkan cincin serupa di jari manisnya. Namun pada akhirnya, ia tahu ia harus merelakan idealisme dan cinta pertamanya sejak saat itu. Dengan lembut, Chanyeol kemudian meraih wajah gadis itu dan mendaratkan satu ciuman di bibirnya untuk pertama kali.

Semuanya adalah kesalahan. Chanyeol tahu ia tidak bisa menyalahkan Baekhyun. Ia menyalahan keluarganya dan semua situasi yang berkomplot untuk menjebloskannya ke titik ini. Berawal dari penipuan yang dilakukan pamannya sendiri, kebangkrutan dan krisis yang menampar bisnis keluarganya. Chanyeol, dengan segala usaha dan susah payahnya merintis kembali apa yang telah hancur, membangun kembali bisnis itu dari bawah, sedikit demi sedikit. Namun, itu tidak cukup. Mungkin tidak akan pernah cukup. Hingga suatu hari ia menemukan seorang pria pendek dan berisi, dengan rambut hitam tipis dan wajah yang terkesan ramah duduk di kantor ayahnya sambil berbincang ringan seolah mereka adalah teman lama. Dan dia menemukan hal itu adalah benar adanya.

"Chanyeol, ini Paman Byun Doojin, pemilik Byun Mall, kau tahu kan, sekrang mall itu menjadi pusat perbelanjaan terbesar di Korea. Dia juga memiliki beberapa hotel bintang lima yang sangat mewah, dan tersebar hampir di seluruh Asia!"

"Kau berlebihan sekali, Sungjin." pria itu tertawa. "Kamu sudah besar sekarang ya, Chanyeol. Tampan, pula." tambahnya dengan akrab seraya menepuk-nepuk punggung bawah Chanyeol yang bisa ia capai dengan proporsi tubuhnya yang bahkan tidak lebih tinggi dari garis telinga ayah Chanyeol. "Paman ingat benar masih waktu kamu datang berkunjung ke rumah kami dulu, kamu masih kecil, masih kurus sekali."

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum, cukup lebar untuk menutupi kerutan di keningnya dan fakta bahwa ia tidak mengingat pria pendek berisi ini sama sekali. Dia begitu acuh tak acuh ketika remaja dulu, dan masih sama hingga sekarang.

"Baekhyun senang sekali bermain denganmu dulu, waktu kamu harus pergi dia sampai menangis dan mogok makan," pria itu terkekeh dan Chanyeol mengikutinya dengan canggung. Karena, _siapa lagi Baekhyun?!_

"Chanyeol, kamu ingat Baekhyun, kan?" Ayah Chanyeol kali ini ikut menyela, senyum simpul bertukar di antara mereka membuat Chanyeol merasa ada yang dua orang itu rahasiakan. Ia tidak perlu menunggu lama, karena sebelum ia bahkan dapat membuka mulut untuk bertanya, ayahnya mendahului bicara.

"Kamu dan Baekhyun akan segera menikah."

 _Kamu dan Baekhyun akan segera menikah._

 _Apa-apaan?!_

.

* * *

.

Pertemuan pertama mereka berlangsung satu minggu kemudian. Dimana, Chanyeol harus mengosongkan jadwal dan menyetir sejak pagi-pagi sekali langsung ke Bucheon, tempat gadis itu berasal, tempat yang ia pilih. Yang berujung hanya merupakan sebuah kafe sederhana dengan pemandangan yang- well, menakjubkan jika dibandingkan dengan suasana padat dan keruh Seoul.

Perjalanan yang melelahkan. Dan ia harus menyumpah karenanya.

Seandainya berada di situasi berbeda, mustahil Chanyeol akan menampakkan diri. Tapi ia mengingat ayahnya, mengingat riwayat kesehatan pria itu yang tidak pernah begitu baik setelah kepergian sang istri, dan beban besar bergelantungan di pundak Chanyeol. Beban yang hanya gadis itu mampu mengangkatnya. Baekhyun.

Waktu itu masih pagi, matahari cukup panas menembus salah satu sisi kafe. Chanyeol mendorong pintu dengan napas yang sedikit terengah, rambut yang agak melenceng dari seharusnya, dan pakaian yang tidak serapi saat ia meninggalkan rumah. Selain denting dua lonceng kecil yang tergantung di pintu, Chanyeol menemukan kafe itu sepi. Hanya ada seorang penjaga kasir, dan seorang gadis yang duduk di bagian tepat matahari menyiraminya. Dia memakai sweater wol putih yang tampak kebesaran di badannya yang mungil. Rambutnya berwarna madu, dengan ikal-ikal yang jatuh di pundak, dengan cahaya matahari yang seolah membentuk halo di atas kepalanya, dia tampak menyilaukan. Tampak tidak nyata. Tampak seperti... mailaikat.

Dan ketika ia menoleh, dengan sepasang mata yang tidak besar, namun mengingatkan Chanyeol pada anak anjing, hidung mungil dan bibir tipis membentuk senyum yang mengalahkan teriknya matahari pagi itu, jantung Chanyeol melewatkan satu detakan.

Dia benar-benar seperti malaikat.

"M-maaf terlambat," Chanyeol sedikit terbata, tidak yakin apa yang harus dikatakan. Ia menghampiri gadis itu, duduk di hadapannya dan melarikan jemarinya di bagian belakang kepala dalam upayanya mencari topik apapun agar tidak membuat suasana lebih canggung dari ini. Kemampuan sosialnya benar-benar payah.

Dilihat dari dekat, gadis itu nyaris tak bercela. Dan Chanyeol bertanya-tanya kenapa. Memiliki wajah yang cantik dan manis, tubuh mungil yang tidak terlalu kurus tapi juga tidak gendut, anak tunggal dari seorang pengusaha besar, Chanyeol tidak akan pernah meragukan kekayaan yang dimilikinya, dan tidak hanya itu, senyumnya begitu ramah dan matanya bersinar cerdas. Lalu kenapa? Kenapa Chanyeol? Dengan wajah dan kekayaan, dan intelektual seperti itu, pria mana saja akan megantri untuk bisa mendapatkannya. Lalu apa alasan mereka memilih Chanyeol, di antara semua orang, untuk menikahinya dan membujuknya sekeras itu?

Lalu, Chanyeol mendapatkan jawabannya satu detik kemudian. Ketika gadis itu mengangkat tangannya, masih dengan senyum dan tanpa suara, jari-jemari yang lentik menari di udara. Chanyeol tidak tahu apa yang gadis itu sedang coba sampaikan, tapi ia tahu satu hal...

 _Gadis itu bisu._

 _._

 _._

* * *

.

Suara TV yang menayangkan film tengah malam terdengar nyaring begitu Chanyeol menyelipkan diri masuk di balik pintu pada jam satu dinihari. Ia melepas kedua sepatunya dan menaruhnya di rak lalu berjalan ke ruang tengah sambil melonggarkan dasi. Penat, sahabatnya sehari-hari setiap pulang. Biasanya, _ia_ akan ada di sana setiap Chanyeol pulang, menawarkan kopi dan makan malam. Tapi malam ini, sudah terlalu larut untuk mengharapkan beberapa suap makanan tambahan.

Oh, siapa suruh ia harus sibuk mengobrol kesana-kemari dan lupa mengisi perut sendiri. Dan sedikit lobster yang ia cicipi beberapa jam lalu sebagai makan malam singkat benar-benar tidak membantu sekarang.

Seiring Chanyeol yang membawa kakinya berderap pelan melewati ruang tamu, dugaannya terbukti nyaris benar. Gadis itu telah tertidur, namun bukan di kamar yang mereka tempati melainkan di sofa, bergelung dengan selimut tipis dan TV yang masih menyala. Gadis itu pasti tidak menyadari seberapa keras volumenya saat ini. Ia mengambil remote untuk mematikan TV kemudian menatap gadis itu. _Apakah ia harus membangunkannya ataukah ia gendong saja?_

Jawaban itu datang lebih cepat dari yang Chanyeol kira. Ketika Chanyeol hanya berdiri di sana, termangu, gadis itu merasakan kehadirannya dan menggeliat pelan. Beberapa detik, dan ia kemudian cepat-cepat bangkit duduk.

 _Selamat datang,_ sapanya dengan jari-jari yang bergerak asal, mengantuk. Matanya bahkan hampir tidak terbuka sama sekali. Chanyeol tertawa dalam hati.

 _Apa kau ingin kopi-_

"Tidak," ia akhirnya terkekeh, menurunkan jemari kurus kecil itu lagi. "Tidak perlu. Ini sudah sangat larut. Aku hanya akan mandi sebentar. Tidurlah di atas."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan membiarkan suaminya itu menaiki tangga lebih dulu. Ia hanya duduk di sana, mengerjap-ngerjap demi mengumpulkan nyawa dengan tangan memegang perut. Astaga, ia melewatkan makan malam lagi karena ketiduran menunggu Chanyeol, dan sekarang perutnya bergolak lapar. Beranjak ke dapur, ia membuat setumpuk roti isi dengan selai seadanya dan memutuskan membuat setangkup lagi untuk Chanyeol. Dan tidak lupa secangkir... teh. Suaminya perlu tidur.

Ia meletakkan baki berisi makanan tersebut di meja nakas sementara Chanyeol masih di kamar mandi. Kemeja berbau keringat dan sedikit alkohol terserak di atas tempat tidur. Baekhyun cepat-cepat memungutnya untuk dikumpulkan di keranjang cucian kotor, lalu ia menggigit bibir ketika gagal memutuskan apakah ia harus mengganti seprei tempat tidur atau tidak.

Bagaimana jika bekas keringatnya menempel dan itu membuat suaminya tidak dapat tidur nyenyak? Tapi ia baru menggantinya tadi sore. Tidakkah itu boros? Mana yang akan lebih disukai Chanyeol?

Karena sesungguhnya, ia hanya ingin... hanya ingin melihat senyum itu lagi. Senyum lebar yang membuatnya jatuh cinta untuk pertama kali.

Gadis itu mendesah seraya mendudukkan diri di sisi tempat tidur. Sudah tiga tahun. Pernikahannya. Dan ia masih mengingat dimana awalannya.

.

* * *

.

"Kamu akan menikah dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang itu, yang pernah menginap di sini seminggu lebih dan bermain denganmu setiap hari. Ingat?" ujar ayahnya dengan tatapan menggoda. Mereka sedang makan malam, dan Baekhyun tahu-tahu menemukan seluruh organnya turun ke perut. Ia tidak lagi lapar, hanya mencengkeram sendok dan garpu kuat-kuat karena... benarkah yang bibir ayahnya baru saja sampaikan? "Kamu ingat, kan? Yang fotonya kamu peluk sebelum tidur itu. Dia akan menjadi suamimu."

Dengan wajah memerah hebat, Baekhyun memberikan ayahnya tatap jengkel terbaiknya lalu segera melarikan diri, kembali ke kamar. Berada di sana sedetik saja lebih lama, ia tidak tahu akan semerah apa wajahnya menjadi. Dan akan sekacau apa detak jantungnya. Karena sekarang ia sudah begitu kacau. Berdetak begitu keras seperti akan menerobos rusuknya.

Malam itu Baekhyun tidak bisa tidur. Dengan gelisah ia menghadap kiri dan kanan, telentang, tengkurap, bergulung, menendang selimut dan berbagai upaya mencari posisi nyaman. Ia mengatupkan kelopak mata namun tetap, apa yang berputar di pikirannya telah mengusir semua rasa kantuk. Ia melarikan jemari ke dadanya dan menyadari, jantungnya masih berdebar oleh nama itu.

Park Chanyeol. Chanyeol... Chanyeol dan nama itu berulang-ulang memenuhi pikirannya. Ia ingat Chanyeol. Ia mengenalnya dan mengkilas memori tentangnya semudah membalik telapak tangan. Remaja ramping yang satu kepala lebih tinggi dari anak seusianya pada umur lima belas. Baekhyun tiga belas, waktu itu, pemalu dan tidak memiliki teman. Gadis itu memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan ke sekolah formal, tidak setelah selalu mendapat bully dari teman-teman sekelasnya semasa sekolah dasar. Jadi ketika Chanyeol muncul di depan pintu, tinggi dan tampan, dengan setangkai mawar di tangan dan senyum lebar yang menggantikan matahari pagi itu, Baekhyun tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak menemukan cinta pertamanya saat itu juga, di detik yang sama, tempat yang sama.

Bahkan setelah sepuluh tahun, perasaan itu tidak memudar, tidak pernah. Chanyeol adalah yang pertama dan satu-satunya pria yang membuat jantungnya berdebar. Walaupun mereka hanya pernah menghabiskan sepuluh hari bersama. Walaupun kekhawatiran tentang reaksi pria itu ketika bertemu dengannya lagi membuat Baekhyun merasa ingin muntah, tapi ia tetap tidak bisa memusnahkan senyum dari wajahnya. Sepanjang malam.

Karena ia akan bertemu dengan pangerannya. _Akhirnya._

Senyum itu bertahan berhari-hari hingga hari ketika ia akan bertemu Chanyeol lagi untuk pertama kali. Kegugupannya yang lebih hebat dari biasanya sangat bisa dimengerti, ini Chanyeol, dari semua orang! Ia memilih meja di dekat jendela dimana sinar matahari menyiram dengan banyak-banyaknya dan menghangatkan diri di sana, dengan secangkir cokelat panas yang ia pesan kemudian, ia melingkarkan jemari di pinggiran mug, berusaha menyingkirkan dingin dan gemetaran gugup dari ujung-ujung jarinya. Hampir satu jam. Namun ketika pria itu datang, ia tetap tidak merasa siap.

Ia berbalik, menyaksikan kembali Chanyeol dari ingatannya, yang sekarang bertransformasi. Chanyeol yang sekarang lebih tinggi dari yang ia ingat, tubuh kurusnya menghilang digantikan sepasang lengan yang kokoh dan tubuh tegap yang bahkan kemeja abu-abu miliknya tak mampu tutupi. Rambutnya hitam dan disisir bergaya ke belakang, memamerkan dahi. Rahangnya menjadi lebih keras. Namun matanya yang sayu, hidungnya yang lurus, bibir tebalnya, dan telinganya yang lebih lebar dari siapapun yang pernah Baekhyun temui masih Chanyeol yang sama. Masih si Pangeran Peri yang sama. Dan gadis itu membiarkan senyum terbentuk di bibirnya tanpa usaha, meski otaknya beku dan ia tidak dapat berpikir apa-apa.

Dia tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak jatuh cinta pada pria ini, lagi. Dan lagi. Dan lagi. Mungkin karena senyumnya? Mungkin karena telinganya yang seperti peri? Mungkin karena penampilannya yang meneriakkan kata 'sempurna' secara lantang? Atau mungkin hanya karena ia Chanyeol. Chanyeol cinta pertamanya selama sepuluh tahun. Chanyeol yang membawakannya mawar dan tersenyum begitu lebar hingga Baekhyun lupa bernapas.

Mendadak Baekhyun lupa bagaimana cara agar jantung berfungsi dengan normal. Karena pria ini... adalah cinta pertamanya. Dan pria ini juga... mungkin... akan menjadi yang terakhir baginya.

Namun begitu ia menyapanya, dengan jemari yang gemetaran hebat dan senyum yang mengandung harapan, ia melihat pada keterkejutan di wajah pria itu. Bagaimana kali ini Chanyeol tersenyum tidak selebar waktu itu, tidak bahkan mencapai setengahnya. Matanya menatap Baekhyun aneh. Asing.

Seketika itu juga senyum gadis itu jatuh. Begitupun hatinya. Ia penasaran, seandainya ia dapat mendengar, apakah ia dapat mendengar hatinya sendiri patah menjadi ribuang keping sekarang? Karena itulah yang terjadi.

Chanyeol tidak mengingatnya.

.

* * *

.

Chanyeol dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas meski disamarkan suara guyuran _shower._ Sebuah lagu yang diputar dengan keras, dan lagu yang sama telah diputar untuk kali ketiga sekarang. Begitu ia mematikan shower, alunan itu membuatnya merasa seperti sedang berada di sebuah konser, bukan berarti Chanyeol keberatan tentu saja. Dia mengambil dua handuk, melingkarkan salah satunya di pinggang dan yang lainnya untuk mengeringkan rambut sebelum berjalan keluar kamar mandi, secara tidak sadar menyenandungkan irama lagu kesukaanya yang sedang diputar itu.

Dia sudah menduganya. Momen ketika ia menginjakkan kaki keluar dari kamar mandi, suara itu menjadi berkali lipat lebih keras. Nyaris memekakkan telinga saat ia berjalan ke sisi tempat tidur untuk mengambil _ipod_ nya dan mematikan _speaker._ Ia mungkin tidak akan terlalu keberatan, tapi ia yakin jika tetangga mendengarnya mereka akan berkata lain. Sekarang sudah lewat jam satu malam, omong-omong. Ia menoleh pada Baekhyun yang duduk di sana, matanya yang kecil dan sayu membulat lebar pada Chanyeol, bibir bawah ia gigiti.

 _Apa aku memutar lagu yang salah?_ Ia bertanya, dengan menempelkan genggaman tangannya di dagu, ibu jari dan kelingking di kedua sisi, menyentuh ujung pipinya sebelum ia menjatuhkan tangan itu ke pangkuan bersamaan dengan pandangannya, seolah meneliti jemari-jemarinya yang saling beradu. Meski sesekali ia masih melirik pada Chanyeol seolah penasaran.

Chanyeol, di sisi lain, tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum. Ia berlutut di hadapan gadis itu hingga mereka berada di level pandang yang sama dan Baekhyun tidak lagi dapat melarikan diri dari tatapannya. Secara terang-terangan pria itu memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, menggodanya, menyebabkan rona merah di wajah gadis itu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu lagu favoritku?" Ia bertanya, lambat, memastikan Baekhyun dapat membaca gerak bibirnya.

Gadis itu menyembunyikan senyumnya beserta kedua pipi yang memerah dengan menunduk lebih dalam, namun ketika ia mengangkat wajahnya lagi demi menatap Chanyeol, usaha itu gagal sia-sia karena ia tidak dapat menghapus rona merah di wajahnya.

 _Aku melihat di playlist-mu kau sering memutar lagu ini._

Yang satu ini sulit diterjemahkan, dengan Baekhyun yang menunduk dan tangan yang nyaris tidak meninggalkan pangkuannya. Chanyeol tidak akan mengerti jika bukan karena jemari gadis itu yang menunjuk-nunjuk _playlist_ di ponselnya.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya," katanya lirih, tidak yakin apakah gadis itu bisa memahami apa yang ia katakan, sehingga ia kemudian meraih tangannya dan menawarkan senyum.

"Terimakasih."

Gadis itu menunduk lebih dalam namun gagal menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya. Chanyeol selalu beranggapan itu lucu, mengingatkannya pada kue-kue manis... sehingga ia menarik dagunya pelan untuk menatapnya.

 _Aku membuat sandwhich dan teh,_ ujarnya lagi, berakhir dengan menunjuk piring di atas meja nakas. Namun Chanyeol hanya menggeleng.

"Hmm nanti saja," gumamnya dan tanpa menunggu menanamkan ciuman di bibir gadis itu. Sebuah ciuman lembut yang mencuri napas. Kemudian yang menuntut, yang membuat gadis itu melingkarkan kedua lengannya di belakang leher Chanyeol ketika ia merebahkannya ke tempat tidur.

Dan adalah di malam-malam seperti itu, ketika tawa kecil menyatu dan semuanya membaur, keduanya lupa terhadap dinding tak kasat mata di antara mereka. Hanya pada saat-saat seperti itu, semuanya terlihat baik-baik saja. Seolah-olah pernikahan mereka baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

* * *

 **A/N** : Ada beberapa pertanyaan yang harus dijawab, hehe.

1\. Yup, ini special_nay. Ternyata ada yang kenal huhu *nangis di pojokan*

2\. Ini sama dengan yang di AFF? Intinya sama. Tapi kalau yang di AFF itu 3shoots, ini adalah versi chaptered. Jadi ada tambahan kecil di sana-sini.

3\. Kenapa GS? Awalnya FF ini kutulis untuk lomba menulis di Sweek, kan nggak mungkin nulis yaoi. Tapi sudah lama sekali terlantar nggak selesai-selesai. Berharap dengan dijadikan ChanBaek, cerita ini bisa selesai. Aminin yaaa. Terus GS karena capek banget ngeditnya kalo yaoi huhu tapi bisa aja sih tapi capek *galau*

Umm vote mau? GS atau boyslove. Aku tunggu dua hari deh! Dan thank you yang udah review apalagi yang panjang2 itu aku jadi terharu TT

PS: **HAPPY NEW YEAR!** Yang jomblo semoga cepat dipertemukan dengan Chanyeolnya atau Baekhyunnya ya.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dua**

.

Tiga tahun. Tiga tahun pernikahannya telah berjalan. Tidak ada yang istimewa. Semuanya biasa-biasa saja, kalau tidak bisa dibilang sedkit membosankan. Mereka tidak banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama, sebagian besar karena Chanyeol. Atau semuanya. Gadis itu tidak pernah sibuk, atau begitulah setahu Chanyeol. Ia adalah gadis rumahan, mengurus rumah tangga. Ia akan berada di dapur memasak makan malam atau di taman menyiram tanaman ketika Chanyeol pulang. Atau jika ia pulang terlambat gadis itu akan meringkuk di sofa di depan televisi kemudian menyapanya dengan wajah mengantuk.

Ia selalu menawarkan kopi di tiap kesempatan.

Pagi-pagi, ia selalu bangun lebih awal. Selalu. Chanyeol akan selalu terbangun dengan air panas siap untuk mandi, sarapan, kopi, dan setelan kerja lengkap yang telah disetrika rapi.

Dia gadis yang baik. Terlalu baik hingga rutinitas ini membosankan. Bukan pernikahan seperti ini yang ia inginkan. Setidaknya, bukan dengan gadis yang tidak ia pilih.

Chanyeol menatap kotak _tupperware_ di hadapannya. Lebih sering daripada tidak, gadis itu menyempatkan diri untuk membekalinya dengan kue-kue yang ia panggang, atau makanan rumah yang ia masak. Dan lebih sering daripada tidak, ia akan pulang dengan kotak yang kosong dan berpura-pura telah memakannya.

Pintu diketuk, dan ketika Chanyeol menoleh, wajah asistennya mengintip di balik pintu. Chanyeol mengangguk sekali demi mempersilakannya masuk dan gadis berambut pendek di bawah telinga itu tidak membuang waktu untuk berjalan ke arah bosnya, hanya berhenti setengah meter dari meja kerja Chanyeol.

"Bapak memanggil saya?"

"Hm," Chanyeol mendorong pelan kotak _tupperwear._ "Aku dengar kau baru jadian dengan _manager_ bagian audio ya? Selamat! Dan kau bisa memberikan ini padanya. Untuk kalian berdua."

Gadis itu ragu sesaat ketika mengambilnya dari atas meja. "Ini... bukannya dari istri Bapak?"

"Hm. Dia membuatnya untuk kalian."

 _Bohong._ Dan asistennya, Do Kyungsoo, pasti tahu, jika senyum canggungnya bisa menjadi indikator. "Sampaikan terimakasih saya untuk istri Bapak, kalau begitu."

Ini bukan pertama kalinya. Tentu dia tahu. Chanyeol terbiasa memberikan makanan-makanan itu pada siapapun yang dapat ditemukannya.

"Oh, ya, Pak. Ada yang tamu yang ingin bertemu Bapak."

Mendengar itu, Chanyeol mengernyitkan alis. Ia tidak ingat sedang menunggu kunjungan dari siapapun.

"Dia bilang dia sudah membuat janji dengan Bapak. Meski... itu tidak ada di agenda yang saya catat. Apa saya harus mempersilahkannya masuk atau—"

"Ya. Persilahkan saja."

Kyungsoo, asisten yang telah ia pekerjakan selama lebih dari dua tahun itu mengangguk lalu meminta undur diri. Chanyeol kembali menyimbukkan diri dengan dokumen yang sedang ia periksa. Meski pikirannya tidak sedang di situ.

Belakangan ia memikirkannya. Tentang pernikahannya yang menurut orang lain sempurna, tapi tidak baginya. Chanyeol tahu ia tidak dapat menyalahkan siapapun atas apa yang terjadi. Atas pernikahan yang tidak ia inginkan. Ia adalah seorang pria dewasa ketika kesepakatan dicapai. Ia bisa saja menolak, melakukan upaya apapun agar pernkahan itu dibatalkan. Tapi ia pikir ia sudah tidak peduli. Tidak setelah dunia meninggalkannya. Dunia dalam bentuk seorang gadis berkulit pucat dan bibir semerah darah, tinggi, dengan mata terindah dan wajah tercantik yang pernah Chanyeol lihat. Gadis yang meletatakkan egonya di atas semua orang dan karirnya di atas Chanyeol. Jinah, namanya. Chanyeol memanggilnya Nana. Cinta pertamanya. Dunianya. Dulu, dan masih bahkan hingga sekarang.

Gadis itu meninggalkannya demi karirnya sebagai model, tahu dengan benar jika ia hanya tinggal di situ, menikahi Chanyeol seperti yang pria itu selalu inginkan, ia tahu ia tidak akan menjadi apa-apa. Harus selalu ada yang dikorbankan. Dan dia memilih untuk pergi ke Paris dan menetap di sana, mengejar impiannya tanpa mengatakan apapun pada Chanyeol. Ia baru mengetahuinya dari sang manager setelah upaya untuk menghubungi gadis itu semuanya gagal. Sekarang gadis itu telah mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan, mencatatkan namanya di barisan top model internasional dan menghadiri berbagai pagelaran akbar. Sekarang tidak ada lagi yang tidak mengetahui Nana Im. Sekarang ia telah mendapatkan impiannya, ia kembali. Dan Chanyeol tidak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana.

" _Well, where's my hug_?" Nana Im, atau yang terlahir sebagai Im Jinah melompat turun dari posisinya sebelumnya yang duduk di ujung meja kerja Chanyeol dan mengambil satu langkah lebih dekat pada pria itu. Dengan mata yang saling beradu, gadis itu dengan kasual melingkarkan lengannya di leher Chanyeol yang kehilangan kata-kata. " _Don't you miss me?"_ bisiknya.

Setelah tiga tahun meninggalkannya. Sekarang, tanpa tanda-tanda rasa bersalah dalam suaranya, Jinah dengan mudah berjalan masuk ke kantornya seolah terbiasa. Tidak ada permintaan maaf, hanya Jinah yang melemparkan dirinya ke pelukan Chanyeol seolah itu bukan apa-apa.

Seolah ia hanya pergi untuk tiga hari atau dua.

Menghela napas, Chanyeol akhirnya menemukan sisa-sisa kewarasan dalam dirinya untuk melepaskan diri dari gadis itu, meski lengan Jinah masih dengan longgar bergantung di pundaknya. "Aku sudah menikah," ujarnya kaku seraya menunjukkan jarinya yang dibalut cincin pernikahan di depan wajah gadis itu.

Jinah tidak menunjukkan reaksi apa-apa. Bukan Jinah namanya jika ia hanya akan menangis hingga matanya bengkak pertama kali ia mendengar kabar tentang pernikahan Chanyeol tiga tahun silam. Meskipun hampir, ia hampir menangis, tentu saja, bukannya ia akan terang-terangan mengakuinya. Dia hanya menatap ke dalam mata Chanyeol, ke kedalaman iris gelap pria itu yang terbiasa menatapnya dengan kelembutan, dengan kekaguman, dengan mata yang seolah-olah pria itu akan melakukan apa saja untuknya. Dan meskipun semua itu telah memudar, ia masih dapat menemukannya.

"Apa itu artinya kau tidak mencintaiku lagi?"

Setelah beberapa detik berlalu dan Jinah tidak kunjung mendapat jawaban dari pria yang duduk di hadapannya, gadis itu dengan lembut menangkup pipi Chanyeol, merasakan betapa pundak pria itu menegang dan napasnya tercekat.

"Katakan padaku, Chanyeol," Ia menatap Chanyeol lekat. "Katakan padaku kau memiliki keluarga yang bahagia dan kau tidak ingin melihatku lagi. Lalu aku akan pergi dan tidak akan pernah datang lagi."

Ketika Chanyeol hanya menatapnya, dengan bibirnya yang gemetar dan terbuka namun tidak ada kata yang keluar, Jinah menutup jarak di antara mereka, mengunci bibir pria itu dalam sebuah ciuman lembut yang singkat. Gadis itu memindahkan bibirnya ke telinga Chanyeol dan membisikkan " _I missed you, anyway._ "

.

* * *

.

Ia mengenal Jinah lebih dari separuh hidupnya. Mereka bersekolah di SMP yang sama, SMA yang sama, lalu mulai berkencan ketika menduduki tahun kedua berkuliah di Universitas yang sama. Tidak ada pernyataan resmi semacam "Ayo pacaran!". Tidak. Tidak sama sekali. Mereka hanya... menjalaninya. Makan bersama, pergi bersama, melakukan hampir segalanya bersama-sama, seperti rutinitas. Meski kadang, gadis itu juga pergi dengan pria lain.

Ia benci terkekang, itu yang Chanyeol tahu. Ia mengerti, atau setidaknya ia berusaha seperti itu. Karena ia mencintai Jinah, gadis itu, dengan impian besarnya sejak sekolah menengah untuk menjadi model yang dikenal dunia. Dan Chanyeol, tidak bisa untuk tidak lebih mendukung dan mengaguminya.

Kecuali hari itu.

Jinah adalah cinta pertamanya. Segalanya baginya. Jadi ketika tawaran (yang lebih seperti perintah bagi Chanyeol) dari ayahnya untuk menikah dengan wanita lain datang, gadis tinggi ramping itu adalah orang pertama yang ia datangi.

"Menikah denganku," ujarnya tiba-tiba, mengangkat wajahnya demi menatap Jinah yang nyaris tersedak saat sedang menyeruput Fettucini-nya.

"Kau panas?" tanya gadis itu setelah berhasil menelan setengah gelas air putih dan meredakan tenggorokannya yang sempat terasa terbakar.

Chanyeol menceritakan segalanya. Tentang rekan bisnis ayahnya, tentang kondisi keluarganya, tentang tawaran pernikahan, tentang bagaimana ia tidak akan menikah dengan gadis asing, dengan gadis lain selain Jinah.

Jinah hanya mengangguk. Ada jeda panjang yang hanya diisi oleh sayup-sayup gemerincing sendok dan piring di meja yang jauh dan deru kendaraan di luar kafe. _Fettucini_ dan _Cheesy beef steak_ terlupakan. Lalu Jinah menjatuhkan bom-nya. Ia menunjukkan kembali undangan sebuah acara _fashion show_ di Paris dengan namanya tertulis indah di situ.

"Aku baru akan memulai karirku, Chanyeol. Sebentar lagi..."

"Kita bisa menikah dan kau tetap melanjutkan karirmu?" Chanyeol memotong, sudah menduga dari awal apa yang akan gadis itu katakan. "Aku akan tetap mendukungmu, Nana. _Hell,_ aku selalu mendukungmu. Menikah denganku."

Gadis itu menggeleng.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan dua hal sekaligus. Dan tidak mungkin melewatkan kesempatan ini dan menghancurkan impianku sendiri. Kau tahu Chanyeol, bagaimana aku memulai semuanya merangkak dari bawah. Kau tahu seberapa besar aku menginginkannya. Aku tidak akan melepaskannya demi apapun. Tidak bahkan untukmu."

Tidak ada lagi pembicaraan yang ditukar. Gadis itu bangkit, Chanyeol menahannya, tidak cukup erat, hanya agar gadis itu dapat memutuskan. Namun tidak ada yang mempersiapkannya atas keputusan yang gadis itu buat.

"Aku akan pergi ke Perancis minggu depan," bisik gadis itu tanpa menoleh. " _Congrats on your marriage_ , _then._ "

Tidak ada yang mempersiapkan kejatuhannya saat gadis itu memilih melepaskan tangannya dan pergi tanpa menoleh lagi.

.

* * *

.

Kunjungan dadakan itu nyatanya mengganggu lebih dari seharusnya. Jinah masih berefek sebesar itu terhadapnya, ternyata. Dan Chanyeol membenci diri sendiri atas ketidakmampuannya menolak gadis itu, gadis yang sama yang telah membuatnya terpuruk.

Ia memutuskan untuk pulang lebih awal hari itu, _toh_ ia nyaris tidak dapat berkonsentrasi pada apapun seharian ini. Ia mendapati Baekhyun nyaris tengkurap di karpet ruang tamu, sebuah buku gambar besar dan krayon merah di tangan, krayon-krayon berwarna lainnya tersebar di lantai.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Chanyeol bertanya begitu ia berjongkok di hadapan gadis itu, sukses membuatnya melompat karena kaget. Ia melihat gambaran setengah jadi, beberapa karakter... entah apa karena ia terburu menatap gadis itu, dan menyaksikan matanya membulat lebar dengan pipi yang menyemburkan semburat merah lebih menarik.

Gadis itu cepat-cepat merapikan buku gambar dan krayon-krayonnya dan menyembunyikan mereka seolah mereka itu aib. Baekhyun mengeratkan keempat jarinya dan menekuk jempolnya sebelum mengayunkannya ke depan, menekuk dua jari terakhir lainnya dalam proses. Kemudian memposisikan kedua tangannya seperti menarik pelatuk dari dua buah pistol khayalan di tangan.

 _Kau hari ini pulang cepat,_ ujarnya, menunjuk Chanyeol seakan menuduh. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum.

"Tidak banyak yang harus dikerjakan."

Sebagai jawaban, gadis itu menepuk telapak tangannya dengan telapak tangan yang lain, kemudian membalik dan menepukkan punggung tangan. Dengan lincah, ia mengetuk ujung bibirnya dengan ujung-ujung jari sebelum meletakkan tangannya ke bawah dan membuat gestur melambai seraya menggeleng. Chanyeol telah cukup mengerti benar kosakata itu. _Well_ , kira-kira.

 _Aku belum memasak makan malam._ Wajahnya cemas.

"Tentu saja. Ini baru jam empat," ujarnya dengan senyum yang coba meyakinkan gadis itu bahwa tidak, perang dunia tidak akan tercetus hanya karena dia lupa memasak makan malam. "Aku hanya akan mandi dulu dan nonton TV sebentar. Dan kau bisa memasak, kalau mau."

Gadis itu mengangguk antusias dengan senyumnya yang cerah. Dan selama sesaat, itu membuat Chanyeol lupa cara melepaskan dasi yang benar dan ia malah membuat benda itu bergumpal di seputaran leher. Baekhyun melangkah maju, ingin membantu, namun secara refleks, Chanyeol menjauh. Itu semua hanya refleks. Karena begitu melihat raut kecewa di wajah manis itu, Chanyeol merasa perlu memukul diri sendiri. Sebagai balasan, ia hanya tersenyum meminta maaf.

"Kau mau... membuatkanku kopi?" tanyanya, untuk pertama kali menjadi pihak yang meminta.

Dan senyum itu kembali. Semudah itu.

.

* * *

.

Makan malam berlangsung sepi, seperti yang sudah sudah. Hanya denting alat makan tanpa ada pertukaran percakapan. Baekhyun memasak lebih banyak hari ini, Chanyeol menyadari. Dan semuanya adalah masakan kesukaannya. Bagaimana ia bisa memasak sebanyak itu dalam waktu hanya kurang lebih dua jam? Pria itu agak takjub.

"Tadi kau pergi ke rumah Yoora _noona_?"

Jeda. Baekhyun masih sibuk menyantap makanannya, dan mendadak Chanyeol menyesal telah bertanya. Gadis itu pasti tidak mendengar pertanyaannya hingga Chanyeol diacuhkan.

Beberapa saat ia hanya menghembuskan napas kasar yang tidak repot-repot ia sembunyikan sambil menatap Baekhyun. Gadis itu sibuk menggigiti cumi-cuminya dengan tangan, sendok dan pisau terlupakan sudah.

Namun sebelum Chanyeol memutuskan untuk memfokuskan perhatiannya lagi pada cumi-cumi dan udang goreng di piringnya sendiri, gadis itu mendongak, menatapnya seolah bertanya 'apa kau tadi bicara padaku?'

"Hmm kau tadi ke rumah Yoora _noona_?" Pria itu mengakhiri perdebatan batinnya selama satu menit penuh untuk mengulangi pertanyaan atau tidak.

Baekhyun membuka mulutnya membentuk huruf 'O' dan buru-buru mengangguk. Ia melepaskan cuminya, kemudian menggoyang-goyangkan kedua tangannya dengan tiga jari tengah yang ditekuk ke dalam, lalu dengan hanya jari tengah yang ditekuk, ia menyentuh bibir bawahnya sebelum membawa jemari yang sama ke bagian tengah dada untuk mengatakan 'pesta ulang tahun'. Ia lalu mencolek ujung hidungnya dengan dua jari dan membawanya ke atas dua jari yang lain, membentuk huruf X jika dilihat dari atas.

 _Pesta ulang-tahunnya menyenangkan._

Ada keraguan yang dapat Chanyeol tangkap, dari cara kalimat terakhirnya yang menggantung, atau dari senyum gadis itu yang memudar.

"Nenek sihir itu bertanya macam-macam lagi, ya?"

Cepat-cepat, gadis itu menggeleng. Dan Chanyeol segera tahu jawabannya adalah ' _ya_ '.

Yoora adalah saudara Chanyeol satu-satunya, dan juga merupakan satu-satunya wanita di keluarga itu setelah kepergian sang ibu. Dia juga satu-satunya makhluk cerewet yang akan menanyakan pertanyaan terkutuk itu di tiap kesempatan.

Ya, pertanyaan terkutuk soal ' _kapan kalian akan punya anak?'_ Chanyeol akan menghindarinya sebisa mungkin, karena... itu tidak mungkin. Ia tidak mungkin mempunyai anak dari hubungan yang tidak berdasarkan cinta, kan?

Di sisi lain, Baekhyun hanya akan menunduk dan tersenyum, sebisanya menghindari jawaban karena ia tahu, betapa Chanyeol tidak menyukainya. Mendadak, kilasan kejadian dan pembicaraan tadi siang muncul lagi di benaknya.

Melihat anak-anak itu, yang berlarian ke sana-kemari, tidak pelak membuatnya iri. Melihat bagaimana Daehan merengek pada Yoora agar bisa meniup lilin ulang tahun lebih cepat dan memanggilnya ibu membuat gadis itu juga menginginkan hal yang sama. Di lubuk hatinya, ia juga ingin menjadi seorang ibu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa sampai berpikir Chanyeol tidak menginginkan anak?" Yoora bertanya, setelah Baekhyun dengan payah coba menyuarakan pikirannya. Daehan sudah tertidur di pangkuan Yoora karena kelelahan sementara semua anak lain telah pulang. Pesta sudah lama selesai dan yang tertinggal hanyalah sisa-sisa balon, sampah _snacks,_ dan berbagai pernak-pernik untuk dibereskan.

 _Mungkin karena ia tidak pernah menunjukkan ia menginginkannya?_ Kalimat yang tidak terucap. Tidak akan dapat dimengerti meskipun ia mencoba.

"Chanyeol itu... sebenarnya sangat menyukai anak kecil," Yoora melarikan jemari-jemari kurusnya di rambut tebal Daehan. "Dia sangat senang bermain dengan Daehan. Aku selalu berpikir dia akan menjadi sosok ayah yang baik. Jadi, _Eonnie_ seratus persen yakin dia ingin punya anak. Mungkin hanya malu mengatakannya, Baekhyun. Dia itu pria paling kikuk yang pernah ada jika itu menyangkut soal menunjukkan perasaannya."

Baekhyun menyimpan nasehat itu dalam hati, melipatnya rapi dan menyimpannya rapat-rapat. Chanyeol ingin bayi. Dan ia ingin menjadi ibu dari bayi-bayi itu. Memikirkannya membuat gadis itu memerah, dan kalau bukan karena Chanyeol yang menatapnya aneh, gadis itu mungkin tidak dapat menarik diri dari lamunannya.

"Wajahmu merah. Ada... yang salah?"

Baekhyun tersedak udara. Ia meraih cumi-cuminya lagi dan membuat akting terbaik dalam hidupnya dengan berpura-pura makanan itu terlalu pedas di lidah.

Chanyeol mengigit cumi-nya dan mengernyit. Karena, sejak kapan makanan yang sama yang tadi gadis itu lahap dengan beringas menjadi begitu pedas (menurutnya) dalam waktu sepersekian detik?

.

* * *

.

Setelah meja makan dirapikan dan piring habis dicuci, Chanyeol menemukan gadis itu bergelung di sofa. Ia sendiri memilih untuk naik ke kamar tidur, mencoba tidur, dan gagal. Ia mencoba me _-review_ jadwalnya besok, dan mungkin pekerjaan yang harus ia tangani namun tidak, ia terlalu malas untuk memenuhi kepalanya dengan pekerjaan saat ini. Jadi ia turun kembali dan mendudukkan diri di sofa di samping gadis itu. Sebuah film _Disney_ dengan gadis berambut merah menyala yang mengembang kemana-mana terlihat sedang membidikkan panahnya di layar televisi. Chanyeol meneliti, wanita di sampingnya sedang menahan napas.

Pikiran jahil melintas di benak Chanyeol. Ia meletakkan telapak tangannya di depan wajah Baekhyun, menghalangi arah pandang gadis itu, dan menyebabkannya secara otomatis tercekat oleh kehadiran Chanyeol yang tidak diduga. Ekspresi cemberut yang selanjutnya terjadi begitu berharga, Chanyeol tidak bisa tidak tertawa.

 _Kau mau menonton siaran sepak bola?_ Tanyanya begitu reda dari kekagetan yang sekarang berganti panik. Ia meraih remote control, sigap untuk menghentikan film yang sedang ia tonton saat tangan Chanyeol menghentikannya.

"Kartun...," mulainya, menunjuk layar TV dengan dagu, "sepertinya lucu juga."

Selanjutnya mereka menonton separuh film Disney berjudul _Brave_ itu dalam diam. Pertamanya, Chanyeol hanya akan tersenyum geli sendiri melihat betapa tegangnya gadis itu, meski, berani bertaruh, ini bukan kali pertama ia menontonnya. Lalu setelahnya ia juga mulai memahami ceritanya dan larut dalam plot kisah itu. Chanyeol tertawa, menahan napas, dan merasakan apa yang dirasakan tokoh Merida di sana.

Film hampir habis. Mereka berdua telah bergotong-royong menghabiskan semangkuk besar _popcorn caramel_ yang gadis itu buat. Posisi juga telah beberapa kali berganti. Chanyeol yang awalnya hanya duduk dengan formal di sofa, sekarang setengah berbaring di atas karpet, dengan punggungnya bersandar pada sofa dan kepalanya beristirahat dimana pantatnya satu jam yang lalu berada. Ia menatap langit-langit guna menyegarkan pandangannya. Lalu sudut matanya menemukan Baekhyun. Ia menatapnya beberapa saat, hingga gadis itu tersadar dan membalas tatapannya.

 _Apa_? Gadis itu mengangkat dua tangan setinggi dada dan mengangkat bahu.

Chanyeol tidak langsung menjawab. Ia melihat film memasuki fase penutup setelah klimaks yang menegangkan, kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali pada gadis yang masih menatapnya, menunggu.

"Hanya penasaran. Kenapa kau suka sekali dengan kartun?"

Dengan senyum, Baekhyun mengendikkan dagunya ke arah televisi. Ia menarik dua jari dan mengibas-ngibaskannya di depan hidung, menarik dan mengembangkan kelima jari di depan dada dengan wajah penuh penekanan, kemudian mempertemukan kuncup-kuncup ujung jemari kedua tangannya dua kali. Lalu dengan lebih menggebu ia meyentuh dagunya dengan jari tengah, lalu dengan satu jari telunjuk yang dengan cepat digantikan dua buah jempol bergerak ke arah berlawanan, saling menjauh. Chanyeol mencoba mencerna sebaik mungkin meski ia kehilangan beberapa kata-kata.

"Maksudmu... kartun menunjukkan lebih banyak... eskpresi? Daripada..."

Chanyeol mengulang, mengangkat kedua jempol dan membawanya ke arah berlawanan, namun ia tetap tidak mengerti. Tidak hingga Baekhyun menunjuk dirinya dan diri gadis itu sendiri.

"Daripada kita? Daripada dunia nyata?"

Anggukan antusian serta dua jempol yang gadis itu berikan membuat senyum mengembang di bibir Chanyeol. Sungguh, mempelajari bahasa isyarat itu tidak mudah!

"Kartun lebih baik dalam menunjukkan ekspresi daripada orang-orang di dunia nyata?"

 _Ya. Mereka lebih mudah dipahami meski aku tidak bisa mendengar apapun, meski tanpa teks._

Setelah menonton satu buah lagi kartun dan Baekhyun tidak berhasil menyelesaikannya (karena tertidur di pertengahan film), Chanyeol mematikan TV dan menggendongnya kembali ke kamar. Gadis itu bereaksi kecil dengan menggeliat saat Chanyeol menurunkannya di atas tempat tidur, namun begitu tangannya menemukan guling, ia segera memeluknya dan tidak lagi berkutik. Chanyeol terkekeh pelan.

Malam itu ia tidak dapat tidur seperti Baekhyun. Jinah masih mengisi pikirannya. Tentang pernikahan, tentang cinta... Lalu entah bagaimana, tentang kartun yang dapat lebih mudah dibaca ketimbang manusia.

Ia berharap ia dapat hidup di dunia Merida saja.

.

* * *

.

 **A/N: Hasilnya, teteup GS. Makasih banyak ya yang udah review, terkhusus hellovromvrom yang udah hyping, makasih banyak!**

 **Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan untuk membangun cerita ini, jadi jangan sungkan-sungkan ya ninggalin review, semuanya sangat berarti 3**

 **Atau tinggalin di sosmed saya: Instagram specialnay dan Twitter: specialnay27**

 **See you in the next part!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tiga**

 **.**

"Hari-hari anda membosankan? _Say no more!_ Karena LTV akan menemanimu setiap saat."

"Dengan tayangan-tayangan yang beda, segar, memikat! Reality show terbaru dan drama-drama yang dijamin akan membuat anda betah berada di depan televisi!"

"Untuk mengawali harimu, di pagi hari, akan ada _Tweet Tweet,_ sebuah tayangan yang memadukan berita, komedi, dan info-info menarik..."

Chanyeol berdiri di sana, menonton dengan segelas kopi di tangan dan _mac_ di tangan yang lain. Seseorang menawarkan diri untuk memegangi kopi yang baru seteguk ia minum itu dan Chanyeol dengan senang hati memberikannya. Ekspresinya masih skeptis.

"Untukmu saja, kalau kau mau," tambahnya. Kopinya agak... kurang pas. Chanyeol bisa mendapat yang lebih baik di rumah.

"Oh, terimakasih... Pak."

"Segini saja?"

"Ya?" Pria itu mengurungkan diri meminum kopi di tangannya demi menatap sang boss. Perlu beberapa detik baginya untuk mencerna maksud pertanyaan itu, jelas dari raut wajahnya.

Chanyeol menghela napas dan membuka mulut lagi. "Iklannya. Seperti ini saja?"

Mereka sedang syuting saat itu,membuat tayangan iklan untuk setiap program yang mereka miliki. Iklan ini, otomatis, akan sering ditayangkan. Dan dari wajahnya, Chanyeol tidak tampak terkesan sama sekali dengan dua orang di sana, bermain-main dengan berbagai properti dan mencoba membuatnya terlihat semenarik mungkin.

"Oh itu... tentu tidak, Pak!" Kim Jongdae, seperti yang tertera di _nametag-_ nya, buru-buru menjelaskan. "Kita akan menggunakan edit dan efek-efek 3D maupun 4dD yang canggih. Juga, kita sedang menunggu model utamanya, Pak. Model internasional yang sedang naik daun! Sangat sulit untuk mengontraknya, namun kita berhasil membujuknya untuk melirik kontrak kita!"

"Model... Internasional?"

Ia menoleh, mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda ketertarikan. Karena, di saat televisi lain mungkin berpikir untuk bekerjasama dengan artis kenamaan, mereka memilih seorang... model.

" _Yup,_ " Jongdae mengacungkan dua jempol, lalu cepat-cepat menurunkannya begitu menyadari ia sudah bertindak sok akrab. "Sangat cantik dan sedang _in._ "

Chanyeol tidak ingat pernah menandatangani ijin kontrak sedemikian, tapi kadang, ia memang mempercayakan beberapa hal detail pada sejumlah kecil bawahan kepercayaannya.

"Ya... Tuan Wu sudah setuju."

"Siapa..."

Pertanyaan itu menggantung di udara, terlupakan. Jerit getaran ponsel yang berasal dari saku celana Chanyeol memaksa pria itu untuk segera mengangkatnya bahkan tanpa melihat ID si pemanggil. Chanyeol sedikit menyesali keputusannya begitu suara oktaf penuh falseto di ujung sana berbicara (atau itu berteriak?) terlalu nyaring untuk kesehatan telinganya.

" _Noona_ , _please._ Aku sedang di kantor." Ia berdeham, mencoba tetap terlihat _cool_ di hadapan seluruh karyawan yang ia tahu diam-diam sedang mengawasinya.

"Aku tidak peduli," jawab suara di seberang sana, terdengar nyaring dan jelas meski tanpa menghidupkan _speaker._ "Toh, jika sedang tidak di kantor, kau tidak akan mau menjawab telfonmu."

Chanyeol menghela napas kalah. "Baik. Apa memangnya yang kau inginkan?"

"Jangan bilang kau lupa?! Besok, makan malam di rumah Bibi Seungah. Jangan sampai terlambat!"

" _Noona_ , besok aku—"

"Tidak ada tapi, Chanyeol. Kemaren waktu ulang tahun Daehan kau juga tidak bisa datang. Dan biar kuingatkan, Bibi Seungah ini jauh lebih galak daripada Daehan."

Di situ, Chanyeol menahan diri untuk tidak memutar bolamata. Ia tidak perlu diingatkan. Daehan baru berulang tahun yang ke-5 kemarin, sementara Bibi Seungah? Yang ke-55 beberapa bulan lalu. Daehan baru lancar berbicara, sementara Bibi Seungah selalu mengkritik segala hal dengan pedasnya. Chanyeol tidak menyukainya, tidak pernah. Dan ia selalu membuat komentar buruk tentang ketidakmampuan istrinya berbicara di depan Baekhyun sendiri. Seolah-olah gadis itu tidak dapat memahami ucapannya.

"Oke, akan kuusahakan." Tidak ada yang lebih baik untuk menutup mulut cerewet kakaknya itu selain kalimat barusan, meskipun Chanyeol tidak berjanji ia akan menepatinya.

Ia menyimpan ponselnya kembali ke saku, berniat kembali ke kantornya saat keributan lain terjadi. Semua kru yang tadinya sibuk menata berbagai hal dan mondar-mandir ke sana kemari, sekarang bertambah sibuk. Seseorang berjalan melewati pintu dengan langkah anggun, dan Chanyeol tidak bisa lebih mengutuki peruntungannya daripada sekarang.

Kenapa harus dia?

"Oh dia datang!" Jongdae berseru, seraya dengan gesit menghampiri gadis itu dan menyalaminya, sebelum kembali ke Chanyeol. "Ini Nana Im, Pak. Model kita. Di Perancis dan berbagai negara lainnya, beliau ini sangat terkenal. Kami merasa beruntung sekali dapat bekerjasama dengannya." Kemudian pada Jinah ia berkata dalam bahasa Inggris terpatah-patah. "This... is our boss, Madam. We are... very happy to have you here..."

"Tidak masalah," jawab gadis itu dalam bahasa Korea yang lancar, mengagetkan Jongdae yang sekarang membelalakkan matanya. Pasalnya, gadis itu tidak tampak seperti orang Korea, tidak murni setidaknya. Ada kesan Eropa di tulang pipinya yang tinggi, matanya yang dalam, maupun alis sempurnanya.

"Senang dapat bekerja sama dengan kalian," tambah Jinah, senyum lebar berbingkai bibir semerah _cherry_ yang pas, yang memporak-porandakan hati banyak kaum Adam. Ia menunjukkan senyum itu hanya pada satu orang, pada pria yang sekarang ia ulurkan tangannya untuk dijabat. "Senang bekerja sama dengan anda, _Pak Chanyeol,_ " ujarnya, dengan humor pada embel-embel 'pak'.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum, nyaris masam, dan menjabat tangannya hanya karena formalitas. "Senang bekerja sama denganmu."

Yang ia sadari setelahnya, bahwa gadis itu menggenggam tangannya lebih lama dari seharusnya.

.

* * *

.

"Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun terhenti, lalu nyaris melayangkan tas sandang di tangannya pada siapapun yang telah menepuk pundaknya dengan tiba-tiba. Jika saja, wajah yang muncul di pandangan tidak terkesan familiar.

Ia mengerutkan alis. Tubuh tinggi dan tegap, mata yang tajam, bibir tebal... dan senyum yang... tampan. _Orang ini... siapa, kira-kira?_

"Baekhyun, kan?"

Pia itu bertanya lagi. Wajahnya ramah, dan senyumnya semakin menegaskan hal itu. Baekhyun serta merta menurunkan tas yang ia pegang erat-erat, meski tidak berusaha menutupi kebingungan di wajahnya.

Seperti dapat membaca kebingungan gadis itu, pria itu melanjutnya. "Ini Daehyun, Jung Daehyun." ia merogoh sakunya selama beberapa saat untuk sebuah dompet dan mengulurkan kartu nama. Baekhyun menelitinya. Seorang Advokat.

"Kita pernah bertemu beberapa kali, kupikir, di acara ayahmu, dan pesta pernikahanmu dengan Chanyeol."

Sampai di situ, Baekhyun mengangguk. Jujur, ia masih tidak dapat mengingat namun untuk berlaku sopan, ia tersenyum canggung dan mengangguk seolah mengerti. Setidaknya itu akan membuat orang ini merasa lebih baik, kan?

 _Kau... mengenal suamiku?_ Ia bertanya dengan gerakan tangan, merapatkan ke-empat jarinya dan mengetuk-ngetukkan di kening, lalu memetik jarinya di atas kepala dan menangkupkan kedua tangan. Gerakan-gerakan lugas yang disambut kerut di kening pria itu.

 _Oh, tentu saja!_ Baekhyun menepuk keningnya, terkekeh kecil sebelum mengeluarkan sebuah buku tulis kecil beserta pulpen.

 _Kau mengenal Chanyeol?_ Ia menulis.

 _"_ Ah ya, dia teman kuliah." Pria itu ikut terkekeh. "Kami berteman cukup lama. Dan secara darah, kami juga adalah sepupu, meskipun sepupu dua kali."

Baekhyun tersenyum. Ia menghargai cara bagaimana pria itu tetap berusaha membuat percakapan berlangsung, meskipun ia sempat menggaruk punggung lehernya menunjukkan bahwa bukan hanya Baekhyun sendiri yang merasa canggung.

Daehyun memperhatikan sekeliling. Mereka sedang berada tepat di depan kantor pusat LTV, perusahaan penyiaran milik Chanyeol yang ia rintis sendiri.

"Omong-omong kau ke sini untuk menemuinya?"

Gadis itu tersenyum. Biasanya ya, tempat ini sudah seperti rumah kedua baginya mengingat seberapa sering ia mengunjungi LTV hanya untuk mengantarkan makanan. Namun kali ini, ia menggeleng.

"Lalu?"

Menulis lagi di atas kertas yang ia bawa, ia kemudian menyerahkannya pada Daehyun. Senyum percampuran antara _excited_ dan malu-malu mengembang di bibir tipisnya.

 _Apa kau tahu dimana_ _kantor redaksi_ _?_

"Kantor redaksi? Oh, yeah, aku tahu. Aku bisa mengantarmu ke sana."

Mendengar itu, Baekhyun buru-buru memberikan segala gestur penolakan. Ia dengan cepat menulis dan menyorongkannya ke depan wajah Daehyun.

 _Aku bisa sendiri. Tunjukkan saja jalannya._

"Tidak apa. Aku juga tidak sibuk." Pria itu mulai berjalan, meski cukup pelan, namun mau tak mau, Baekhyun mengikuti. "Aku cukup sering berkunjung ke sini jika ada waktu luang, hanya untuk makan siang atau minum kopi dengan Chanyeol. _Well,_ jika anak itu tidak sedang sibuk. Kadang juga mengintip studio, siapa tahu mereka tertarik untuk menyewaku. Maksudku, wajah ini, lumayan, kan?"

Ia berpose dengan membentuk bingkai di bawah dagu, membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menyemburkan tawa pelan. Ia tahu pria itu bercanda di bagian akhir. Meskipun, sebenarnya, itu benar. Pria itu tidak tampak buruk. Dia tampan, dengan wajah bersih dan rambut tertata, setelan yang ia gunakan semakin melengkapi aura wibawa di dalam dirinya. Dan senyumnya ramah.

Baekhyun merasa, ia akan bisa berteman baik dengan orang ini.

.

* * *

.

Makan malam berlangsung seperti malam-malam biasanya (ketika Chanyeol pulang tepat waktu tanpa memutuskan harus lembur). Sepi. Yang sedikit berbeda adalah, Chanyeol akan duduk di sofa di samping gadis itu, dan ikut menonton. Kali ini gadis itu sedang memindah-mindah saluran TV ketika Chanyeol mendudukkan diri di sampingnya.

 _Apa kau ingin menonton sesuatu?_ Gadis itu bertanya, mendadak tercekat menyadari jarak minimal di antara mereka sekarang.

Chanyeol mengendikkan bahu. "Saluran berita, kalau ada."

Namun mereka berakhir menonton siaran langsung balap MotoGP yang biasanya akan membangkitkan suasana hati Chanyeol. Ia menyukai siaran olahraga. Hanya saja, kali ini tidak begitu berhasil. Tidak ada komunikasi, lagi. Mereka hanya diam menonton, seolah-olah memperhatikan pantat Mark Marquez atau Pedrossa di antara dengung mesin kendaraan adalah hal paling menarik sedunia. Baekhyun menarik kakinya naik untuk ia peluk dan menggigit bibir. Betapa pertanyaan ringan seperti 'bagaimana harimu?' tergantung di ujung lidahnya, atau dalam kasus Baekhyun, di ujung jemari tangannya. Betapa ia ingin berbagi dengan pria itu. Ingin menjadi pasangan yang normal.

Namun menatap Chanyeol, napasnya menjadi tidak beraturan. Ia gugup setengah mati.

Chanyeol-lah yang pada akhirnya membuka percakapan.

"Besok malam, Bibi Seungah mengundang makan malam," ujarnya, setelah memastikan kali ini Baekhyun menatap ke arahnya dan dapat membaca gerak bibirnya. Kadang ia juga mencoba mempraktekkan bahasa tangan yang ia tahu, namun hasilnya terlihat terlalu aneh dan kaku, dan Chanyeol nyaris mati karena merasa malu.

Ia menatap gadis itu, memperhatikan bagaimana bahunya menegang dan ia terlihat lebih kecil dari sebenarnya. Ia mengerti. Bibi Seungah tidak pernah menyukainya.

"Aku akan berusaha menghindar sebisanya," ujarnya, membatalkan pertanyaan untuk gadis itu apakah ia ingin ikut atau tidak.

Cepat-cepat, Baekhyun melambaikan tangan dan menggeleng. _Kau harus tetap ikut,_ ujarnya. Chanyeol, sebenarnya tidak mengerti dengan apa yang gadis itu lakukan dengan menekuk jari telunjuknya kemudian memasukkan dua jari ke lubang yang ia buat di tangan lain. Namun segala ekspresi wajah dan penekanan yang gadis itu buat meyakinkan Chanyeol bahwa Baekhyun menentang rencananya untuk kabur.

Dan itulah kenapa pada hari berikutnya, Chanyeol telah meminta asistennya untuk mengosongkan jadwalnya malam itu.

Chanyeol sedang merapikan dasi yang terus dengan bandelnya tersangkut di salah satu sisi saat telpon berbunyi lagi. Pria itu mendesah jengkel. Tanpa memperhatikan lagi, ia mengangkat ponsel pribadinya dan menempelkannya ke telinga, ditopang oleh bahu sementara tangannya kembali sibuk melonggarkan dasi untuk membentuk simpul dari awal.

"Apa lagi sekarang?" tanyanya, tidak repot-repot menyembunyikan kegusaran dari nada suaranya. Yoora, kakak perempuannya itu sudah tiga kali ia bolak-balik menelpon dalam satu jam terakhir. Bolak balik mengingatkan Chanyeol untuk tidak melupakan jadwal makan malam, dan yang terakhir meminta dibelikan sesuatu. Apa lagi sekarang?!

Namun suara yang menyahut kemudian bukanlah suara cempreng Yoora noona.

"Chanyeol," sapa gadis itu. Tangannya terhenti, begitu pun napasnya. Suara itu... terlalu familiar, dan Chanyeol tidak menyukainya.

Lebih cepat dari yang ia kira bisa ia lakukan, Chanyeol dapat mengontrol dirinya dan mendengus pelan. "Darimana kau mendapat nomorku?"

Karena seingat Chanyeol, ia telah menggantinya setelah kepergian Jinah. Ia membuang semua tentang gadis itu. Hampir.

"Bisa kita bicara?" Alih-alih menjawab, gadis itu justru bertanya.

"Soal?" Skeptis.

"Soal kita."

"Maaf aku tidak punya waktu."

Chanyeol tahu benar untuk tidak pernah melayani permintaan gadis itu, untuk tidak mendengarkannya, untuk tidak pernah bicara dengannya. Ia tahu benar ia harus menutup telpon cepat-cepat dan melupakan pembicaraan singkat itu pernah terjadi. Ia hanya harus menutupnya, lalu mengemudi ke rumah Bibi Seungah untuk makan malam bersama seperti yang dijadwalkan. Namun di sinilah ia, mengemudikan mobilnya. Tidak ke tempat makan malam, tapi arah yang berbeda.

Dan itu terjadi cukup dengan satu kalimat "Beri aku satu kesempatan? Aku berjanji ini yang terakhir" yang diucapkan dengan nada nyaris memelas. Hanya satu kalimat meminta dari gadis itu dan Chanyeol telah berantakan.

Di tengah jalanan yang sedang padat-padatnya , terjebak macet selama dua jam, Chanyeol akhirnya tiba di tempat itu. Ia tidak tahu apakah harus tertawa atau mengutuki tempat yang gadis itu pilih. Cafe yang sama yang sering mereka kunjungi. Tempat yang sama saat terakhir kali gadis itu meninggalkannya.

 _Lelucon apalagi ini_?

Ia memastikan untuk menyuarakan pertanyaan itu segera setelah mendudukkan diri di hadapan Jinah, yang sedang sibuk menyeruput _frappuccino_ nya.

"Aku memesan _Iced Americano_. Kesukaanmu, kan?" balasnya atas pertanyaan itu seraya menunjuk dengan dagu gelas es kopi di hadapan Chanyeol.

Jinah tersenyum, dan Chanyeol merasa, senyum itu mengandung arti 'aku masih mengingatnya'. Ada kebanggaan dari senyumnya itu. Sayangnya, dia salah. Es kopi dengan lebih banyak rasa pahit dari manisnya itu bukan kesukaan Chanyeol lagi.

"Jadi... apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Kita akan bekerjasama, Chanyeol. Dan aku tidak ingin mencampur-adukkan pekerjaan dengan urusan pribadi."

"Setuju," Chanyeol dengan cepat mengaminkan.

"Dan," Jinah memberikan pria di depannya tatapan yang mengancam, kalau-kalau pria itu berniat memotongnya lagi. "Secara pribadi, aku ingin mengucapkan selamat atas pernikahanmu. Harus aku akui, bahwa, yeah, _I still love you._ Tapi mau bagaimana lagi," katanya seraya mengendikkan bahu, seakan itu bukan masalah besar. " _I will mind my own business. And so should you._ "

Pernyataan itu disambut kerut di kening Chanyeol. Karena... kenapa tiba-tiba—

"Apa maksudmu?"

Sebagai jawaban tidak langsung, Jinah justru mengulurkan tangannya yang bercat kuku warna maroon, senada dengan _blazer_ nya malam itu.

"Kita berteman. Setuju?"

Ia segera menariknya kembali begitu tak kunjung menerima tanggapan dari Chanyeol.

"Baguslah," jawab pria itu kalem beberapa saat kemudian.

 _Baguslah? Oh, okay._ Di sana, Jinah memutar bolamata. "Memangnya kau pikir aku cinta mati padamu atau apa? Memangnya kau satu-satunya pria di dunia? Cium saja sepatuku, Chanyeol!"

Dengan gusar gadis itu meraih tasnya dan bangkit berdiri. Ia sudah melangkah beberapa langkah menjauh dan berbalik kembali, untuk meletakkan sejumlah uang demi membayar minuman yang ia pesan. Ia seorang Im Jinah, tentu saja itu sedikit membantu menaikkan harga dirinya.

Begitu ia melangkahnya _high heels-_ nya keluar dari kafe, gadis itu baru menyadari bahwa hujan sedang turun dengan lebat-lebatnya. Ia mendekap dan mengusap kedua lengannya. Dingin. Sekarang ia menyesal tidak memakai mantel atau pakaian yang lebih tebal. Ia lupa bahwa sekarang telah memasuki musim gugur dan udara sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk musim dingin.

 _Dan demi Tuhan tidak adakah taxi atau apapun yang lewat sini_?!

Hanya tepat sebelum gadis itu membeku kedinginan di situ (atau begitulah yang ia pikir mungkin akan terjadi), sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh pundaknya. Aroma itu familiar sehingga Jinah tidak perlu menoleh untuk tahu siapa yang telah meminjamkannya mantel.

Pria itu tidak berlama-lama. Ia berlari ke parkiran untuk kembali dengan mobilnya. Ia menurunkan kaca mobil dan menggumamkan 'masuklah' yang tidak terdengar cukup ramah.

Jinah mendengus. "Aku bisa naik taxi."

Namun pria itu tidak beranjak. Ia menurunkan kaca jendela lebih rendah lagi. "Masuklah. Taxi tidak sering lewat sini."

Beberapa argumen kemudian, gadis itu duduk di kursi penumpang sementara Chanyeol memfokuskan pandangnya ke jalanan. Mereka tidak bicara. Tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Berpikir mengapa mereka harus berada dalam siatuasi demikian.

Jinah, tidak merasa nyaman berada satu mobil dengan pria yang pernah mengisi separuh hidupnya dengan eksistensi tawanya yang renyah dan pundaknya yang hangat. Pria yang sekarang berlaku dingin padanya meski Jinah dapat melihatnya... ia masih dapat melihat perasaannya.

Dan Chanyeol... Ia berusaha mengabaikan gadis itu. Ia bersumpah ia telah mencoba. Namun di luar hujan deras, dan gadis itu sendirian. Ia hanya tidak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Hanya karena hujan, atau begitulah Chanyeol mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sepanjang perjalanan mengantar gadis itu pulang.

.

* * *

 **A/N:** Membosankan, ya? Ini masih pengenalan konflik soalnya. Tapi kalau ada kritik apalagi saran, jangan sungkan-sungkan ya buat ngasih tahu! Dan jangan bosan-bosan buat mengikuti cerita ini dan review.

 **PS: Cara balas review gimana sih? Kok jadi ke inbox? Pengen balas satu2.**

Love, Naya.


	5. Chapter 5

**Empat**

 **.**

 _Bagaimana makan malamnya?_

Baekhyun bertanya begitu pria itu berdiri di hadapannya, pada Chanyeol yang pulang lewat dari tengah malam. Chanyeol tidak menyangka ia masih akan berjaga, menonton film tengah malam yang menyediakan subtitle. Ia terpaku sejenak sebelum melepaskan sepatu dan menaruhnya di rak besar di belakang pintu, lalu meraba-raba sebentar demi menemukan saklar lampur yang sudah ia hapal letaknya. Cahaya putih segera menyirami ruangan yang tadinya temaram, nyaris gelap jika bukan karena cahaya yan terpancar dari televisi besar di sana. Chanyeol menemukan tatapannya secara otomatis, terlihat jelas Baekhyun sedang berusaha keras menahan kantuknya ketika pria itu mendekat ke sofa.

"Kenapa belum tidur?" Ia balas bertanya, jarinya bergerak melonggarkan dasi dan menariknya lepas.

Baekhyun mengendik. Lalu seolah baru terpikir, ia menambahkan ' _belum mengantuk'_ dengan mengibas _-_ ngibaskan tangannya setinggi wajah kemudian setinggi dada _._

Padahal Chanyeol dapat melihat jelas gadis itu berusaha menahan kantuknya. Namun ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya membiarkan Baekhyun meraih tas kerja miliknya untuk diletakan di tempatnya biasa. Sedikit mengernyit mengetahui ada yang kurang pada pria itu.

 _Dimana jasmu?_ Tanyanya, dengan gerakan seperti menyampirkan jas dari belakang.

Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan kasual saja, sebenarnya. Namun Chanyeol menemukan jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat dari normal. Pertanyaan yang menohoknya telak. Ia merasa seolah... ia telah melakukan sesuatu yang buruk yang tidak boleh gadis itu ketahui.

"Oh! Hmm kurasa... tertinggal di kantor."

Ia memberikannya pada Jinah.

 _Ceroboh,_ komentar Baekhyun lalu pergi untuk meletakkan tas kerja Chanyeol pada tempat biasa. Ia kembali dengan secangkir teh hangat di satu tangan dan setoples _cookies_ cokelat buatannya sendiri di tangan yang lain.

Chanyeol mendudukkan diri di sofa, menatap film yang gadis itu tadi tonton tanpa tahu apa judul dan bagaimana ceritanya. Pikirannya tidak di situ, tidak bisa. Masih berkeliaran di berbagai tempat yang bukan kepalanya sendiri. Ada perasaan aneh yang tidak bisa ia singkirkan. Lalu datang sebuah pesan teks.

Dari: 082211322xxx

Pesan: Terimakasih, Chanyeol.

 _Jinah._

.

* * *

.

Jika Baekhyun tidak berada di taman merawat deretan bunga-bunganya, atau di dapur memanggang kue, Chanyeol tahu dimana dapat menemukannya. Dia memanjat tangga di depan rak buku tinggi di kamarnya. Tangga yang kelihtannya hanya untuk mengambil buku yang tidak dapat dijangkau namun sebenarnya lebih dari puncak tangga, ia meraih gagang kecil yang hampir tidak kelihatan dan mendorong pelan pintu yang menyatu dengan langit-langit. Semacam ruang rahasia yang menjadi tempat favorit gadis itu untuk menyembunyikan diri.

Ruangan itu sempit saja, beratap rendah dengan salah satunya sisinya berbentuk diagonal. Dua buah jendela besar di sana memberikan banyak ruang bagi cahaya matahari untuk masuk, Dahulu, Chanyeol menjadikan ruangan itu sebagai gudang, namun Baekhyun menyulap tempat suram itu menjadi markas yang tampak nyaman hanya dengan keberadaannya di sana, duduk memunggungi Chanyeol.

Di tengah ruangan itu terdapat sebuah karpet tebal dengan meja bundar di tengahnya. Meja itu menjadi meja kerja bagi Baekhyun dengan sebuah laptop, setumpuk kertas-kertas gambar, selusin pensil dan pensil warna, dan sebuah tabung kaca berisi kertas-kertas origami berbentuk hati. _Paper hearts._ Dan seiring dengan langkah Chanyeol yang membawanya lebih dekat pada gadis itu, ia melihat wanita yang dinikahinya sejak tiga tahun lalu itu sedang melipat salah satu kertas origami, ada sebuah pulpen dan tulisan yang tidak bisa ia baca di bagian dalam kertas. Kadang, ia penasaran, tapi ia menghargai privasi Baekhyun dan dia bersumpah ia tidak akan pernah mengintip atau apa.

Gadis itu senang membuat paper hearts.

Kisah yang ia susun di kepala sudah berada di ujung lidah Chanyeol, penjelasan tentang kesalahpahaman kecil kemarin, makan malam itu. Tentang ia yang tidak pernah menghadirinya. Chanyeol menepuk pundak Baekhyun pelan untuk menarik perhatiannya. Gadis itu menoleh. Dan tersenyum. Baekhyun selalu tersenyum padanya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Chanyeol tahu itu pertanyaan bodoh. Tapi _oh well,_ dia payah dalam memulai percakapan.

Dengan gembira, Baekhyun menunjukkan hati setengah jadi berwarna hijau yang sedang ia buat. Chanyeol melirik isi tabung. Hati. Selalu hati. Meskipun Chanyeol yakin gadis itu tahu cara membuat origami dalam bentuk lainnya. Ia pernah membuat burung dan perahu untuk keponakan Chanyeol.

"Sudah berapa hati yang kau buat?" Chanyeol, dengan dagunya menunjuk tabung berisi hati warna-warni, kertas-kertas itu telah memenuhi lebih dari setengahnya. Ia tahu tujuannya ke sana bukan untuk menanyakan itu, tapi entahlah... tiba-tiba penjelasan itu seolah meluncur turun kembali ke kerongkongannya.

Baekhyun mengendikkan bahu dan dengan rajin menggeleng. _Tidak tahu._

"Apa kau tidak ingin membuat sampai seribu? Bukankah kata orang seribu origami akan membuat impianmu terkabul?"

Sejenak, Baekhyun terhenti. Matanya yang cokelat karamel mengunci Chanyeol dalam pandangan yang hangat dan secerah Minggu pagi. Bibinya yang tipis dan berwarna merah jambu membuat sedikit celah. Nyaris menariknya ke dalam sebuah ciuman saat itu juga, hanya karena instingnya mengatakan demikian, saat gadis itu mulai bicara. Jari-jemari lentik menari dengan anggun di udara. Kelimanya membuat melengkung di depan dada Baekhyun sebelum gadis itu dengan lembut mengangkatnya ke udara. Chanyeol terpana, atas betapa indahnya cara gadis itu berbicara hingga ia nyaris melewatkan apa yang Baekhyun coba sampaikan. Atau mungkin dia memang melewatkannya.

 _Harapanku sudah terwujud. Aku tidak bisa mengharapkan lebih..._

Chanyeol mengerjap. Ia menggeram pelan karena tidak dapat menangkap makna gerakan tangan gadis itu.

"Apa yang kau katakan?" Oke, ia merasa bodoh sekarang.

Namun Baekhyun hanya mengendikkan bahu. Dan tersenyum.

 _Kau mau makan malam sekarang?_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Perasaan itu mengganjal. Rasa bersalah yang Chanyeol tidak mengerti. _Well,_ dia telah secara tidak langsung berbohong mengenai makan malam yang tidak ia lalui dan itu salah. _Tapi itu hanya makan malam sepele_ , pikirnya. Gadis itu menyimpulkan, dan ia bahkan tidak perlu mengatakan apa-apa. Namun kenapa... rasa bersalah itu tidak mau pergi?

 _Karena ia telah menutupi mengenai gadis yang pernah ia cintai_. Yang mungkin... sampai sekarang perasaan itu masih ada. Dan ia bukannya tidak mencoba mengatakan yang sebenarnya...

 _Sarapannya... apa tidak enak?_

Pertanyaan itu mengagetkan Chanyeol tadi pagi, ketika mereka menikmati sarapan bersama, atau Baekhyun yang menikmati, karena Chanyeol hanya menatap nasi gorengnya tanpa melakukan apa-apa, entah sejak kapan. Dengan senyum meminta maaf, ia menggeleng dan mulai menyendok sesuap nasi ke mulutnya. Pasti ada yang salah dengan lidahnya jika ia merasa makanan itu tidak enak. Istrinya selalu memasak makanan yang enak. Selalu.

"Ah tidak. Hanya... banyak pekerjaan di kantor." Oke, satu lagi kebohongan kecil.

Perasaan bersalah itu kini bermukim di pikiran Chanyeol. Ketika ia bangun tidur, mandi, sarapan,berangkat ke kantor... bahkan saat ia tengah disibukkan pekerjaan. Setiap ia melihat gadis itu atau hanya namanya ketika menanyakan apa yang ingin Chanyeol makan untuk makan malam.

Demi Tuhan, ia bahkan tidak melakukan apa-apa!

Chanyeol menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran mobil dan memjiat pangkal hidung. Jam kerjanya telah berakhir pada pukul sepuluh, sedikit lembur hari ini. Ia menjawab pesan singkat Baekhyun dengan 'mungkin spagethi?' sekitar empat jam yang lalu dan dapat dipastikan makanan itu telah menunggunya di rumah. Perut Chanyeol bergejolak mengingat ia tidak mengisinya dengan apapun selain kopi sejak siang tadi. Ia ingin cepat pulang.

Dan ia harus mengatakannya pada Baekhyun malam ini juga. Tentang makan malam yang gagal itu.

Ia tidak membutuhkan Baekhyun untuk percaya atau apapun. Ia bahkan tidak percaya gadis itu akan marah atau apa. Hanya saja... ia perlu melepaskan rasa bersalah sepele yang merongrongnya sedemikian rupa. Itu saja. Ia tidak seharusnya berbicara lagi dengan Jinah di luar jam kerja, dan ia berencana begitu.

Jika bukan karena dering ponsel dengan nomor kelewat familiar yang sekarang memanggilnya.

Gadis itu menelponnya. Dan beberapa saat Chanyeol hanya menatap, mempertimbangkan untuk menutupnya.

"Chanyeol..." Ia memutuskan untuk mengangkatnya. Suara di seberang sana samar, seakan mengantuk.

"Ada urusan apa menelpon malam-malam?"

Ketika tidak ada jawaban dari gadis itu, Chanyeol menghela napas tidak sabar. "Jika tidak ada, maka aku akan tutup telponnya sekarang."

"Chanyeol!" Ada yang aneh dengan nada suaranya. Terlambat satu detik bagi Chanyeol untk menyadari bahwa gadis itu mabuk. Kata-kata yang ia keluarkan kemudian terbata dan samar, tidak jelas.

"Jinah kamu dimana sekarang?"

"Hm? Kenapa... memangnya. Di sini gelap... banyak lampu..."

"Jinah," Chanyeol kembali menekan, urgen. "Katakan dimana kamu sekarang!"

Detik berikutnya, Chanyeol membuang jas dan ponselnya ke sisi bangku penumpang sementara ia memasukkan kunci dan menyalakan mesin, menjemput gadis itu dalam segala keterburuan.

Tidak ada lagi yang dapat ia pikirkan, kecuali kecemasannya pada gadis itu.

Hanya dua hari. Dua hari, dan Chanyeol kembali lagi ke komplek apartemen yang ia bersumpah tidak akan ia singgahi lagi. Namun di sinilah ia, membukakan pintu mobil dan memapah, setengah menyeret Jinah yang mabuk berat keluar. Mereka melalui lift yang familiar, lorong yang familiar, dan unit yang sama. Jinah tidak menjual apartemennya meski ia pindah ke Paris beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Apa _password_ nya?"

"... Tidak kuganti."

Tanggal kencan resmi pertama mereka. Chanyeol yang memasukkannya pertama kali, waktu itu. Jinah mengomel, mengatakan itu terlalu _cheesy,_ namun ia tidak pernah mengutak-atiknya dengan alasan malas. Chanyeol tahu bukan itu.

Rasanya aneh mengetik kembali angka-angka yang ia coba kubur dalam-dalam. Tiga tahun lamanya dan ia pikir ia nyaris berhasil. Ternyata tidak, kenangan-kenangan itu membanjir ke permukaan dengan mudahnya.

Coba menyingkirkan semua itu jauh-jauh, pria itu menggeleng dan selanjutnya membimbing Jinah yang sudah tidak dapat menopang tubuhnya sendiri ke sofa, mendudukkannya sepelan mungkin.

"Tunggu di sini aku akan membawakanmu air hangat."

Ia ke dapur dengan langkah ragu. Porselein putih dan biru yang bersusun masih dalam barisan sama seolah mengoloknya 'kau masih kembali?'. Menarik napas, Chanyeol berharap ia dapat menepisnya dan meraih mug terdekat dengan cepat. Ia membuka laci atas dan menemukan kotak teh seduh tanpa usaha. _Camomile tea_ mungkin akan membantu, setidaknya gadis itu selalu menyukainya.

Ia menaruh seduhan teh di dalam gelas dan akan mengambil air panas dari dispenser saat sepasang lengan mengalung di pinggangnya, dan kepala yang bersandar di punggungnya.

 _Like the old time._

"Jangan pulang," gumam Jinah. "Jangan pulang padanya, malam ini. Karena aku sudah pulang. Aku sudah pulang padamu..."

"Jinah-" tangannya di sana, bermaksud menyingkirkan lengan gadis itu, namun ia tahu ia tengah membohongi diri sendiri saat ia bahkan tidak bisa mendorongnya menjauh.

"Aku tahu kamu masih menginginkanku, Chanyeol... matamu mengatakan dengan jelas... Dan aku juga tidak ingin berbohong lagi. Tinggal di sini malam ini.," pintanya.

Malam itu, untuk pertama kalinya Chanyeol tidak kembali. Jinah memuntahkan isi perutnya dua kali, dan selanjutnya tidak mau melepaskan cengkeramannya dari kemeja jangan yang mulai berbau muntahan, _courtesy_ Jinah. Gadis itu memeluknya seperti koala di sofa ruang tamu hingga ia tertidur. Chanyeol lalu membawanya ke tempat tidur dan mengeluarkan ponsel.

To: Baekhyun

Pesan: Jangan menungguku malam ini. Lembur.

Dan ia sekarang berbohong dengan benarnya.

Jauh di lubuk hatinya, Chanyeol tahu itu bukan hal satu malam saja. Karena ia menemukan dirinya di rumah yang sama minggu berikutnya, setelah pemotretan Jinah untuk stasiun televisi miliknya dan pesta kecil yang diadakan kemudian. Dua malam berikutnya, ia kembali. Lalu malam-malam setelahnya. Chanyeol setegah menyadari bahwa ia pulang ke apartemen itu lebih sering daripada rumahnya sendiri.

Semuanya natural, seperti waktu-waktu dahulu, ketika tidak ada cincin pernikahan di jemari Chanyeol. Namun keberadaan cincin itu adalah hal besar. Membawa rasa bersalah bersamanya. Meski, setiap waktu, perasaan bersalah itu kian menipis.

Hubungan ini seperti bom waktu, siap meledak kapan saja namun tak pernah siap ia hadapi. Hanya menunggu. Tik – tok. Tik – tok. Waktu yang menggelitik pelan, bergulir tanpa di sadari.

Lalu ia akan meledak. Hanya menunggu waktu.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

From: **Baekhyun**

 ** _Apa kamu_** _ **pulang cepat malam ini?** Sent at 17.27_

 _ **.**_

To: **Baekhyun**

 _ **Hm, tinggal sedikit yang belum beres.** Sent at 17.49_

 _._

From: **Baekhyun**

 ** _Nanti mau makan apa?_** _Sent at 17.49_

 ** _._**

To: **Baekhyun**

 ** _Apa aja._** _Sent at 18.11_

 _._

From: **Baekhyun**

 ** _Baiklah... aku menunggu :D_** _Sent at 18.13_

 ** _Apa kamu lembur lagi?_** _Seen just now._

Jinah menatap pesan teks di tangannya. Sang pemilik ponsel barusaja meninggalkannya begitu saja untuk ke kamar mandi. Dan menjadi seorang Jinah, ia percaya tidak ada privasi antara dirinya dengan Chanyeol, sehingga tidak ada yang dapat membuatnya merasa bersalah ketika membuka pesan chat pria itu. _Diakah gadis bisu yang Chanyeol kadang sebut? Well,_ mereka tidak sering membicarakannya, keberadaan dinding penghalang yang sekarang berada di antara mereka: pernikahan Chanyeol dan wanita itu. Hal itu seolah tabu. Dan baik Chanyeol maupun Jinah sebisa mungkin menghindari topik tersebut, seolah dengan bersikap hal seperti itu tidak pernah ada dapat meng- _undo_ hal-hal yang telah terjadi. Mengingat kenyataan, sang model kadang merasa ingin tertawa. Lucu, siapa yang sedang mereka hibur sekarang?

Setelah beberapa waktu menatap percakapan dan tak tahu harus menjawab apa, Jinah menutup aplikasi kotak pesan masuk dan mengembalikan ponsel ke tempat semula. Seperti seolah pesan itu tidak pernah ada.

Dia telah datang di saat yang tepat ketika Chanyeol membereskan meja kerjanya dan bersiap pulang. Atau seperti itulah rencananya sebelum Jinah masuk dengan mudahnya dan melemparkan lengan ke leher pria itu. Bibirnya yang berpoles lipstik merah burgundy, senada tas dan sepatu yang tengah ia kenakan, mengecup pria itu lembut.

"I miss you, Chanyeol," dia tersenyum dengan senyumnya yang khas. Senyum orang yang tahu dengan benar bahwa dunia, termasuk pria di depannya, berada di antara genggaman jari-jemarinya.

Baekhyun telah melakukan hampir semuanya. Menata meja makan, membereskan rumah, menata meja makan lagi, menonton TV, dan berakhir dengan hanya bolak-balik tanpa tujuan antara ruang makan dan ruang tamu.

Dia memulainya dengan wajah berseri, menghabiskan berjam-jam di dapur demi membuat setiap masakan kesukaan pria itu, mengerahkan usaha terbaiknya dan menghabiskan satu jam lainnya membersihkan diri dan berdandan. Hari ini tidak seperti hari-hari lainnya. Hari ini istimewa, dan dia harus terlihat begitu.

Karena hari ini adalah ulang tahun pernikahan mereka yang ketiga.

Dan Baekhyun punya kejutan, yang tidak ia yakini benar. Chanyeol akan senang mendengarnya, kemungkinan besar. Namun ia juga tidak dapat memungkiri perasaan gugup yang tidak bisa ia cegah, yang tidak bisa ia singkirkan. Justru merapat kian erat seiring jam yang berdetak, menghitung mundur waktu.

Namun hingga larut, hingga ketika semua hidangan sudah lama dingin dan kaki Baekhyun telah lelah setelah berjalan kesana kemari, Chanyeol tidak juga pulang. Sambil sesekali memeriksa ponsel, dan menahan diri sebisanya untuk tidak terus mengirim pesan pada suaminya, ia duduk di lantai berkarpet dan mengambil kertas-kertas origami. Chanyeol itu pria sibuk, menjadi CEO sebuah stasiun televisi itu tidaklah mudah, dan Baekhyun hanya ingin mendukungnya, bukannya menjadi beban. Sambil menyingkirkan segenap rasa khawatir sejauh mungkin, ia mulai mengambil selembar kertas origami untuk melipatnya menjadi bentuk hati.

Hingga tengah malam tiba dan berlalu, Baekhyun tertidur di sana, bergelung di atas karpet dengan kertas-kertas hati berserakan di sekitarnya.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Chanyeol tahu ini salah. Moralnya, dan seluruh akal sehatnya berteriak keras dalam kepala Chanyeol bahwa ini salah. Apa yang selama ini ia lakukan salah. Yang tadi malam salah. Dan pagi ini... ini bahkan masih terhitung pagi, jam makan siang masih satu jam lagi namun gadis telah berada di hadapannya. Di pangkuannya.

Ia telah menikah, dengan Baekhyun. Seorang perempuan pemilik senyum lembut yang mungkin sekarang tengah berada di rumah, memanggang kue atau menonton kartun di TV. Dan wanita yang berada di pangkuannya sekarang bukanlah Baekhyun. Bukan istrinya.

Namun ketika Jinah menariknya ke dalam sebuah ciuman intim, pikirannya menjadi berkabut.

Tidak ada di antara keduanya yang sadar ketika pintu yang renggang terbuka hampir separuhnya, dan sepasang mata tengah menyaksikan mereka.

.

* * *

 **A/N:** Makasih banyak yang udah ngorbanin waktu luangnya buat mampir di sini, dan yang review juga. Kritik dan saran selalu ditunggu, kalo bisa yang detail ya. Misal kalau bosan, bosannya di bagian mana-mana, biar aku tahu XD  
Untuk part selanjutnya draftku masih berantakan jadi mungkin perlu waktu lebih lama buat update. Tapi doain aja moga idenya lancar jadi bisa cepet update XD

See ya!


	6. Chapter 6

**Lima**

 **.**

Pada pukul sepuluh pagi, Baekhyun telah selesai memanggang kue-kue mentega yang telah ia kutati sejak Chanyeol berangkat kerja dan mengemas penganan itu ke dalam dua buah toples, satu adalah sebuah kotak tupperware dan sisanya gelas kaca untuk di simpan di rumah.

Masih ada dua jam sebelum makan siang. Ia memasak makanan kesukaan pria itu dan mengemasnya dalam kotak makan siang biru muda. Setiap ia memiliki waktu senggang, ia akan memasak untuk pria itu, dengan mudah menghafal apa-apa saja kesukaannya. Chanyeol tidak pernah bilang, tentu saja, namun cara dia dengan mudah menghabiskan makanannya di piring dan berlanjut untuk porsi kedua mengatakan segalanya.

Sekretaris di kantor Chanyeol tampak terkejut begitu melihat Baekhyun. Ia hanya tersenyum pada wanita muda berambut pendek itu. Beberapa kali kunjungan membuat ia cukup menyukai Kyungsoo yang sopan dan ramah, meski kali ini ia gagal menginterpretasi raut cemas di mata bulatnya. Kyungsoo memanggil di belakang beberapa saat setelah Baekhyun berjalan melewatinya, seolah baru tersadar akan sesuatu, namun sayangnya, Baekhyun tidak mendengar. Tidak dapat.

Ia menatap mereka hingga ia tidak mampu lagi menatap. Hingga tenggorokannya tercekat dan rasa sakit membuatnya ngilu. Di sana, adalah pria yang ia nikahi, bersama dengan wanita yang bukan dirinya. Di sana, adalah pria yang ia cintai selama tiga belas tahun ke belakang, dan akan terus begitu di masa depan. Pria yang sama yang ada di sisinya setiap ia membuka mata di pagi hari, dan tersenyum karenanya. Pria yang sama yang ia harapkan... bahwa suatu hari, dapat membalas perasaannya.

Namun kenyataan menampar lebih sakit dari yang pernah Baekhyun bayangkan, jauh dari apa yang pernah ia siapkan. Rasa sakit yang menohok tajam, tidak terhalau, tidak tertahankan. Jadi ia lari, setengah sadar saat melakukannya. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana dan sejauh apa. Hanya lari, sebisanya. Buta arah. Sesuatu yang bening dan perih membuat bangunan-bangunan pencakar langit menjadi tampak sewarna langit itu sendiri, kelabu. Hingga saat lututnya sudah menyerah, ia terjatuh di atas aspal. Gesekan itu membuka luka di kedua lututnya dan akhirnya airmata itu pecah.

Tersedak dalam tangisan, rasa sakit itu mulai menggerogoti ulang. Meskipun ia tahu, selalu tahu, bahwa Chanyeol tidak pernah menjadi miliknya sejak awal. Bahwa ada satu gadis di hatinya, dan itu bukan Baekhyun.

.

* * *

{Flashback}

 _Baekhyun tertegun dengan vacuum cleaner di tangan. Tidak ada pembantu di rumah itu dan ia, seperti kebiasaan setiap pagi, membersihkan rumah. Chanyeol telah berangkat pagi-pagi sekali, menyisakan banyak sisa sarapan yang berusaha gadis itu habiskan sendiri sebelum meraih penyedot debu untuk mulai membersihkan ruangan-ruangan. Namun di depan satu pintu, alisnya berkerut._

 _Chanyeol tidak menutup pintu ketika ia terburu-buru meninggalkan ruang kerjanya. Dan itu tidak biasa. Ruang kerja adalah satu-satunya ruangan yang paling banyak Chanyeol habiskan untuk mengurung diri, selain kamar tidur, dan ia biasanya tidak akan membiarkan seorang pun masuk. Baekhyun baru akan menutupnya ketika ia melihat beberapa kertas terserak di lantai. Tanpa banyak berpikir, ia berjalan masuk untuk mengambilnya dan merapikannya kembali._

 _Ia tidak segera pergi, justru, tinggal di sana. Matanya menjelajah ruang yang masih asing tersebut, untuk kemudian tertumbuk ke meja kerja di mana foto pernikahannya dengan Chanyeol terpajang di sana._

 _Melarikan jemari lentiknya di sepanjang permukaan mahogani, Baekhyun mengambil figura kecil tersebut. Itu bukanlah sebuah pernikahan yang sangat mewah, hanya pernikahan biasa, dengan gaun putih sederhana yang ekornya terseret di atas lantai. Baekhyun masih mengingat betapa ia nyaris jatuh terserempet gaun itu sendiri. Tapi entah bagaimana, ia tersenyum di sana. Begitu lebarnya. Ia... sangat bahagia pada hari itu. Dan Chanyeol, dengan ekspresi netralnya_

 _Usai mengembalikan foto ke tempatnya, Baekhyun berbalik untuk pergi ketika sudut matanya menangkap ujung sebuah foto, terselip di bawah lampiran berkas. Ia mengambilnya tanpa menyiapkan hati._

 _Seorang gadis, begitu cantik dengan pahatan wajah sempurna. Di sisinya, Chanyeol. Ia tersenyum. Pria itu tersenyum begitu tulus._

 _Tanpa suara, Baekhyun merasakan patah di sudut hatinya._

 _._

* * *

 _._

Logika membuat Chanyeol mendorong Jinah menjauh darinya. Dengan pakaian yang kusut di bagian depan, rambut berantakan dan napas yang tidak teratur, ia menyaksikan raut terluka di wajah gadis itu. Chanyeol tidak pernah menolaknya, sekalipun, pria itu selalu mengikuti apa yang ia mau. Tidak kali ini.

"Ini salah," gumamnya, tanpa sadar menyentuh cincin kawin yang masih tersemat di jemarinya.

 _"_ _Chanyeol. We've slept together."_

 _"_ _That's why we should stop! Here!"_

Dengan memutar bolamata, Jinah melipat lengannya di depan dada dan tertawa mengejek.

" _You know what? Why don't you come clear and get divorced with her already_?!"

Chanyeol menengadah pada gadis itu. Tepat saat ia berpikir gadis itu telah menyerah dan akan meninggalkannya sendiri untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan, pertanyaan itu dilempar ke udara.

Perlu waktu bagi Chanyeol untuk mencernanya. _Divorce,_ katanya? Gadis itu memintanya untuk menceraikan Baekhyun?

"Apa maksud kamu?"

" _Come on,"_ Jinah menjulingkan mata untuk kali kedua dan menghampiri pria yang duduk di belakang kursi empuknya. " _You know what I mean._ "

" _No._.." adalah satu-satunya yang bisa pria itu ucapkan, lirih, menatap kembali berkas-berkas di mejanya dengan fokus yang telah sepenuhnya buyar.

Perceraian, katanya? Baekhyun... dia sudah menyakitinya. Dia tidak mungkin menyakiti gadis itu lebih lagi.

"Ini bukan hanya untuk kita, Chanyeol. Tapi untuk dia. _She deserves to be happy, don't you think? And you know you can't give it to her."_

Ketika tidak ada jawaban, Jinah mengguncang pundak pria itu, memaksa mata mereka untuk saling bertemu.

" _Face it! You don't love her, so why holding back? You just make things worse for her!_ Dia juga perlu bersama seseorang yang mencintai dia sebagai seorang istri. Dan jika kamu tidak bisa, dan aku tahu itu, lepaskan dia."

Chanyeol menatap biru iris gadis itu. Sebanyak apapun ia meyakinkan diri bahwa Jinah mengatakan ini, mendorongnya pada perceraian, hanya agar ia bisa memiliki Chanyeol untuk dirinya sendiri, ia tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa yang dikatakan gadis itu benar. Baekhyun berhak bahagia. Gadis sebaik itu... semanis itu... ia berhak bersama laki-laki yang pantas, yang mencintainya dengan layak.

Untuk itu, ia perlu melepasnya.

Merasa pasokan udara yang mendadak menipis di ruangan itu, Chanyeol bangkit berdiri seraya membenarkan dasinya dan melangkah menuju pintu. Ia butuh udara segar, dan mungkin kopi. Namun tidak ada yang mempersiapkannya untuk membuka pintu dan menemukan sebuah kotak makan biru, dan kue-kue mentega yang terserak.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Kotak makan biru muda itu ia taruh di atas konter. Tidak ada aroma kopi ketika Chanyeol menjejakkan kaki melwati ambang pintu. Tidak ada tanda-tanda Baekhyun di ruang tamu, di dapur, tidak juga di taman samping rumah. Itu hal yang tidak biasa. Panik nyaris membuntuti setiap langkah yang Chanyeol ambil untuk menaiki tangga. Gadis itu bahkan juga tidak ada di dalam kamar, tidak juga di loteng. Dengan sigap, dan seolah membabi buta, ia meraih ponsel, ia baru akan menelponnya ketika pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan Baekhyun berdiri di sana. Wajahnya pucat dan meski pudar, ia masih tersenyum pada Chanyeol.

 _Selamat datang,_ ujarnya, seperti biasa, merentangkan kedua belah telapak tangan ke atas dengan kelingking yang menekan dada. Lalu seolah meraup dan menarik udara dengannya sebelum membentuk gerakan seperti penggiling kopi, dengan satu tangan di bawah diam, dan yang lain memutar alat. Ia barusaja menanyakan apakah Chanyeol menginginkan secangkir kopi.

Chanyeol tidak segera mengiyakan. Pandangannya jatuh pada kurangnya warna di wajah itu, dan keringat yang membanjiri keningnya. Dan matanya... merah dan bengkak matanya... pria itu berjalan mendekat, namun Baekhyun harus kembali ke kamar mandi.

Chanyeol berdiri di sana, tidak tahu harus apa.

Baekhyun mungkin tahu. Baekhyun mungkin melihatnya. Namun ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Dan Chanyeol, juga tidak dapat mengatakan apa-apa.

Permintaan maaf itu menggantung di udara.

Kata-kata Jinah mengganggunya lebih dari yang Chanyeol perkirakan. Ia terbangun lebih pagi dari biasanya, aneh karena hampir tidak tidur sama sekali. Waktu itu jam lima pagi dan Baekhyun ternyata telah meniggalkan tempat tidur.

Ia bangkit, berjalan pelan menuju dapur. Mengintip bagaimana gadis itu telah sibuk merebus kopi (karena ia tidak begitu percaya dengan teknik modern, ia selalu mengatakan yang tradisional terasa lebih enak dan itu benar) dan mencincang sayuran untuk sarapan pagi itu. Bagaimana gadis itu melaukannya dengan cekatan, melakukan beberapa hal sekaligus.

 _Kau sudah bangun?_ Ia tampak kaget menemukan Chanyeol di ambang pintu. _Apa ada pekerjaan pagi-pagi sekali?_

Chanyeol menggeleng.

Menatap Baekhyun seperti ini, ia bisa membayangkan bahwa Baekhyun... akan lebih baik berada di dapur orang lain, menyiapkan makanan untuk seseorang yang benar-benar akan memakannya, mengecup keningnya dan memuji masakan gadis itu. Seseorang yang dapat memperlakukannya dengan jauh lebih baik. Seseorang yang mencintainya dengan benar.

Ia harus segera melepaskannya.

.

* * *

.

Dan di sinilah ia akhirnya, kurang dari seminggu setelah kejadian itu.

Chanyeol dapat merasakan Jinah meremas tangannya di balik meja. Ia tahu bahwa gadis itu sedang berusaha menenangkannya, memberi semangat yang sangat ia butuhkan saat ini, simpati yang jarang gadis itu tunjukkan. Namun entah bagaimana, hal itu tidak memberikan banyak perubahan pada Chanyeol. Ia masih merasa bumi tidak berputar pada porosnya, dan masih tidak dapat menyingkirkan rasa pahit di pangkal tenggorokannya, tidak tahu kenapa.

Yang ia tahu hanyalah tujuan ia berada di sini.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu," pria di seberang meja sibuk membereskan tumpukan berkas dan merapikannya ke sisi sebelum menatap Chanyeol di balik kacamata berbingkai perak. Senyum yang ia tampilkan bercampur dengan keheranan.

"Jadi, apa yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Aku ingin minta tolong, Daehyun."

Jung Daehyun LL, M, _lawyer_ —seperti yang tertera pada papan nama di atas meja—melotot tidak terlalu kentara. Ia cepat-cepat berdeham. "Berhubung kita sedang di kantor dan kau di sini sepertinya untuk suatu urusan yang menyangkut hal profesional, maka mari bicara sebagai seorang pengacara dan kliennya," ujarnya mengandalkan nada suara profesional yang tidak bisa dibantah. " Jadi, Tuan Park, apa persisnya yang dapat saya bantu?"

"Aku ingin mengurus perceraian."

Ada jeda yang diikuti oleh keheningan. Daehyun menerutkan wajah, seolah tidak mengerti. Seolah dia bukanlah seorang pengacara yang terkenal membantu mengurus kasus-kasus perceraian selebriti.

"Maaf? Bisa ulangi?"

"Aku ingin mengurus perceraian." Nada yang sama. Namun ada keraguan yang terselip. Dibalik genggaman eratnya pada jari-jemari Jinah, Chanyeol sedang berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak membatalkan kalimatnya.

"Perceraian?" Perkataan itu dicerna lebih lambat oleh Daehyun dari biasanya, dari seharusnya. Karena Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dengan satu kata perceraian di tengah mereka terasa amat janggal.

Jung Daehyun menggeleng tidak percaya. "Tapi… kenapa? Dia wanita yang sangat baik. Kamu gila, Chanyeol?"

"Tuan Park," Chanyeol mengoreksi. Emosi tertahan terdengar jelas dalam suaranya. "Dan saya rasa tugas anda di sini hanyalah untuk membantu saya mengurus berkas-berkas yang saya perlukan hingga proses ini selesai, bukan untuk mencampuri urusan saya."

Nada dingin Chanyeol nyaris membuat Daehyun tersedak oleh tawa sinisnya. Ia mencondongkan tubuh, seakan itu dapat membuatnya menatap Chanyeol lebih lekat. Lebih intens.

"Tidak hanya itu, Tuan Park. Tugas saya, sebagai pengacara, adalah memberikan anda konsultasi. Dan sebagai seorang teman... saya meminta anda untuk memikirkan ulang. Anda tahu perceraian bukan selalu menjadi solusi yang tepat."

Perlu dua detik bagi Chanyeol untuk menggumamkan satu kalimat lirih. "Aku sudah memikirkannya..."

Ya, dia telah memikirkannya. Pemikiran itu mau tak mau menyita begitu banyak kapasitas otaknya. Dia tidak mampu lagi bekerja dengan benar, beristirahat dengan benar, hidup... dengan benar. Ia lebih tidak mampu saat melihat gadis itu. Menyambutnya, membuat kopi dan sarapan untuknya, tersenyum padanya... Ia tidak mampu menatap Baekhyun tepat di kedua bening bolamatanya dan tidak berpikir bahwa... betapa brengseknya ia telah membelenggu seorang malaikat seperti Baekhyun.

Mengikat seseorang tanpa ada perasaan apa-apa.

"Ya, dia sudah memikirkannya dengan matang," Jinah menambahkan.

Daehyun mengangguk, tahu bahwa ia tidak akan bisa memenangkan argumen yang bukan miliknya. Kepada Chanyeol ia menyodorkan sebuah map. "Baiklah. Saya akan meminta anda mengisi formulir ini. Dan juga informasi terkait urusan aset, pembagian harta, dan hak asuh anak, jika ada. Saya akan menghubungi anda kembali secepatnya dan setelah itu saya akan mengirim dokumen yang harus anda tandatangani... dan satu lagi untuk istri anda."

"Oke," Chanyeol mengangguk, tenang. Terlalu tenang bagi seorang Jung Daehyun. "Terimakasih atas waktunya."

Sebelum Chanyeol bangkit berdiri, dan bahkan sebelum Daehyun dapat menginstrospeksi diri atas tindakan kurang professionalnya, pria itu menghentikan Chanyeol dengan sebuah kalimat. Sebuah pertanyaan, tepatnya.

"Kamu sudah memberitahunya?"

Pertanyaan sederhana. Ya, atau tidak, hanya itu yang harus ia jawab. Namun Chanyeol menemukan lidahnya kelu. Ia tidak tahu, masih belum punya rencana apa-apa bagaimana ia menyampaikan ini pada Baekhyun. Bagaimana ia harus mematahkan senyum brilian itu.

"Akan kulakukan," jawabnya pada akhirnya.

Dengan dingin, Chanyeol bangkit berdiri dan menarik Jinah bersamanya. Tidak ada lagi pembicaraan yang ditukar, bahkan sekedar basa-basi. Dalam kediamannya, Chanyeol takut. Takut akan apa yang Daehyun mungkin akan lontarkan, yang mungkin akan menggoyahkan keputusannya. Karena ia tahu, di lubuk hatinya, keputusan itu sudah goyah sejak awal.

"Dua minggu."

Chanyeol terhenti, satu tangannya telah mengait gagang pintu sementara Jinah bergerak gelisah dalam genggamannya yang lain, tampak bahwa gadis itu tdiak sabar ingin segera pergi. Namun Chanyeol diam, menatap sepupu sekaligus sahabatnya itu menunggu. Ia membiarkan Daehyun menemukan pandangannya, mencari celah-celah keraguan yang ia sembunyikan. "Berkas-berkas ini akan ia terima dalam dua minggu."

Dua minggu... cepat. Sedikit terlalu cepat.

Namun tentu saja, Chanyeol tidak menyuarakannya saat ia hanya mengangguk dan menutup pintu dengan pelan.

.

* * *

 **PS:** Kusimpulkan semua paham aja ya, bahasa Inggrisnya? Soalnya Jinah ini kan model internasional jadi lebih sering pake English gitu. Dan iya ini ChanBaek-nya masih kurang, tapi next part bakal nyaris full chanbaek. Dengan dramanya. Friendly reminder that this story is angst... and when I say angst, it's angst as in angst, tragedy. Or so I hope.

Sekali lagi, makasih atas review-reviewnya. Jangan bosan-bosan ya.

Satu lagi tanya! Menurut kalian yang terpenting dari sebuah cerita itu apa, plot/alurnya, Inti ceritanya, kekuatan karakternya, atau diksi/pilihan katanya?


	7. Chapter 7

**Enam**

 **.**

Chanyeol tidak pernah memaksudkannya, tapi diam-diam, tanpa ia sadari, dalam kepalanya ia menghitung mundur hari. Ini tidak mengganggu apapun, harusnya. Namun ketika dia mulai kesulitan tidur dan menolak untuk pulang bersama Jinah, dia tahu dia tengah berusaha membodohi diri sendiri.

Pergerakan di sisinya menyentak perhatian Chanyeol. Ia menoleh, mendapati Baekhyun yang menyembulkan gumpalan rambut dan setengah kepalanya dari balik selimut. Matanya yang kecil, dan hampir tidak bisa dibuka sekarang mengerjap-ngerjap. Butuh beberapa waktu baginya untuk benar-benar sadar bahwa ya, ini bukan hantu yang sedang ia lihat dan akhirnya ia pun bangun.

Sambil mengucek sisa-sisa kantuk dari kelopak matanya, Baekhyun kemudian memicingkan mata pada jam dinding besar yang tergantung tepat di depan tempat tidur mereka. Seharusnya itu hal mudah, namun dengan pencahayaan yang begitu minim dan rasa kantuk yang belum sepenuhnya pergi, perlu setidaknya satu menit bagi gadis itu untuk mengetahui dengan pasti jam berapa sekarang. Ia kemudian menatap Chanyeol keheranan.

 _Masih belum tidur?_ Ia menyapukan jemarinya dari ujung dahi hingga ujung dagu.

"Belum bisa tidur," Chanyeol menjawab dengan suara serak dan gelengan kepala.

Baekhyun tampak mengernyit, namun kemudian menunjuk Chanyeol dan melengkungkan jemarinya, dengan telapak tangan menghadap dada, ia membawanya turun hingga bagian atas perut.

 _Kamu lapar?_

Chanyeol tidak lapar, namun sepertinya bukan ide buruk untuk menyantap sedikit masakan gadis itu. Beberapa bulan belakangan, ia jarang melakukannya. Terbiasa pulang ke rumah Jinah atau memesan makanan siap saji. Jadi, Chanyeol mengangguk.

 _Mau makan apa?_

Chanyeol memutar otak, berusaha mengingat-ingat sedikit dari yang berhasil ia pelajari. Mengacungkan kedua jempol, satu menghadap ke atas dan satu ke bawah, pria iitu menggoyangkan keduanya singkat sebelum membuka telapak tangan dan mengendikkan bahu seolah mengatakan 'terserah'. Dan memang itu yang sedang berusaha ia katakan.

Baekhyun tersenyum. Dia membuka kedua telapak tangan menghadap ke atas dan menggoyangkan jari-jemarinya.

 _Tunggu._

Mereka tidak berakhir di meja ruang makan, tetapi meja kecil yang berada di balkon kamar. Ada dua kursi kayu di sana, dan dengan dua buah jaket di badan masing-masing, di sanalah mereka berakhir. Baekhyun menyodorkan ke hadapan Chanyeol sepiring spageti yang tadi ia buat dan Chanyeol, sebagai gantinya, menyodoran secangkir cokelat hangat yang tadi ia bantu bawakan.

Chanyeol, tidak tahan dengan bau sedap makanan memenuhi indera penciumannya, segera mengambil sumpit dan mulai mencicipi hidangan tengah malamnya. Enak, seperti biasa. Kemudian sudut matanya menangkap pemandangan tentang istrinya. Baekhyun di sana, dengan tangan yang hilang dibalik lengan jaket hangatnya dan jemari lentik yang membungkus mug putih berisi cokelat hangat. Tatapannya terlempar jauh ke depan, pada hamparan bintang-bintang yang pada jam sesunyi itu, tampak meriah di atas langit.

Baekhyun menyadari tatapan yang dihujamkan padanya dan menoleh. Ada senyum simpul di sana, dan rona merah yang gagal Chanyeol tangkap di bawah pencahayaan kurang memadai.

 _Apa kau percaya pada bintang-bintang?_

"Apa aku percaya pada..." Chanyeol mempraktekkan, mengulang gerakan terakhir Baekhyun dengan mengacungkan kedua telunjuknya ke langit seolah menunjuk-nunjuk objek yang bersebaran. "Bintang-bintang?" Tebaknya.

Baekhyun mengangguk antusias.

"Pada..." Ia membuat gestur 'bintang-bintang' sekali lagi, lalu membuatnya seolah jatuh. "Bintang jatuh?"

Serentak, Baekhyun. Tawanya yang renyah dan memenuhi ruangan mendadak membuat Chanyeol tersentak. Karena, selama tiga tahun pernikahan, ia jarang sekali menemukan tawa itu. Kapan terakhir? Ia tidak tahu. Mungkin bahkan belum pernah.

Masih tidak menyadari apa yang barusaja ia lepaskan, Baekhyun mengoreksi pria itu. Memperagakan bahasa isyarat untuk jatuh yang sesungguhnya, dengan satu telapak tangan menghadap ke atas dan dua jari berdiri di atasnya, yang kemudian ia balik. Jatuh.

Chanyeol hanya dapat tersenyum saat gadis itu menggeleng dan melanjutkan dengan pelan.

 _Bukan bintang jatuh. Ada hubungannya bintang dan cuaca._

Matanya, sepasang sipit yang membentuk sabit tiap kali ia tersenyum tampak mencari-cari. Saat ia menemukannya, ada binar di sana. Ia menatap Chanyeol seraya menunjuk bulan separuh di atas langit, cahayanya tersamarkan oleh gumpalan tipis awan. Lalu, tangannya yang lincah mulai berceloteh.

 _Kamu lihat bulan itu dan bintang di sekitarnya? Dulu orang percaya pada bulan dan bintang-bintang yang memagarinya. Jika hanya ada satu bintang di dalam lingkaran itu, berarti besok akan cerah. Jika lebih dari satu, kamu bisa menghitung berapa hari hujan akan turun dalam seminggu._

Chanyeol tidak memahaminya. Namun ia menatap gadis itu, untuk pertama kali seolah ia objek paling menarik untuk ditonton. Seolah ia lebih bercahaya dari bintang-bintang di atas sana. Kemudian, sebelum Baekhyun selesai dengan dongengnya, ia meraih tangan Baekhyun, menangkupnya, dan mencondongkan tubuh untuk memberi kecupan ringan di bibir gadis itu.

Semuanya terjadi tanpa rencana. Dan tepat ketika ia merasakan kembali lembutnya bibir cherry itu, ponselnya di saku jaket bergetar.

Sebuah pesan teks dari Nana. Chanyeol menutupnya sebelum membaca isinya.

"Sudah larut," ujarnya pada Baekhyun. "Habiskan makanmu lalu kita tidur."

.

* * *

.

Nyaris dua minggu berjalan lebih cepat dari yang Chanyeol harapkan. Dan ia, meski dengan keputusan bulatnya untuk tetap bercerai dari Baekhyun, membiarkan gadis itu bahagia, ia tetap tidak bisa menyingkirkan perasaan aneh yang mengganjal di sudut hatinya.

Dan selama dua minggu, ia tetap tidak bisa mengatakannya. Perceraian itu.

"I swear to God- why are you being a coward like this, Chanyeol?! Grow a pair of balls, tell her and get done with it!"

Chanyeol masih ingat betapa frustasinya Jinah siang itu. Ia bahkan tidak sempat menyentuh _Zucchini Fittata_ yang ia sering pesan sebelum pergi dengan derap langkah yang cepat. Dia terus mendorong Chanyeol untuk melakukannya, untuk memberitahu gadis itu. Tapi setiap kali ia bertanya, jawabannya selalu sama. _Belum._ Dan hari ini, gadis itu meledak.

"Don't ever call me before you finish with her!" Ancamnya terakhir kali.

Dan sekarang, Chanyeol sibuk menyusun kata-kata di benaknya.

 _Baekhyun, ada yang ingin kukatakan. Kita... telah bersama selama tiga tahun, dan selama itu... Ah, terlalu berbelit-belit._

 _Baekhyun, bagaimana menurutmu jika kita... berpisah? Ah, tidak._

 _Baekhyun, kita berpisah saja._

Chanyeol menghela napas keras. Sebelum ia menyadarinya, ia telah melihat gerbang rumahnya sendiri. Ia terpaksa turun setelah remote yang digunakan untuk membuka otomatis pagar mendadak macet. Menarik pagar itu terbuka, Chanyeol berniat kembali ke mobil saat tatapannya bersinggungan pada kotak post di sisi pintu pagar. Biasanya, ia tidak peduli. Baekhyun mendapat banyak kiriman mingguan dan bulanan, dan jarang sekali, hampir tidak pernah, dirinya. Namun ujung amplop cokelat yang menyembul membuatnya penasaran.

Ada dua buah surat, serupa, dengan logo pengadilan setempat yang sama di ujung kirinya. Yang membedakan hanyalah kepada siapa surat-surat itu ditujukan. Satu beratasnama Chanyeol, dan yang lain... tentu saja, untuk Baekhyun.

Chanyeol buru-buru mengecek ponselnya untuk memastikan, dan menemukan pesan dari Daehyun di sana.

From: **Daehyun**

 **Aku sudah mengirim dua rangkap file divorce paper itu ke alamatmu. Hubungi jika kau sudah menerimanya.**

Chanyeol tidak membalasnya. Ia mencengkeram, nyaris meremas kedua amplop cokelat itu di tangan, tidak perlu membukanya untuk tahu apa isinya.

Surat cerai yang ia tunggu-tunggu akhirnya datang, dan entah bagaimana Chanyeol menghadapinya seakan tanpa persiapan. Kedatangan surat itu seperti bom yang memukulnya telak di wajah, membuat seluruh tubuhnya mati rasa dan ia nyaris limbung.

Tidak ada pilihan lain. Ia harus memberi tahu Baekhyun sekarang.

Mendorong pintu terbuka, Chanyeol mengambil waktunya, berjalan selambat mungkin seolah itu berguna. Ia menemukan gadis itu lebih cepat dari harapannya, bercokol di pintu yang menghubungkan dapur dan taman samping rumah, ia duduk di sana, di atas lantai kayunya dengan kertas berserakan dan _drawing pad_ yang baru ia beli dua bulan lalu. Gadis itu terlalu sibuk menunduk di atasnya, hingga rambutnya jatuh ari kunciran awal, menutupi sebagian wajah.

Chanyeol menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"Sedang apa?"

Selama satu detakan jantung, Baekhyun tampak terkejut. Kemudian dengan antusias dia memamerkan papan gambar digitalnya dan mengatakan sesuatu dengan gerakan tangan yang cepat, saking bersemangatnya. Chanyeol tidak menyimak satupun. Pikirannya tidak di situ.

"Baekhyun. Ada yang ingin kukatakan."

Gadis itu meghentikan gerakan tangannya di udara. Lalu, sebuah baru tersadar, ia buru-buru bangkit berdiri dan merapikan rambut, sebelum mulai kelabakan lagi.

 _Maaf aku lupa,_ ujarnya, tangan mengepal di depan dada dan membuat satu lingkaran berlawanan arah jarum jam sebelum meletakkan jemarinya di kening dan menariknya menjadi mengepal di samping. _Kau ingin kopi?_

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Tidak. Ada yang ingin kukatakan."

Kalimat itu menghentikan segalanya. Pergerakan Baekhyun, bahkan kepanikannya. Ia berdiri di sana, menatap Chanyeol dengan sipit matanya. Menunggu.

 _Ayo berpisah._ Hanya dua kata. Sederhana saja. Namun tidak berhasil ia utarakan. Kata-kata yang sudah berada di pangkal tenggorokannya, hanya tertahan di ujung lidah.

Lalu, seolah menyadari kesulitan Chanyeol dalam melanjutkan, Baekhyun tersenyum. Ia seperti menampar Chanyeol dengan senyuman itu. DI sini, ia sedang bergelut dengan pikiran-pikiran, dengan cara-cara terbaik untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka tanpa membuat Baekhyun terluka.

Tanpa ia sadari, bagaimanapun cara ia mengakhirinya, semuanya akan melukai Baekhyun. Dengan parahnya.

 _Aku barusaja selesai memanggang pai apel._ Gadis itu memulai pembicaraan yang sempat terputus. _Mau mencoba?_

"Pai... apel?" Chanyeol mengulang, memastikan. Kemudian baru ia sadari aroma hangat yang membuat perutnya menuntut.

Ia tidak mengiyakan, pun menolak. Baekhyun telah menghilang dari pandangannya, menuju dapur dan Chanyeol terhenyak. Ia melonggarkan kembali kepalan erat telapak tangannya yang tidak sadari kapan ia buat. Kedua telapak tangan itu berkeringat.

Dengan nyaris melupakan keberadaan sepasang amplop kembar di tangan, Jagad meletakkan benda itu di atas meja kopi bersama kertas-kertas dan _pad_ Baekhyun yang ia rapikan sebelum mengiringi gadis itu ke dapur.

Ia menarik satu kursi tinggi yang menghadap _counter_ dan memperhatikan bagaimana gadis itu mengiris seloyang besar pai apel menjadi delapan bagian dan memindahkan dua iris ke atas dua buah piring. Siul nyaring dari panci merebus air terdengar dan Baekhyun bergerak untuk menyeduh kopinya. Semuanya dilakukan dalam kesunyian, hanya detak jam dinding di ruang makan dan denting sendok yang berada dengan gelas.

Pikiran Chanyeol tidak lagi di sana.

Sebelum dia menyadarinya, gadis itu telah duduk di hadapannya, dengan secangkir kopi dan teh, dan dua buah _pie._ Chanyeol tahu ia tidak akan menyentuh mereka malam ini. Mungkin Baekhyun juga tidak akan.

Satu menit. Dua menit. Tiga menit berlalu. Dan Chanyeol menemukan kesulitan besar mengucapkan satu patah kata saja. Ia memeras memorinya, mengingat-ingat kembali kalimat yang ia coba susun sepanjang perjalanan. Tidak berhasil. Semuanya menghilang.

Sesuatu terjadi. Dengan tubuh yang tidak lagi bisa ia sesuaikan dengan pikirannya, Chanyeol meraih kopinya. Terlambat menyadari bahwa kopi itu baru diseduh saat panas membakar ujung lidahnya. Ia tersentak, menaruh kembali cangkir dengan gegabah dan membuat kekacauan yang lebih parah saat ia menumpahkan seluruh minuman di meja, mengenai tangannya.

Ia menyadari sepasang mata yang membulat menatapnya. Serentak, Baekhyun berdiri, lalu berlari ke sisinya dan dengan sigap membawa jemari yang terasa mulai melepuh ke bawah siraman air dingin.

 _Maaf,_ ujar baekhyun dengan satu tangannya, membuat lingkaran di depan dada. Ia menoleh pada kekacauan yang, secara tidak langsung, ia buat, cangkir kopi yang pecah dan dapur yang berantakan. _Aku membuatnya terlalu panas._

"Tidak apa. Salahku," Chanyeol meringis.

Baekhyun nyaris seakan tidak menggubrisnya karena ia sudah sibuk berlari, dan kembali sebelum Chanyeol sempat penasaran kemana ia pergi. Pasta gigi tergenggam di tangannya.

 _Akan kuoleskan ini. Ibuku dulu juga melakukannya._

Gadis itu kemudian dengan telaten mengolesi luka melepuh yang tidak seberapa itu dengan pasta gigi, lalu seolah belum cukup, ia membawa kemari Chanyeol ke bibirnya, dan meniupinya pelan.

' _Baekhyun... ayo berpisah.'_

Kalimat itu mengering di tenggorokannya. Melepaskan Baekhyun... Baekhyun yang tidak pernah ia cintai, entah bagaimana lebih sulit dari apa yang pernah ia pikirkan. Dia tidak bisa melakukannya. Dia hanya tidak bisa.

Jadi, berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang ia rencanakan, ia membiarkan instingnya mengambil alih dan meraih gadis mungil itu ke dalam pelukannya. Hangat. Ia merasakan tubuh Baekhyun menegang, terperangkap di antara sepasang lengan kokohnya, dan dadanya. Tapi gadis itu tidak protes dan Chanyeol tidak berencana untuk melepaskan. Ia mengistirahatkan dagunya tepat di puncak kepala Baekhyun, istrinya, dan mengeluarkan napas yang tertahan.

Seperti ini... rasanya seperti pernikahan mereka baik-baik saja. Seperti... mereka sepasang suami istri yang seharusnya. Seperti... mereka memang benar saling jatuh cinta.

Satu detak jantung yang keras. Dua... tiga... ada banyak, dan Chanyeol berhenti menghitung. Lalu, ia merasakan sentakan pada kemejanya. Chanyeol menunduk, menatap Baekhyun, menemukan gadis itu tengah menatapnya dengan wajah merah.

Baekhyun mundur selangkah.

 _Aku juga... ada yang ingin kukatakan,_ ia memulai. Jari-jemarinya tampak gemetar.

Lama, ia terdiam menunduk, sebelum jemarinya bergerak lagi. Lebih gugup dari sebelumnya. Tapi kali ini, ia menatap Chanyeol lurus-lurus. Dengan pelan, ia meletakkan kedua tangan setinggi perut dan menyatukan jemari-jemarinya, menggenggam satu-sama lain.

Chanyeol menatapnya, kehilangan napas. Ia tidak pernah melihat gestur itu sebelumnya. Namun entah dengan cara apa, ia dapat menebak maksudnya.

"Kamu...," ia berbisik. Benarkah itu? Bolehkah ia berharap. "Kita akan punya... anak?"

Dan senyum gugup itu cukup sebagai jawaban. Detik ketika Chanyeol sekali lagi merangkum Baekhyun dalam pelukannya, detik itu ia melupakan banyak hal. Ia melupakan Jinah. Melupakan perceraian. Dan ia melupakan api yang telah ia mulai dan tidak bisa ia padamkan.

.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Naahhh full ChanBaek kan? Hehe**

 **FAQ time:**

 **Q: Kok Baekhyun bisu? Nggak bisa disembuhin?**

 **A: Baekhyun itu bisu tuli sejak lahir. Jadi bisunya karena tuli, dia nggak pernah bisa denger Chanyeol. Dan bisa dioperasi, cangkok koklea atau gimana, tapi biasanya dilakukan pada anak-anak.**

 **Q: Kenapa Chanyeol bisa sampai lupa sama Baekhyun?**

 **A: Mereka ketemunya 13 tahun lalu, dan cuma beberapa hari. Baekhyun itu cewek, nggak punya temen, dan Chanyeol datang bawa bunga, pasti dia inget. Sementara Chanyeol, dia cuek, dan nggak pernah punya perasaan apa-apa sama Baek, jadi dia lupa begitu aja. Ini nggak ada drama di baliknya sumpah XD**

 **Q: Kak, kamu-nya diganti kau aja soalnya kan ini baku banget.**

 **A: *tarik napas* Oke, jadi aku anehnya malah nggak nyaman dengan kata 'kau'. Menurut aku itu terlalu baku dan jadi kayak translate-an jaman dulu. Soalnya translate jaman sekarang aja bahasanya udah gaul. Sebenarnya aku bermaksud bikin narasinya baku dan dialognya lebih kasual dimana situasi memungkinan. Jadi kalo pembicaraan resmi, tetep baku, tapi yang sehari-hari aku mencoba lebih kasual. Cuma ya, karena keseringan nulis baku jadi dialognya malah agak ikut ke baku, jadi campur aduk. Novel-novel yang aku baca sih gitu, narasi baku tapi dialog sehari-hari.**

 **Maaf ya kalau kalian nggak nyaman sama pemilihan kata yang kupakai. Tapi yang nulis kan aku, jadi aku harus merasa nyaman duluan XD**

 **Dan kalo ada pertanyaan lagi, DM aja kalo mau di insta specialnay atau twitter specialnay27. Kalo mau sih.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Tujuh**

 **.**

 **Yoora** harusnya sadar lebih awal untuk tidak menekan bel pintu, sia-sia saja. Ia mendorong terbuka pintu yang ternyata tidak terkunci dan menemukan Baekhyun di ruang tengah, sedang berkutat dengan _drawing pad-_ nya. Begitu seriusnya dengan keningnya yang berkerut pada barisan warna di sana, hingga ia tidak menyadari kehadiran seseorang di sisinya.

"Baekhyun!" Wanita yang setidaknya lima tahun lebih tua menepuk pundak gadis itu, membuatnya nyaris terlompat karena kaget.

 _Kau membuatku kaget,_ sungut gadis itu dengan isyarat tangannya, kedua jempol dan telunjuk bersatu di ujung sepasang matanya lalu menarik jemarinya terbuka degan ekspresi terkejut yang kentara, yang tentu saja, tidak begitu Yoora pahami, hanya perkirakan. Senyum lebar tersungging di wajahnya, dan matanya berkilat-kilat, seolah ada rahasia besar yang tidak sabar ingin ia bagi.

"Chanyeol menelpon," kata wanita itu, bersemangat, dengan tangan yang menirukan gagang telepon. Kalau-kalau Baekhyun tidak mengerti ucapannya. "Dia sepertinya nggak sabar untuk memberitahuku!"

 _Memberitahu apa?_ Baekhyun kebingungan.

"Kamu..." Senyuman Yoora bertambah lebar dengan mata yang menyipit. "Kamu hamil, kan?"

Segera setelah ucapan itu meluncur melewati bibir Yoora dan tertangkap maknanya oleh Baekhyun, rona merah menyebar di pipi gadis itu. Bagaimana antusiasnya gadis itu. Dan bagaimana... bagaimana Chanyeol bahkan telah memberitahu keluarganya.

Untuk pertama kalinya, ia merasa... penting. Merasa menjadi pusat perhatian.

Tanpa sadar, tangannya mengusap perut yang masih rata. Ada sesuatu di sana, akan ada kehidupan lain di dalam perutnya, kehidupan yang sangat berarti dan dinantikan.

"Mama dan Papa senang sekali waktu mendengar berita ini. Dan Chanyeol... _wow,_ dia benar-benar terdengar bahagia sampai-sampai dia ngomong nggak jelas," Yoora tertawa kecil. "Seharusnya kamu mendengarnya."

Detik berikutnya, tawa itu terhenti tiba-tiba. Dengan mata membulat, Yoora menyadari kesalahan ucapannya. Hal yang lebih sakit sebenarnya, saat orang-orang mengasihani kekurangannya daripada mengabaikan.

Baekhyun meletakkan ibu jarinya menyentuh dada dengan empat jari lainnya terbuka di udara. Lalu menambahkan tanda OK dengan tangannya. _I'm OK,_ kata gadis itu akhirnya, memilih kata termudah untuk dimengerti dengan senyum menenangkan terulas di bibirnya. _Aku baik-baik saja,_ atau seperti itulah ia selalu berusaha meyakinkan diri.

"Pokoknya, Baekhyun," Yoora berdeham, sebuah usaha untuk mencairkan suasana kembali. "Pokoknya kamu harus banyak-banyak istirahat! Jangan capek-capek! Jangan banyak pikiran. Nanti, aku ajarin tips-tips kehamilan, ya."

Di situ, semuanya seolah kembali normal. Seolah semuanya baik-baik saja.

.

* * *

.

 _Apa ada... apa ada..._ Chanyeol menggerak-gerakkan tangan kanannya di udara, sementara otaknya berpikir keras menemukan kata berikutnya. Dan gagal.

"Haish. Apa ada sesuatu yang kamu inginkan?" ujarnya akhirnya, setengah frustrasi. Ia telah menyerah mencoba mengatakan seluruh kalimat dalam bahasa isyarat.

Baekhyun mengerjap, menatap suaminya itu dengan kebingungan sebelum menggeleng. Satu senyum terkembang di bibir gadis itu, cukup dengan menatap upaya suaminya yang terkategori gagal mengenaskan.

"Es krim, mungkin? Atau buah? Yang agak asam?"

Baekhyun mengerutkan kening, mengingat-ingat, kemudian menggeleng sekali lagi. Lalu, seolah tiba-tiba penasaran, ia meletakkan dua tangan dengan jari tengah yang ditekuk ke dalam menyentuh bawah dada sebelum membawanya ke udara sebelum menyinggungkan kedua belah jari-jemarinya satu sama lain.

 _Ada apa, memangnya?_

"Kata Yoora _noona,_ karena kamu hamil, kamu mungkin ingin sesuatu? Seperti makanan asam, atau manis...," pria itu menggaruk alis, kikuk. "Jadi, apa yang kamu inginkan? Katakan."

 _Aku..._ Baekhyun memulai, menunjuk dadanya sendiri. Tatapannya terpaku pada kedalaman mata Chanyeol, dan itu memerlukan segala yang ia bisa untuk tidak tenggelam di dalamnya.

Ia kemudian membuka kedua tangannya, telapaknya di atas, sebelum melengkungkan jemarinya seolah menarik sesuatu yang tidak terlihat. Menunjuk Chanyeol. Lalu dengan pasrah memposisikan kedua tangannya datar di udara, telapak menghadap ke atas.

 _Aku ingin kamu di sini... tidak usah bekerja dan tinggal saja bersamaku._

"Err... bisa ulangi?"

Baekhyun tersenyum. Terlalu cepat. Ia melakukannya terlalu cepat, dengan sengaja. Takut Chanyeol berhasil membacanya. Gadis itu kemudian meraih alat tulis yang ia taruh di dekat konter dapur.

 _Aku..._ ia tertegun. Kemudian mencoretkan dengan lancar kalimat yang berbeda. _Aku ingin apel._

"Hanya apel?" Itu bukan hal yang sulit untuk ditemukan.

Baekhyun mengangguk. Hanya apel. Suaminya itu sibuk, ia tidak mungkin merepotkannya lebih lagi. Lagipula, ia tidak pantas untuk itu.

.

* * *

.

" _Why aren't you answering my texts?"_

Ucapan itu menyambut Chanyeol begitu ia membuka pintu masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Jinah duduk di sana, entah sejak kapan. Terlihat jelas raut kesal di wajah gadis itu.

"Kapan kamu datang?"

"Itu tidak penting. Sekarang, jawab pertanyaanku." Jinah menuntut, kedua lengannya ia lipat di depan dada sementara kakinya bersilang dengan anggun.

Chanyeol tertegun. Ia lelah. _Meeting_ dengan para pemegang saham telah menyita banyak energi dan merampok separuh kesehatan otaknya. Sekarang adalah jam istirahat makan siang, dan ia sangat membutuhkan itu. Bukannya Jinah untuk merongrongnya.

"Aku sedang sibuk," jawabnya dalam sebuah gumaman. Ia berjalan ke meja kerjanya dan menaruh dokumennya di sana. Pria itu tertegun ketika akan mengambil duduk saat pertanyaan langsung Jinah menyentuh telinganya.

" _Have you done the divorce?"_

"Sudah kubilang aku sedang sibuk."

"Chanyeol," Jinah menatap frustasi pria yang sedang memunggunginya. Dengan cepat ia berdiri, mengambil langkah cepat dan menarik pria itu di lengannya. Memaksa Chanyeol untuk menatapnya. Mencari kedalaman dalam teduh mata pria itu.

" _Tell me honestly,_ kamu...," kukunya yang tajam mencengkeram lengan Chanyeol kuat-kuat, ia mustahil tidak terluka seandainya ia tidak memakai jas sekarang. "Kamu... jatuh cinta, dengan gadis itu?"

Sesaat, jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Pertanyaan itu terasa konyol, tapi juga terasa benar. Dan untuk sesaat, tidak ada di antara keduanya yang tahu jawaban yang tepat.

Lalu, Chanyeol menarik napas. "Perasaanku tidak pernah berubah, Jinah, dan tidak mungkin berubah. Hanya milik satu orang, dan kamu tahu siapa orang itu."

.

* * *

.

Chanyeol terbangun oleh bunyi air dari kamar mandi dan suara muntah. Perlu waktu baginya untuk bangkit dan mengumpulkan seluruh sisa nyawanya kembali ke badan. Ia meraih kacamata yang ia letakkan di samping tempat tidur dan mencoba meraih fokusnya kembali dalam ruangan yang masih remang. Ia terlambat menyadari bahwa tempat tidur di sisinya telah kosong dan mendingin, dan bahwa dari Baekhyun lah suara itu berasal.

Ia menemukan Baekhyun terduduk di sisian _toilet bowl,_ memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya ke dalam kloset. Tanpa berhenti selama dua menit penuh. Terlihat menyakitkan. Dan selama dua menit itu pula Chanyeol hanya berdiri canggung di depan pintu kamar mandi, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Hingga Baekhyun tampak beristirahat sejenak, kepalanya lunglai bersandar di dinding dan rambutnya menempel di wajah berkat butir-butir keringat di sepanjang pelipis gadis itu. Ia tampak seperti butuh dukungan, namun ketia melihat Chanyeol, ia tersenyum. Kalimat yang dilontarkan jari-jemari membuat pria itu terpaku.

 _Maaf sudah membangunkanmu._

Seperti idiot, ia baru tersadar untuk mengambil handuk kecil dan menyerahkannya pada gadis itu, kemudian dengan kakunya memijat punggungnya.

 _Kamu baik-baik saja?_

Baekhyun tersenyum. Senyumnya yang biasa. Senyum yang membuat sinar matahari pagi tidak tampak begitu istimewa. Senyum yang seolah-olah tidak pernah ada yang salah di dunia ini. _Ya, sudah terbiasa._

Chanyeol memapahnya kembali ke tempat tidur. Ruangan itu sudah lebih terang sekarang, sinar matahari malu-malu menelisik di antara celah jendela dan menembus gorden tipis. Hal itu, dan jarum jam yang terpampang nyata di dinding menunjukkan nyaris pukul enam membuat gadis itu tiba-tiba panik.

 _Astaga! Aku belum menyiapkan apa-apa! Kau akan terlambat!_

Dengan panik, tangannya berbicara cepat, dan membutuhkan segala usaha bagi Chanyeol untuk dapat menangkapnya. _Aku akan membuat sarapan sekarang. Kau bisa mandi dulu,_ ujarnya, membuat gerakan menguncupkan dan membuka jari-jemari menirukan _shower._ Ia segera berdiri, hampir berlari ke dapur jika saja bukan karena tangan Chanyeol di bahunya, menghentikan segala pergerakan gadis itu dan mendudukkannya kembali di atas tempat tidur.

"Biar aku yang buat sarapan. Kamu istirahat, hm?"

Sarapan yang dibuat Chanyeol hampir tidak dapat dikategorikan sebagai sarapan sama sekali, atau bentuk makanan apapun. Dengan roti panggang gosong, telur mata sapi yang agak mentah di dalam namun gosong di luar, dan telur dadar yang sudah kehilangan bentuk. Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan tawa saat melihat penampakan ajaib tersebut dan Chanyeol meringis, menyesali kemampuan memasaknya yang payah. Ia benar-benar tidak akan bisa bertahan hidup seorang diri.

Pria itu juga membuatkan secangkir cokelat hangat untuk Baekhyun dan secangkir kopi untuk dirinya sendiri, yang ia sendiri hampir muntahkan karena terlalu pahit. Masih dalam senyum lebarnya, Baekhyun menambahkan gula, dan kopi itu secara ajaib beruabah lebih baik, hampir seperti rasa kopi yang Baekhyun biasa buat.

"Omong-omong... kapan kamu akan check-up ke dokter?" Chanyeol membuka pembicaraan pagi itu. Hal yang jarang ia lakukan. Nyaris dalam tiga tahun pernikahan, ia mendiamkan gadis itu. Salah satu bentuk protesnya terhadap pernikahan yang seharusnya tidak pernah ada ini.

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya menatap pria itu dengan pandangan bingung.

 _Apa?_ Tanyanya, telapak tangan di udara.

"Kapan, kamu akan check-up ke dokter?" Mau tidak mau, Chanyeol mengulang kalimatnya, lebih lambat agar gadis itu dapat menangkapnya dengan jelas.

Terbukti dengan senyum yang tersungging di bibir Baekhyun. Gadis itu mengangkat tangannya lagi lalu menekuk tiga jemari tengahnya ke bawah, menyisakan ibu jari serta kelingkingnya di udara. _Hari ini._

"Hari ini? Jam?"

Sepasang kepalan tangan, masing-masing dengan kelingking yang mengacung. Chanyeol tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum melihat betapa antusias Baekhyun terlihat.

"Jam 11? Jam 11 pagi?"

Masih dengan bersemangatnya, gadis itu mengangguk seraya mengacungkan dua jempol untuk Chanyeol, yang hidungnya tidak bisa tidak mengembang karena keberhasilannya membaca bahasa tangan Baekhyun kali ini.

Sepercik harapan berpendar hangat di bawah nadi Baekhyun tatkala ia memandangi suaminya yang sibuk memeriksa jadwal dalam tabletnya. Secuil harapan yang entah bagaimana ia cengkeram erat. Terlalu erat. Ia tahu tidak ada harapan untuknya, tapi setiap sepasang mata gelap itu menatapnya, setiap kali bibir itu tersenyum ke arahnya, ia hilang. Dan ia seharusnya bersyukur untuk itu, bukannya sakit.

"Aku ada meeting jam 9.30. Aku mungkin bisa ada di Rumah Sakit jam setengah dua belas. Nggak apa-apa?"

Sejujurnya, itu bahkan lebih dari yang Baekhyun berani harapkan.

 _Tidak apa-apa._ Baekyun membiarkan jemarinya menari. _Tapi jika kau sibuk, juga tidak apa-apa. Tidak perlu datang,_ ujarnya bibir yang digigit khawatir.

Chanyeol menawarinya senyum hangat miliknya. Sebelah lesung pipinya terlihat.

"Aku akan datang. Tenang saja."

Hal yang sederhana. Namun bahkan setelah Chanyeol berpamitan singkat untuk pergi ke kantor, hingga menit-menit berlalu setelah mobilnya menghilang dari pandangan, Baekhyun masih tidak bisa menyingkirkan senyum dari bibirnya.

 _Dia akan datang, katanya. Dia akan datang._

 _._

* * *

 _._

Chanyeol memeriksa jam tangannya. Ia berhasil mempersingkat _meeting-_ nya dan sekarang memiliki tiga puluh menit untuk sampai di Rumah Sakit. Lebih dari cukup waktu yang ia perlukan untuk sampai di sana.

Ponselnya bergetar, menampilkan pesan ke sekian dari Baekhyun. Gadis itu dengan rajin melaporkan padanya sejak ia meninggalkan rumah hingga sekarang, ketika ia menunggu untuk di panggil masuk. Ia sangat bersemangat, dan Chanyeol pun merasakannya.

 _Bayi._ Mereka akan punya bayi. Bayi yang akan membangunkannya dengan tangisan di tengah malam. Bayi yang akan menyambutnya dengan tawa setiap ia pulang. Bayi yang nantinya akan berlarian memberantaki rumah dan memanggilnya Ayah. Mungkin, kehadiran bayi itu akan merubah segalanya, merubah kehambaran yang selama ini ia rasakan.

Dalam perjalanan di antara kantor dan Rumah Sakit, rem ia injak tiba-tiba. Matanya menangkap siluet warna-warna cerah di sebuah toko. Sebuah toko bunga. Beberapa saat, Chanyeol hanya berdiri di depan sana, kikuk, hingga seorang wanita setengah baya menyapanya ramah.

"Mau beli bunga? Untuk pacarnya? Atau istrinya, mungkin?"

Pertanyaan itu menampar Chanyeol telak di dada. Tiga tahun, tiga tahun ia menikah dengan Baekhyun, dan tidak pernah sekalipun ia memberinya setangkai bunga. Dengan tersenyum getir, ia memakukan tatapannya pada sekelompok besar mawar putih yang sedang rekah.

"Aku ingin mengambil yang itu. Semuanya."

Semuanya ada seratus tangkai. Begitu besar hingga menutupi pandangan. Seolah menjadi permintaan maaf untuk hari-hari yang ia lewatkan tanpa memberikan gadis itu apa-apa.

Betapa buruk ia sebagai seorang suami.

Kepalanya dipenuhi permintaan maaf ketika ia menginjakkan kaki di lobi rumah sakit dan setengah berlari menuju bagian anak. Ia terlambat, salahkan pembungkusan bunga yang memakan waktu dan kemacetan yang lupa ia perhitungkan.

"Chanyeol!"

Sebelum Chanyeol dapat meregistrasi siapa pemilik suara yang mungkin memanggilnya, kepalanya telah menoleh ke sumber suara dan hampir gagal memahami apa yang Im Jinah lakukan di tempat itu. Tapi kemudian matanya segera menemukan balutan gips di kaki gadis itu, yang membawanya pada satu kekhawatiran.

"Nana?" Ia mempercepat langkah menyongsong gadis itu, yang harus dipapah oleh seorang perawat. " _You okay? What happened?_ "

Tanpa basa-basi, gadis itu mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Chanyeol dan menumpukan berat badannya pada pria itu. Ia bersungut-sungut begitu mendaratkan ciuman singkat di pipi Chanyeol. "Terjatuh di tangga. Aku sampai harus membatalkan beberapa pemotretan," cebiknya. Namun, kerutan itu segera lenyap begitu matanya menangkap pemandangan apa yang Chanyeol pegang di tangannya.

" _You came quick! I just texted you._ Kamu bahkan bawa bunga, Chan? _Thanks._ " Ia mengambil buket itu, menelitinya. " _But... why white roses? You know red is my favorite, though._ _White is so not me."_

Segala ucapan Jinah memudar di sana. Mawar putih memang bukan gadis itu. Karena memang sejak awal, mawar itu bukan untuknya. Karena sejak awal, mawar itu untuk Baekhyun. Baekhyun dengan kediamannya. Baekhyun, yang yang ketika tersenyum, cahaya matahari tak lagi terasa begitu cerah dan bunga begitu rekah.

.

* * *

.

"Nyonya Park Baekhyun?"

Seseorang menepuk pundaknya dan Baekhyun melihat namanya sendiri dilafalkan. Ia akhirnya dipanggil juga dan Baekhyun menggigit bibir. Ia memeriksa jam di ponselnya. Hampir jam sebelas.

"Nyonya Park Baekhyun?"

 _Bisakah aku dilewatkan sekali ini?_

Melihat kerutan di kening perawat tinggi berwajah bulat telur itu, Baekhyun buru-buru menulis cepat di buku catatan kecil yang ia jepit di salah satu tangan.

 _Lewati aku. Sedang menunggu suami._

Dengan sebuah anggukan, perawat muda itu tersenyum. "Baiklah, saya akan memanggil anda lagi nanti," ujarnya sebelum beralih ke daftar pasien berikutnya. Kali ini sepasang suami istri muda dengan sang istri yang tengah hamil tua.

Baekhyun menatap mereka, setengah iri, setengah tidak sabar. Tanpa sadar, ia mengusap perutnya dan berharap ... ia segera dapat melihatnya. Bayinya. Dan suaminya.

Namun hingga antrian ke sekian yang Baekhyun lewati. Ketika tengah hari telah lewat dan sore menghampiri, pria itu tidak datang.

"Anda sudah melewatkan banyak sekali antrian dan Dr. Hwang akan segera mengakhiri shiftnya. Anda yakin untuk menundanya lagi?" Perawat yang tadi kembali mengingatkan. "Sudah telpon suaminya."

Baekhyun tersenyum, ponsel ia genggam dengan erat. Rasanya sangat lelah, dan upayanya untuk menghubungi Chanyeol tidak membuahkan hasil, ponsel pria itu mati. Dengan berat, ia berdiri dan menggerakkan jemari-jemarinya.

 _Aku masuk saja._

Dan sebelum ia memasuki ruangan, ia menoleh ke koridor sekali lagi.

 _Aku akan datang, jangan khawatir._ Ucapan pria itu tadi pagi masih terngiang di telinganya.

 _Aku akan datang._

Namun, dia tidak datang.

.

* * *

.

Chanyeol pulang melewati tengah malam setelah harus berdamai dengan Nana yang mendadak manja karena sakit kakinya dan setumpuk pekerjaan kantor yang tidak bisa ditunda-tunda. Wajah mengantuk dan senyum lemah Baekhyun menyambutnya di ruang tengah yang gelap, minus cahaya dari televisi yang menyala tanpa suara. Gadis itu menawarinya secangkir kopi, yang Chanyeol buru-buru tolak. Namun ia tidak bisa menyanggah tawaran lainnya untuk sebuah _tub_ air hangat untuk berendam, tubuhnya membutuhkan itu.

Dan ketika Baekhyun terburu beranjak ke atas, Chanyeol mendudukkan diri di sofa dimana Baekhyun tidak sengaja tertidur. Matanya menangkap mug kopi di atas meja. Sudah dingin. Baekhyun sudah menunggunya selama ini.

Dan bersamaan dengan Chanyeol yang menyesap kopi yang dingin itu, rasa bersalah menyusupi sudut-sudut hatinya.

Ia menemukan Baekhyun satu jam berikutnya telah tertidur di ujung tempat tidur besar yang mereka bagi. Ia berbaring di sampingnya dan seberapa keraspun ia mencoba, ia tidak bisa tertidur.

Ia merasakannya. Jarak di antara mereka. Dingin, seperti halnya pernikahan yang mereka jalani. Dia memejamkan mata sekali lagi, membaui aroma samar shampoo yang gadis itu pakai. Dan meskipun Baekhyun tidak pernah mengungkit-ungkit hal yang tadi siang, rasa bersalah itu tidak mau meninggalkannya. Tidak pernah.

Itulah yang membawanya bergerak mendekat, menempelkan dadanya dengan punggung gadis itu, dan mengalungkan lengannya di pinggang Baekhyun. Ia bernapas di sana selama beberapa saat, sekarang dapat memutuskan aroma apa rambut gadis itu. _Mawar._

Chanyeol tersenyum getir. Baekhyun punya banyak mawar di tamannya. Dia sangat menyukai mawar. Dan Chanyeol tidak memberikannya.

"Maaf," bisiknya. Tahu dengan pasti bahwa Baekhyun telah tertidur. Dan meskipun ia tidak, ia tetap tidak akan bisa mendengarnya, atau mendengar apapun sama sekali.

"Aku minta maaf, Baekhyun..."

.

* * *

 **.**

 **A/N: Maaf banget ya lama update. Dengan ini aku juga mau nyampein bahwa Paper Hearts dan fanfics lain, harus hiatus dulu. Aku baru keterima kerja intership, kerjanya sampe larut malem. Kerja lain aku yang mulainya pagi-pagi buta juga bakal segera aktif. Terus aku juga ada proyek... yang mohon doanya, semoga berhasil.**

 **Udah gitu aja. Kritik dan saran selalu terbuka di kotak review. Aku bakal coba update sebisanya. Tapi nggak janji cepet. Dan terimakasih banyak reviews, fav and subsnya!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Delapan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Part ini semacam jembatan, jadi mungkin agak membosankan.]**

 **.**

 _"Lee Joonhee!"_

 _"Yah Lee Joonhee!Jangan lari-lari, nak!"_

 _Teriakan Yoora membahanan di seluruh ruangan bahkan sebelum sosoknya muncul dari balik pintu belakang, mengejar seorang balita gembul berusia empat atau lima tahun dengan semangkuk bubur di tangan._

 _"Lee Joonhee! Cepat kemari!"_

 _Lee Joonhee, anak itu, berlari tanpa alas kaki di atas rumput yang lembut dan hangat habis tersiram matahari musim panas sore itu. Larinya cepat meskipun pijakannya belum cukup mantap. Sambil tertawa-tawa dengan mulut yang belepotan nasi lembek, anak itu bersembunyi di balik kaki Baekhyun yang sedang merawat bunga._

 _Gadis itu berbalik, sedikit terkejut menemukan makhluk mungil di hadapannya. Membersihkan kedua telapak tangannya, ia terkekeh tanpa suara dan berjongkok, menyamakan pandang dengan anak itu. Senyum merekah terulas di wajahnya._

 ** _Halo,_** _ujarnya, meletakkan empat jari di dahi seperti sedang hormat._

 _Joonhee mengerjapkan kedua matanya yang bulat, sama seperti mata Yoora, sama seperti mata Chanyeol._

 _Menunjuk telapak tangannya, Joonhee, lalu kemudian menyentil ujung dagu dengan jempol, Baekhyun melanjutkan. **Siapa namamu?.**_

 _"Tante... ngapain?" Bocah laki-laki itu bertanya polos. Tidak pernah ia melihat orang menggerak-gerakkan jarinya demikian. Dan tidak pernah terbesit di benak polosnya bahwa ada orang-orang yang berbeda, seperti Baekhyun._

 ** _Kamu manis sekali,_** _Baekhyun terus bicara, gemas pada gembulnya pipi anak laki-laki ini. Dan tahu bahwa ia tidak punya cara untuk menjelaskan kondisinya pada anak umur empat tahun._

 _"Tante, ajarin!"_

 ** _Seperti ini?_** _Ujarnya, menyatukan ujung jempol dengan jari tengah lalu menunjuk ke tanah._

 _Meski Baekhyun yakin ia tidak mengerti, bocah itu mengangguk bersemangat. "Ajarin Joonhee! Ajarin!"_

 _"Joonhee! Sudah Mama bilang jangan lari-lari." Dalam sekejap, tubuh mungil Joonhee sudah berada dalam pelukan sepasang lengan ibunya. Yoora tersenyum meminta maaf pada Baekhyun, yang dibalas gadis itu tidak sampai sedetik berikutnya._

 _Untuk mengatakan wanita itu cantik tidaklah cukup. Wajah berbentuk telurnya, bulat matanya, bangir hidungnya ... setiap inchi bagian dari Yoora meneriakkan kecantikan yang elegan, mewah. Dan setiap inchi dirinya mengingatkan Baekhyun pada Chanyeol._

 _"Kuharap Joonhee nggak ganggu kamu, Baekhyun," ujarnya dengan senyum lembut di bibir. Hal yang akan membuat Baekhyun tersenyum balik dengan hangatnya, seandainya ia tidak bicara terlalu pelan, pemberi penekanan pada setiap artikulasinya dan literally mengeja setiap kata. Seolah jika ia tidak begitu, Baekhyun tidak akan mengerti._

 _"Ma, kenapa tante itu nggak ngomong?"_

 _"Oh," Yoora menoleh pada putranya, merapikan rambutnya yang sempat berantakan. "Tante Baekhyun nggak bisa ngomong, Sayang. Dia juga nggak bisa dengar kita. Jadi, jangan diganggu, oke?"_

 _Entah bagaimana rasanya sakit. Untuk dibicarakan seolah ia tidak di situ, seolah ia tidak akan paham. Untuk dibicarakan seolah ia sesuatu dari planet yang berbeda. Baekhyun meremas ujung roknya. Ia ingin marah, ingin menangis. Tapi ia tahu, bagaimanapun, Yoora tidak berniat buruk. Ia bahkan tidak berbicara buruk tentangnya. Semua yang ia katakan, tidak satupun di antaranya adalah kebohongan. Semuanya benar. Dan karena semuanya benar, sakit itu menjadi lebih nyata._

 _"Noona, Ayah menelpon mencarimu."_

 _Yoora dan Joonhee sontak menoleh, menemukan Chanyeol berdiri di sana. Tampan dalam balutan kemeja yang kancing atasnya telah ia lepas dua. Gagang telpon di tangannya ia sodorkan pada Yoora dan senyum jahil terpampang di wajahnya._

 _Baekhyun menatap ke arah yang sama dengan yang ditatap Yoora. Dan untuk yang ke-982781 kalinya, ia terpesona dengan senyum itu. Dalam hati ia menamainya Matahari Pribadi._

 _"Joonhee, tinggal di sini sama Om Chanyeol dan Tante Baekhyun ya," Yoora mengusap rambut anaknya sambil berlalu dengan telepon rumah sudah menempel di telinganya._

 _"Joonhee mau main?"_

 _Dalam hitungan singkat, ada ledakan tawa memenuhi penjuru taman. Baekhyun duduk di bawah sebatang pohon Akasia, memperhatikan Chanyeol dan Joonhee berguling-guling di tanah. Ia tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum. Mungkin, ia tidak bisa mendengar renyahnya tawa mereka. Tapi ia dapat melihatnya. Ia dapat merasakannya. Terlalu indah. Terlalu unreal._

 _Chanyeol bangkit, namun Joonhee memukulnya dengan kepalan mungilnya, berpura-pura dirinya sebagai Ultraman. Ia tidak akan berhenti sampai Chanyeol, yang berperan sebagai monster jatuh ke tanah, lagi dan lagi. Mereka berlarian mengelilingi taman, beberapa waktu sampai Chanyeol menjatuhkan pantatnya di samping Baekhyun. Napasnya terlihat jelas urakan._

 ** _Mau kuambilkan minum?_** _Baekhyun bertanya begitu mata mereka bertemu._

 _Masih dengan jejak tawa yang belum sepenuhnya surut, pria itu menggeleng sementara matanya mengekori Joonhee yang seperti tanpa lelah masih berlarian masuk ke rumah, meneriakkan 'Mama!'. Ia selalu terpesona pada bagaimana anak kecil seperti tidak pernah kehabisan energi._

 _"Dia lucu sekali, kan?" Dia memulai dan Baekhyun tertegun._

 _Park Chanyeol tidak biasanya membuka pembicaraan seperti ini dengannya. Setahun menikah dan pembicaraan yang mereka tukar hanya 'Aku berangkat', 'Hati-hati', 'Aku pulang' dan 'Selamat datang'. Itupun jika masih bisa disebut pembicaran._

 _Kali ini, Chanyeol bicara padanya, tersenyum padanya, dan Baekhyun membalasnya tanpa pikir, dengan senyuman yang memenuhi separuh wajah. Gadis itu bersemu merah segera setelahnya, tahu bahwa ia mungkin terlihat sangat bodoh._

 ** _Apa kamu juga ingin punya anak?_**

 _Sebelum Baekhyun dapat menarik ucapannya, Chanyeol telah mengerjap, dengan kakunya mencoba menirukan gerakan Baekhyun menaik turunkan tangannya di udara. "Apa aku ingin apa?"_

 ** _Punya anak,_** _Baekhyun mengulang, membuat gerakan seperti sedang menepuk-nepuk kepala seorang anak. Tahu itu tidak akan membuat Chanyeol paham, ia menunjuk pada Joonhee yang barusaja menghilang di balik pintu._

 _Pria itu terkekeh pelan. "Apa aku ingin punya anak? Well, tentu." Lalu pandangannya berpindah, pada langit. Dan hari itu adalah hari dimana Baekhyun dapat melihat Chanyeol tersenyum untuk waktu yang lama. "Aku akan sangat bahagia untuk itu."_

 _Baekhyun tidak merespon. Ia hanya menatap pria itu, diam-diam berdoa agar ia bisa memberikan pria itu kebahagiannya, memberikan pria itu Joonhee mereka sendiri. Dan saat itu terjadi, ia berdoa agar ia bisa menghabiskan hari-hari seperti ini lagi, bersama Chanyeol._

 _._

* * *

 _._

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil mengingat masa lalu, tangannya tanpa sadar beristirahat di perut, mengusapnya, mengusap ... kehidupan lain yang ada di sana. Ada bayi di dalam perutnya. Baekhyun tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya, berpikir bahwa ini hanya mimpi dan ia harus bangun segera.

Ia tidak ingin.

Orang bilang, seorang Ibu jatuh cinta saat bayi berada di kandungannya. Dan Baekhyun tahu, ia juga telah melakukannya. Untuk pertama kali, ia jatuh cinta pada selain Chanyeol. Dan itu adalah bayi Chanyeol. Bayinya. Joonhee mereka sendiri.

 _Tap._ Seseorang menepuk pundaknya dan gadis itu menoleh dalam kecepatan milidetik.

Sebuah senyum meminta maaf di sebuah wajah yang familiar terpampang di sana, membuat Baekhyun melonggarkan remasan pada tas di tangannya.

"Maaf mengagetkan."

Baekhyun mengembalikan senyum itu dan menggeleng.

 **Tidak apa-apa. Duduk,** ujarnya, menepuk-nepuk spasi di sisinya. Pria itu tidak membuang waktu. Ia duduk di sisi Baekhyun, menjaga jarak yang pantas; tidak jauh, tapi juga tidak terlalu dekat.

"Nggak nyangka bisa ketemu kamu lagi."

Baekhyun harus setuju dengan hal itu. Terakhir kali ia bertemu Jung Daehyun adalah pertemuan pertama mereka yang bisa ia ingat. Dengan mudah, mereka bisa menjadi akrab dan mengobrol dengan santai, meski tidak cukup seimbang.

 **Apa kabar?** Baekhyun memulai sesederhana mungkin. Dan Daehyun, meskipun tidak pernah belajar bahasa isyarat, adalah orang yang pintar memahami. Daehyun bicara banyak dan Baekhyun dengan senang hati menyimak. Ia belum pernah bertemu seseorang yang bicara padanya seperti manusia lainnya, seperti tidak ada yang salah dengan pendengarannya.

" _Same old,_ " ia terkekeh. "Masih sibuk mengurusi masalah orang lain. Membuat orang-orang bercerai dan dapat duit,"

Itu membuat Baekhyun tertawa. Jaehyun tertegun sebentar.

"Bagaimana denganmu."

 **Aku baik,** ujar Baekhyun menunjuk diri sendiri dan meletakkan ibu jari di dada sementara jemari lainnya mengembang di udara.

Beberapa saat, Daehyun terang-terangan menatap gadis itu, seolah mencari-cari. Hari setelah Chanyeol yang datang ke kantornya, ia tidak pernah mendengar apapuun lagi, meskipun surat cerai sudah ia kirimkan. Dan sekarang, Baekhyun di hadapannya benar terlihat baik-baik saja. Ia tidak terlihat seperti seseorang yang barusaja menerima surat cerai. Ia justru terlihat... bahagia.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang bagus terjadi?"

Baekhyun menunduk sebentar, seolah malu. Kemudian dengan ceria ia menarikan jemarinya tinggi-tinggi. **Komikku diterima.**

"Itu bagus," Jaehyun masih menanti. Ada yang lain, ia tahu dengan jelas. Sejelas rona merah di pipi gadis itu.

 **Kami... akan punya bayi.**

Tangan lentik itu tinggal di perutnya untuk waktu yang lama. Sekali lagi, ia sedang jatuh cinta. Tidak ia sadari, pernyataan itu sedikit menyentak Daehyun, yang segera menurunkan pandangnya pada perut rata Baekhyun.

"Itu... kabar yang sangat bagus. Selamat ya, Baekhyun."

.

* * *

.

 _"You're busy?"_

"Mm," Chanyeol mengiyakan dengan gumaman seraya menandatangani sejumlah berkas. Ia sedang tidak bisa diganggu sekarang, sebenarnya.

" _You're not listening, are you_?"

Memperbaiki letak _earphone_ di telinganya, Chanyeol mendesah pelan. "Apa yang sebenarnya kamu inginkan, Nana?"

" _Well, you, your time. But, they aren't available."_

"Nana—"

" _No, Chanyeol. Just keep on working."_ Ada jeda. Chanyeol telah menghentikan apapun yang sedang ia kerjakan demi mendengarkan gadis itu di sana. Bahkan tanpa melihatnya, Chanyeol tahu bahwa gadis itu tengah mempertimbangkan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang harus ia katakan, atau tidak.

" _Actually,_ " Jinah kembali angkat bicara, satu menit berikutnya. "Kamu sudah tidak pernah pulang ke sini atau menghubungiku. Bahkan, _you are avoiding me._ "

Kecuali deru napas gadis itu yang samar, tidak ada apa-apa lagi setelahnya. Chanyeol tidak menjawab. Dan kediaman itu berarti segalanya. Berarti ya, itu semua benar dan Chanyeol sadar hal itu.

"Sesuatu terjadi?" Jinah kembali bertanya. Lalu seolah sadar, ia segera menambahkan, kalimat yang sama dengan intonasi berbeda. Makna berbeda. "Sesuatu terjadi. Baiklah, aku tidak seharusnya mengganggumu. _Keep on being busy. Greeting to your sweet wifey."_

 _"_ Nana _—"_

Chanyeol sekali lagi menarik napas lelah. Seluruh konsentrasinya terbuyarkan oleh panggilan telfon dari Nana, dan rajukan gadis itu. Dan seolah semua itu belum cukup, tanpa Chanyeol sadari sejak kapan, seseorang telah berdiri di depannya.

"Tidak sopan masuk tanpa mengetuk," Chanyeol menegur.

Pria itu hanya menyengir. Senyumnya penuh konspirasi. Seolah ... ia tahu apa yang sedang Chanyeol pikirkan.

"Selamat, calon ayah." Daehyun membongkarnya tanpa basa-basi. Tanpa dipersilakan, ia mendudukkan diri di sofa empuk tempat Chanyeol terbiasa menjamu kolega bisnisnya. "Baekhyun yang memberitahu," tambahnya sesaat kemudian.

"Kalian teman?" Alis Chanyeol bertaut. _Sejak kapan?_

"Seperti yang pernah kubilang. Dia gadis baik. Bahkan jika kamu menceraikannya. Aku mungkin jadi yang berada di barisan depan, cowok-cowok yang mengantri untuknya."

Chanyeol tersenyum. Senyum yang tidak mencapai matanya. Senyum yang tidak menunjukkan apa-apa, kecuali sarkasme. Dan Daehyun tahu itu dengan benar. Dan ia, mengambalikannya.

"Seorang istri, dan cinta pertama. Kecuali anda memiliki niat poligami ... apa anda sudah membuat keputusan, Tuan Park?"

.

* * *

.

Hari ini adalah kali kedua Baekhyun menginjakkan kaki di kantor redaksi perusahaan Chanyeol. Ia senang bukan main saat dipanggil untuk berdiskusi soal naskah yang ia kirim. Berharap-harap cemas bahwa ia akan diterima.

Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa dia adalah istri dari sang CEO perushaan sendiri.

Sejujurnya, ia ingin bercerita pada Chanyeol, membagi kesenangannya seperti yang pasangan lain lakukan. Tapi menilik kesibukan pria itu pagi tadi, ia tidak ingin mengganggunya. Lagipula, pernahkah Chanyeol tertarik?

Tapi di sinilah ia sekarang. Selesai dengan urusannya, ia berdiri di depan kantor Chanyeol, setoples kue-kue mentega, masih hangat, tergenggam erat di tangannya.

Chanyeol sedang rapat, asistennya yang berambut pendek itu dengan ramah memberitahu. Ia juga yang menyilakan Baekhyun untuk menunggu di dalam ruangan. Tidak akan lama lagi, katanya.

Jadi Baekhyun duduk di sana, memperhatikan interiornya untuk kali ke sekian, merapikan apa-apa yang perlu dirapikan, dan menunggu. Ada banyak skenario sambutan di otaknya, apakah ia harus mengucapkan selamat pagi atau selamat siang? Menawarinya kue atau menanyakan apakah ia telah makan siang? Chanyeol dan senyum tipis pria itu, ia menunggunya. Ia merindukannya.

Tapi tidak ada yang mempersiapkannya untuk kedatangan seorang Im Jinah. Gadis itu merangsek masuk begitu saja tanpa mengetuk pintu. Seolah ruangan itu miliknya, seolah ia familiar dengannya, dan dalam hati Baekhyun tahu hal itu benar adanya. Ia berhenti di pintu, tampak kaget saat melihat Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang lebih dulu pulih dari keterkejutan menggerakkan jemarinya dengan refleks, membentuk lingkaran dua kali di depan matanya.

 **Kau mencari Chanyeol?**

Sesaat, alis tipis namun rapi milik Jinah berkerut bingung. "Oh? Eum ya, nggak, aku... _I mean_ ya. Aku ingin bertemu Pak Chanyeol. Ada urusan pekerjaan."

 **Dia sedang rapat,** Baekhyun menjawab, mengembangkan ke sepuluh jarinya lalu menguncupkannya, mempertemukan ujung-ujungnya kanan dan kiri. Meski ia tahu hanya dari ekspresinya, Jinah tidak mengerti. Gadis itu hanya menebak-nebak.

" _Okay then,_ nanti saja. _I think I'm best leaving now._ "

 **Kamu cantik,** Baekhyun membuat gestur lagi, tepat saat Jinah berputar di tumitnya, membuat gadis semampai itu kembali berbalik.

" _What?"_

 **Kamu cantik,** tangannya mengulang, meletakkan ibujari di dagu sementara jemari lainnya di atas lalu menggulungnya ke bawah. **Pasti banyak pria di luar sana yang menginginkanmu? Kenapa harus menginginkan suami orang? Kamu nggak sadar siapa yang mungkin kamu sakiti? Kamu nggak takut ketika kamu memiliki sesuatu yang kamu sayang tapi diambil orang lain diam-diam?**

Jemari lentik Baekhyun bergerak cepat tanpa wajahnya menunjukkan eskpressi apa-apa. Nyaris kosong. Bibir tipisnya rapat dan jika ada emosi di sana, maka semuanya mengalir pada gerakan tangannya. Membuat gadis didepannya mengerutkan alis.

" _What the fuck are you talking about?"_

 **Aku benar-benar berharap kamu bahagia, bisa bahagia tanpa merenggut kebahagiaan orang lain.**

Waktu Baekhyun telah menyelesaikan semua kalimatnya, dengan napas yang menderu, Jinah menjadi gusar. Ia tidak tahu dan ia tidak berminat untuk tahu. Dengan decak kesal lolos dari bibirnya ia segera berbalik cepat dengan derap high heels yang tidak bisa didengar oleh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun meremas sisi bajunya sepeninggal gadis itu. ia tidak ingin marah, ia tidak perlu marah. Tapi... bohong jika ia tidak melakukannya.

.

.

.

 **A/N: Hi. Lama sekali baru update, maaf banget. Jadi, aku mau minta tolong. Seperti yang kalian tahu (atau mungkin tidak, haha), aku menggarap Paper Hearts lebih serius dari FF lain. Jujur, butuh berhari-hari memikirkan satu adegan. Banyak yang kupikirkan, seperti plothole, penokohan yang kurang kuat, dan lain-lain. Seorang temen pernah bilang, karakter Baekhyun di sini lemah, terlalu menye-menye. Padahal karakter yang kuinginkan adalah Baekhyun yang kuat jiwanya.**

 **Aku benar-benar masih perlu belajar banyak. Karena itu, jika ada kritik dan sarannya atau sekedar pendapat, tolong sampaikan, demi membuat saya lebih baik.**

 **Terimakasih.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sembilan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jika tidak mengingat usia kehamilannya yang masih sangat muda, niscaya Baekhyun telah berlari melintasi halaman. Ia sekarang berjalan cepat, berusaha tidak tersaruk bebatuan timbul yang menjadi jalan setapak menuju gerbang rumah, dipagari rerumputan dan kebun bunga di tiap sisi.

Beruntung, orang yang ia bermaksud hentikan itu masih berdiri di sana, memperbaiki letak kotak pesanan lainnya di bagian belakang sepeda motor. Baekhyun menepuk pundaknya, membuat pria empat puluh tahunan itu menoleh.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Dengan senyum di bibirnya, Baekhyun menggeleng, lalu menyodorkan sebungkus makanan di hadapannya. Agak lambat bagi orang itu untuk menerimanya, perlu beberapa usaha seperti Baekhyun yang menjejalkannya ke tangan pria itu langsung. Kebingungan masih lekat di wajahnya ketika Baekhyun mengetik cepat di ponsel lalu menunjukkannya.

 **Pesanan saya salah. Saya tidak memesan nasi goreng seafood.**

Seketika, pria dengan seragam merah berlogo sebuah restoran besar itu membungkuk meminta maaf.

"Oh, saya minta maaf. Biar saya ganti."

 **Tidak usah. Bapak suka nasi goreng seafood?**

"Ya?" Sekali lagi, alis itu berkerut, terutama pada senyum kelewat ramah yang gadis itu tunjukkan. Senyumnya seolah-olah ia tidak percaya dengan adanya kejahatan di sekitar.

 **Ini untuk Bapak. Uangnya tidak usah diganti. Saya alergi. Nanti saya memesan yang baru saja.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Siang. Hampir pukul dua. Waktu istirahat telah berakhir hampir setengah jam lamanya dan meeting hampir dimulai. Namun, Chanyeol tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Tidak bahkan ketika ia memerlukannya untuk mengecek data, melakukan riset dadakan, atau keperluan teknis lainnya, ponselnya justru terus saja berdering semenjak tadi. Sejak tadi pagi, sebenarnya. Dan kesemuanya dari Jinah.

"Kyungsoo," ujarnya pada sang sekretaris. Wanita berambut pendek itu dengan sigap menghampiri, siap menerima tugas. Chanyeol menyerahkan beberapa berkas di tangannya.

"Tolong lakukan riset tentang perusahaan ini dan para pemegang saham serta jumlahnya. Saya ada urusan sebentar."

"Baik, _Sajang-nim._ "

"Changmin?"

"Seorang pria tinggi yang duduk di sisi kanan Chanyeol berdiri. "Ya, _Sajang-nim_?"

"Tolong mulai rapatnya."

"Baik."

Usai mengembankan tugas-tugas pokoknya, Chanyeol meminta diri dan keluar meninggalkan ruangan. Ponsel di tangannya masih berdering.

Ia sudah banyak berpikir. Setiap menatap cincin kawin di tangannya, Chanyeol seperti dipukul dengan kenyataan, bahwa ia tahu mana yang benar dan mana yang salah. Awalnya, berpisah dengan Baekhyun terdengar mudah. Mereka tidak saling mencintai. Tapi sekarang ada bayi yang bisa menjadi alasan apa saja untuk tinggal. Ia hanya... harus belajar mencintai Baekhyun. Dan melupakan cinta pertamanya.

Dengan kesal ia mengangkat telpon itu.

"Bisa tidak, kau berhenti menggangguku?"

Ini adalah kedua kalinya ia berteriak pada Jinah. Bertahun-tahun mereka berkencan, dan ini hanya kali kedua. Pertama ketika gadis itu sakit sendirian tanpa memberitahunya, membuatnya panik, dan yang kedua ... sekarang. Ia tidak pernah marah atas apapun yang gadis itu lakukan. Tapi sekarang ... cukup.

Ini demi bayinya.

Tidak ada jawaban selama beberapa menit di seberang sana kecuali napas yang teratur, lalu. "Maaf," ujar Jinah, dan sambungan diputus begitu saja.

.

* * *

.

Rapat kali ini hanyalah rapat internal perusahaan tanpa melibatkan klien atau para _shareholder_ lainnya. Changmin, manager dari divisi marketing berdiri di depan, mempresentasikan proyek dan ide-idenya demi menaikkan omset. Semua orang mendengarkan dengan seksama, ada Chanyeol di situ, Chanyeol yang terkenal tegas pada bawahannya.

Pengecualian untuk hari ini, karena Chnayeol sendiri tidak bisa berkonsentrasi sepenuhnya pada apa yang Changmin sedang sampaikan. Kata-kata Daehyun si kurang ajar itu mau tidak mau bergema di benaknya. Tidak mau pergi.

" _Cinta pertama dan seorang istri. Kecuali anda berniat untuk poligami, apa anda sudah membuat keputusan, Tuan Park?"_

Chanyeol ingat seberapa keras ia menggebrak meja saat itu.

 _"_ _Kau datang ke sini hanya untuk menggejekku?!"_

 _Daehyun menatapnya tepat di manik mata. Tajam._

 _"_ _Kita bukan hanya kerabat, kita juga sahabat, Chanyeol. Aku hanya ingin kau memikirkannya matang-matang. Memangnya, kau pernah memberikan Baekhyun kesempatan? Pernah, kau mencoba membuatnya bahagia?"_

Sebuah dering pesan masuk aplikasi line membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol. Di sisinya, seorang staff dengan panik menyimpan ponselnya. Temannya, yang duduk di sisi lain pria itu mencondongkan tubuh, sedikit berbisik saat ia bertanya.

"Gimana kabar istrimu?"

Chanyeol dapat mendengarnya dengan cukup jelas. Terimakasih pada keadaan ruangan yang sepi begitu Changmin berhenti sejenak untuk menampilkan _slide_ yang baru.

Pria yang ditanya, Lee Hyukjae, kalau tidak salah, dari divisi HRD menjawab dengan volume suara yang sama. "Berat, ternyata. Sejak hamil bulan kedua mintanya aneh-aneh, waktunya aneh-aneh pula. Tengah malam, subuh-subuh. Sekarang. Pada sudah dibilang lagi rapat."

"Eh pantes kayak kurang tidur gitu, Hyung." Ryeowok terkekeh.

Changmin memulai bahan presentasi barunya. Kali ini sebuah video. Chanyeol mengalihkan tatap, sementara telinganya terfokus pada hal berbeda.

"Mintanya apa aja?"

"Macem-macem. Yang asem-asem, yang manis-manis, yang aneh-aneh."

Lalu terdengar bunyi pesan masuk. Berderet-deret. Dari sudut mata, Chanyeol melihat pria itu dengan gugup melepas baterai ponselnya.

"Duh, tuh kan orangnya merengek terus. Minta beliin makanan Jepang. Astaga. Mana mintanya sekarang."

"Yah nggak bisa, _Hyung_. Kita kan lagi rapat."

Tiba-tiba, Chanyeol berdiri. Dua orang yang mengobrol itu seketika panik, terutama begitu menyadari ke arah mana pandangan sang CEO sekarang. Berjalan ke arah mereka, Chanyeol menyodorkan sejumlah uang tunai, yang sebenarnya jumlahnya agak terlalu banyak.

"Beli sana. Untuk istrimu. Dan satu lagi bawa ke sini."

"B-Baik, _Sajang-nim_."

.

* * *

.

Hari ini adalah satu dari sekian waktu yang jarang terjadi. Ketika Chanyeol pulang seperti karyawan biasa. Sore-sore. Ia telah meminta sekretarisnya untuk mengosongkan jadwalnya malam ini, dan memilih membawa sebagian pekerjaan pulang untuk dikerjakan di rumah.

Entah bagaimana, suasanya hatinya sedang baik. Mungkin karena ucapan selamat dari beberapa karyawan yang akhirnya mengetahui bahwa ia akan segera menjadi ayah. Atau mungkin karena, ini, untuk pertama kalinya ia membawa sesuatu pulang. Dan sesuatu itu tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan pekerjaan.

Awalnya, Chanyeol cukup kaget mendapati satu buah _tupperware_ biru muda di mejanya. Ia tahu itu milik siapa. _Baekhyun sempat ke sini._ Ia membuka kotak itu dan menemukan aroma familiar menguar ke udara.

Kue mentega. Kesukaannya. Kue yang, pernah, beberapa kali, sering, malah, ia berikan untuk Kyungsoo atau karyawan lain. Hanya karena ia tidak mencintai Baekhyun, dan ia bosan setengah mati dengan sikap baik yang gadis itu tunjukkan. Namun hari itu ia duduk menghadap jendela besar yang menyentuh lantai di kantornya, menatap jalanan Seoul di bawah kakinya hingga seluruh kue mentega ia habiskan. Sendirian.

Sekarang Baekhyun tidak sedang berada di kebun bunganya, atau dapur, atau kamar. Hanya ada satu tempat lain dan Chanyeol pergi ke sana. Ia mendapati Baekhyun tertidur di atas karpet. Satu buah jambangan berisi warna-warni kertas origami berbentuk hati di sisinya, bersama beberapa kertas hati lain yang terserak. Chanyeol memungutnya, dan memasukkannya ke dalam jambangan.

Baekhyun tertidur pulas, dan Chanyeol tidak mungkin menggendongnya turun melalui tangga kecil curam di kamar mereka. Jadi ia hanya duduk di situ, menunggu. Angin yang masuk melalui celah jendela kecil di salah satu ruangan menerbangkan helai rambut Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengusapnya, membenarkan letak anak rambut itu ke belakang telinga, nyaris seperti refleks. Hal yang baru ia ketahui, atau tepatnya sadari adalah, Baekhyun akan terbangun dengan sentuhan kecil. Dan kali ini tidak ada bedanya.

Melihat Chanyeol, gadis itu segera duduk, mengucek matanya demi menghilangkan kantuk.

 ** _Sudah pulang?_** Ia bertanya. Kebingungan. Lalu matanya bergerak liar mencari-cari jam dinding. Sementara Chanyeol hanya mampu samar-samar memahami makna 'rumah' ketika gadis itu menempelkan empat jarinya di sudut bibir lalu di pelipis.

"Hm, aku pulang cepat." Jawaban pria cukup untuk menghentikan kepanikan Baekhyun. Sayangnya, senyum yang pria itu sodorkan detik berikutnya hanya membuat kekacauan baru yang tidak ia sadari.

Kekacauan dalam detak jantung Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Kalau masih ngantuk, tidur saja lagi."

Baekhyun buru-buru menggeleng.

 ** _Maaf, aku tidak tahu. Kau mau kopi?_**

Gadis itu nyaris beranjak, jika saja Chanyeol tidak mencengkeram pelan lengannya. "Tidak perlu. Kamu sedang hamil, kenapa naik ke atas sini?"

Kesadaran baru, dan penyesalan terpancar dari gurat wajah Baekhyun, berganti-ganti. Gadis itu menundukkan pandangan.

 ** _Maaf_** , ujarnya, sekali lagi menempelkan genggaman tangannya ke dada lalu membuat gerakan memutar berlawanan arah jarum jam. **_Aku tidak akan mengulanginya._**

Terkekeh kecil, Chanyeol mengusak rambut gadis di depannya. Secara mengejutkan, sangat lembut. Chanyeol mulai bertanya-tanya, ini kah pertama kali menyentuh rambut Baekhyun?

"Tidak apa. Lain kali, lebih hati-hati."

Dan seolah baru ingat, Chanyeol meraih plastik yang dari tadi ia bawa, menyerahkannya pada Baekhyun yang terlihat terkejut.

Sekarang jadi aneh. Karena ... selama tiga tahun, Chanyeol tidak pernah melakukan ini.

"Tadi aku ... membeli masakan Jepang ini. Kamu ... suka makanan Jepang?"

Baekhyun membuka bungkusannya, menemukan bento lengkap di sana. Nasi, _sushi, sashimi ..._ udang. Udang yang sangat besar. Potongan tuna yang banyak.

 _Seafood._

Baekhyun tersenyum, lebar. Ia tidak menghabiskan satu detik untuk berpikir sebelum mengangguk bersemangat. Tidak juga menghabiskan detik berikutnya untuk berdebat. Ia segera meraih sumpit yang tersedia dan menyuap nasinya. Lalu lagi. Lalu lagi. Nyaris rakus.

Tawa kecil lepas dari bibir Chanyeol. "Udangnya, nggak suka?"

Lalu, masih dengan senyum lebarnya, Baekhyun meraih udangnya, juga tuna, menggigitnya. Ia mengunyah semuanya, lagi dan lagi. Hingga habis. Hingga tidak ada yang tersisa.

Karena makanan ini dari Chanyeol. Ia ... tidak bisa lebih bahagia lagi.

"Habis ini ganti baju," Chanyeol tiba-tiba buka suara. "Kita jalan-jalan."

Atau mungkin, Tuhan sedang sangat sangat berbaik hati padanya.

.

* * *

.

Suhu sore itu mencapai 30° celcius dengan kelembapan yang tinggi. Rasanya gerah. Mungkin, hanya orang gila yang mau memakai _sweater_ rajut tebal dengan model _tutrle neck_ dan lengan yang kepanjangan melampaui jari, nyaris menyembunyikan badan seluruhnya. Tapi, Baekhyun melakukannya. Harus melakukannya.

Ia tidak ingin Chanyeol melihat bintik-bintik merah di hampir seluruh kulitnya kecuali wajah.

Chanyeol sedikit mengernyit ketika mendapati Baekhyun yang seperti gumpalan berwarna biru malam saat itu. "Kamu yakin mau makai baju ini? Nggak panas?"

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat, kemudian meletakkan dua genggaman di depan dada sambil bergidik sedikit. ** _Dingin_** **,** kilahnya.

Tidak ingin membahas lebih banyak, Chanyeol hanya mengendikkan bahu seraya berjalan ke arah mobil dan membuka pintunya. Ia berdiri di sana, menunggu Baekhyun untuk masuk lebih dulu.

"Ada tempat yang mau kamu kunjungi?"

Baekhyun berhenti sejenak, memikirkan. Ada banyak, begitu banyak tempat yang ia ingin kunjungi bersama Chanyeol. Tapi, ia tidak ingin membuat pria itu lelah. Ia harus menyusun prioritas.

 ** _Minimarket,_** ujarnya beberapa saat kemudian. **_Kulkas kita hampir kosong._**

Di luar dugaan, Chanyeol justru membawanya ke supermarket di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan besar. "Kita bisa sekalian belanja yang lain," jelas Chanyeol. Lalu sebelum Baekhyun meraih troli untuk mulai belanja, Chanyeol telah melakukannya.

"Kita beli apa dulu?" Chanyeol bertanya seraya menoleh pada Baekhyun di belakangnya. Pria itu sibuk mendorong trolinya, tidak membiarkan Baekhyun campur tangan.

 ** _Daging. Kau suka daging._**

Chanyeol tersenyum. Ia tidak pernah bercerita, tapi gadis itu seolah membacanya, tahu dengan baik apa-apa yang ia suka dan tidak.

"Kalau kamu?"

Sedetik, Baekhyun menatapnya dengan mata membulat bingung. Ekspresinya menggelitik Chanyeol. Apa seaneh itu pertanyaannya?

"Makanan apa ... yang kamu suka?"

 ** _Apapun yang Chanyeol buat, atau beli. Apasaja. Semuanya._**

"Bagaimana?" Sepertinya Chanyeol kesulitan memahami kalimat terakhir, pada gerakan memutar di genggamannya dan kecepatan gadis itu saat menggerakkan tangan.

Tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah, Baekhyun hanya tersenyum seraya meraih sebuah lobak dan menunjukkannya.

"Lobak? Kimchi?"

Dengan antusias, Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Nanti kita buat, kalau begitu."

Mereka terus berbelanja hingga setengah jam berikutnya. Chanyeol tidak perlu menggandeng tangannya, atau berjalan berdempetan sambil bercengkerama seperti kebanyakan pasangan lainnya. Hanya dengan pria itu yang berjalan di sisinya, mendorong troli dan meraih ini itu untuk dimasukkan seperti ini pertama kalinya ia berbelanja membuat senyum tidak dapat melepaskan diri dari bibir Baekhyun.

.

* * *

.

Baekhyun tidak dapat melepaskan mata dari deret buku cerita bergambar untuk anak-anak di hadapannya. Ia mencintai buku cerita, terlebih lagi, gambar-gambar. Ia ingin membuat satu, suatu hari nanti. Untuk anak-anaknya.

"Beneran mau beli ini?" Chanyeol sedikit mengernyit. Masalahnya kandungan Baekhyun itu baru sekitar tiga bulan, perutnya bahkan belum nampak. Anak mereka akan memerlukannya tiga atau empat tahun lagi. "Apa nggak sebaiknya beli perlengkapan bayi aja?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. Ia ingin buku itu. Ingin sekali. Tatapannya pada Chanyeol menunjukkan itu semua; matanya yang layu bertambah sayu, dan bibirnya mengerucut tanpa sadar. Mendadak, Chanyeol merasa goyah.

"Tapi kamu bahkan tidak bisa memb—"

Buru-buru, Chanyeol menghentikan ucapannya. Rasa bersalah yang besar menyergapnya seketika, atas apa yang telah dan yang nyaris ia katakan. Ia bukan pria baik, ia tahu itu. Tapi ia juga bukan orang jahat tanpa hati, kan?

Rasanya, ia ingin menampar dirinya sendiri keras-keras melihat gurat kesedihan di wajah Baekhyun, sesaat sebelum ia menjatuhkan pandangan.

"Maksudku—"

Jemarinya ragu-ragu mencoba meraih Baekhyun. Ia ingin memeluknya, menenangkannya dan meminta maaf. Ia telah banyak menyakiti gadis itu, ia tidak boleh menambahnya.

Namun ketika Baekhyun mendongak kembali, gadis itu tersenyum. Senyum khasnya. Senyum Byun Baekhyun. Senyum yang ... seolah gadis itu tidak tahu hal lain selain tersenyum dengan tulus.

 ** _Kau,_** jemari lentiknya menunjuk Chanyeol, **_yang akan melakukannya, kan_** **?**

Sekarang Chanyeol mengembalikan senyum itu.

"Ya. Aku akan membacakan buku-buku itu untuk anak kita."

.

.

.

 **Hmm... apa chapter ini masih sedih? Enggak kan ya. Walaupun ada Baekhyun yang nahan alerginya demi Chanyeol : )**


	11. Chapter 11

_"Setiap kamu pergi, aku sakit."_

 _._

 **Sepuluh**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sore itu studio 4 LTV tengah sibuk-sibuknya. Ada sebuah perhelatan besar petang nanti, bekerja sama dengan sebuah perusahaan belanja online terbesar di Asia Tenggara. Sebuah konser akbar dan pembagian hadiah yang tidak main-main akan disiarkan langsung; mewah. Banyak artis yang akan telibat, lokal, adapula internasional. Hampir keseluruhannya telah rampung, tata panggung, persiapan, semuanya hanya mewakili dua kata; mewah, meriah.

Tapi, 'sibuk' yang Chanyeol temukan ketika memantau acara gladi resik bukanlah jenis sibuk yang dapat membuatnya tenang. Keadaan saat itu ... kacau, tepatnya. Seluruh tim kreatif kalang kabut karena model sekaligus _brand ambassador_ mereka, yang nantinya akan membawakan acara sebagai salah satu host tidak juga diketahui keberadaannya. Tidak ada kabar sama sekali.

"Mana Im Jinah?" Ia bertanya pada penanggung jawab acara, yang menggeleng padanya putus asa.

"Kami masih berusaha menghubunginya, _Sajang_ - _nim._ Beberapa hari lalu dia telah mengkonfirmasi dia akan datang. Tapi waktu kami menghubunginya lagi tadi pagi, telponnya tidak diangkat. Sekarang bahkan telfonnya mati, dan tidak ada kabar sama sekali. Padahal acara dimulai satu jam lagi."

"Hubungi manajernya."

"Sudah kami coba. Dia juga tidak tahu dan sedang mencari Jinah."

Chanyeol merapatkan bibir. Ia tidak mengenal Jinah satu dua tahun saja. Ia tahu reputasinya. Bagi gadis itu, profesionalitas adalah segalanya, di atas segalanya. Tidak mungkin, ia tiba-tiba saja menghilang tanpa kabar seperti ini.

Tahu-tahu, mau tidak mau, ada perasaan buruk yang menimpanya.

"Kalau begitu siapkan _host_ pengganti."

"Kita tidak mungkin menemukan pengganti di waktu semepet ini, _Sajang-nim_!"

Chanyeol menatap karyawannya tajam. Kemarahannya memuncak dengan cepat. "Kau penanggung jawab acara ini. Bagaimana mungkin, kau tidak menyiapkan cadangan? Kalau kau tidak becus bekerja di sini, temui aku di kantor untuk mengambil pesangonmu."

Segera setelah kalimat dingin Chanyeol terserap oleh otaknya, bisa Chanyeol lihat ketakutan yang seketika terpancar di wajah pria tiga puluh lima tahun di depannya. "T-tidak, _Sajang-nim._ Saya akan menemukan pengganti secepatnya. Acara ini pasti akan berjalan lancar."

"Bagus," Chanyeol mendengus, tidak benar-benar memaknai ucapannya. Perasaan buruk yang mencengkeramnya tidak mau pergi. Ia panik, kepanikan yang menjalari hingga denyut venanya.

"Sambungkan aku pada manager Im Jinah."

.

* * *

.

Terjebak kemacetan membuat Chanyeol frustrasi. Kepanikan setelah menerima kabar dari Kim Soohyuk, manager Jinah membuatnya melarikan mobilnya di jalanan secepat yang ia bisa.

Menguap komitmennya untuk tidak pernah menemui gadis itu lagi. Terlupakan janjinya untuk pulang cepat agar dapat makan malam bersama Baekhyun malam ini. Ia ... tidak bisa diam, jika menyangkut Jinah.

"Dia di dalam," Soohyuk membukakan pintu bahkan sebelum Chanyeol menekan bel. Pria itu tampak telah siap untuk pergi, entah kemana.

"Aku ada urusan. Banyak jadwalnya yang harus ku _cancel_ dan kuluruskan agar para klien tidak salah paham dan mem _blacklist_ nya," jelas pria dengan rambut dicat pirang kekuningan itu. Seolah ia dapat membaca pertanyaan di kepala Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Aku sudah memanggil dokter dan dia telah diberi obat. Sejak kemarin aku mencoba untuk menghubunginya tapi tidak berhasil," Soohyuk mendesah. "Seharusnya aku mengeceknya sejak kemarin. Demamnya sangat tinggi. Jika aku terlambat sedikit saja mungkin ... entahlah." Sambil tersenyum tipis, pria itu menepuk pelan pundak Chanyeol. "Jaga dia baik-baik, ya. Jinah itu ... paling lemah kalau sedang sakit."

Chanyeol tahu itu. Keras kepala juga. Jinahnya.

Pernah, sekali, ia begitu marah hingga berteriak pada Jinah karena sakit dan tidak memberitahunya. Gadis itu sakit sendirian, demam hebat dan hanya meringkuk seorang diri di kamarnya. Bagaimana mungkin Chanyeol tidak marah melihatnya yang begitu tanpa memberitahu Chanyeol?

Melepaskan sepatunya, Chanyeol berjalan ke kamar tidur. Ada gumpalan besar di bawah selimut, dan Chanyeol mendudukkan diri di sisinya.

"Nana," panggilnya, menyingkap selimut dan menemukan gadis itu tengah tertidur dengan kompres di keningnya. Chanyeol menempelkan ujung jari-jarinya di pipi gadis itu. Panas. Sangat panas. Mau tidak mau mengingatkan Chanyeol pada demam hebat yang pernah gadis itu alami dulu, sewaktu mereka masih kuliah dan tidak ada apa-apa di antara keduanya sebagai pembatas.

 _Jangan pernah lagi sakit tanpa memberitahuku!_ Titah Chanyeol saat itu. Jinah menangis dan memeluknya, berjanji ia akan selalu menghubungi Chanyeol ketika ia sakit nantinya.

Dan kali ini, gadis itu melakukannya.

Telpon kemarin. Telpon dari Jinah yang tidak berhenti. Sampai ... sampai Chanyeol memberitahunya untuk berhenti mengganggu.

Dan Jinah yang keras kepala untuk kali pertama menurutinya.

"Maaf," ia meraih tangan gadis itu, mengecupnya berkali-kali. " _You should have told me that you are sick!_ " Ada kemarahan dalam nada suaranya. Kemarahan yang ia alamatkan pada diri sendiri. " _I shouldn't have yelled at you."_

" _I_..." suara lemah Jinah membawa pandangan Chanyeol naik, pada matanya yang terbuka dengan sorot sayu. Tidak ada lagi Im Jinah, model internasional dengan kearoganan yang ia bawa-bawa di setiap langkah sepatu tingginya. Dia hanya Jinah, Jinah yang keras kepala, perajuk, gampang sakit. Jinah yang Chanyeol pernah berjanji untuk selalu lindungi.

" _I don't want to disturb you anymore,"_ ia bergumam lirih, tampak kelelahan saat melakukannya.

"Nggak. Kamu nggak pernah menggangguku."

" _You left me."_

"Aku..."

"Setiap kamu pergi, aku sakit, Chanyeol." Jinah menatapnya kini. Matanya yang sembab seolah memohon. Ada sebulir airmata jatuh ke pipinya, dan ini adalah satu dari hitungan jari dimana Chanyeol pernah melihat gadis itu menangis. "Jangan pergi, _please._ "

Chanyeol memejamkan mata. Sepertinya ia tahu apa yang benar-benar harus ia lakukan sekarang. Sesuatu yang seharusnya ia lakukan sejak lama.

.

* * *

.

Di luar jendela, hujan turun dengan derasnya. Bahkan di dalam ruangan, yang seharusnya kedap suara, ia masih dapat mendengar kebisingannya. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Chanyeol tidak bisa duduk diam atau berhenti khawatir sedetik saja.

Bukan hujan itu, atau surat cerai yang ia keluarkan dari laci meja kerjanya dan sekarang ia letakkan di atas konter dapur. Bukan pula Jinah yang saat ini terbaring sakit di apartemennya dan keputusan bulat yang Chanyeol buat.

Baekhyun tidak ada di rumah.

Chanyeol telah mencarinya kemana-mana. Gadis itu tidak berada dimanapun tidak peduli sesering apa Chanyeol memeriksa. Ponselnya tidak dapat dihubungi. Tidak ada teks, atau kabar apapun sama sekali. Chanyeol tidak percaya dirinya dapat diserang panik berkali-kali hari itu. Tapi kali ini, rasanya ... jauh lebih parah.

Karena Baekhyun nyaris tidak pernah keluar rumah tanpa mengatakan padanya. Karena Baekhyun selalu ada di sana setiap Chanyeol pulang, seperti hal yang permanen. Ia khawatir setengah mati. Ia bahkan telah membawa mobilnya berkeliling kota demi mencari gadis itu. Dan nihil.

Bunyi pintu yang dibuka dari luar membuat Chanyeol berhenti dari kegiatannya berjalan mondar-mandir di seluruh ruangan. Ia nyaris melompat menuju ruang depan dan segera melempar napas berat begitu ia menemukan Baekhyun di sana.

Baekhyun pulang. Tidak ada yang lebih melegakan dari hal itu, meski keadaannya sekarang basah kuyup dan menggigil. Air menetes-netes dari ujung mantel selutut miliknya, namun senyum yang ia ulas ... senyum di bibirnya yang membiru ... tidak pernah berubah.

Chanyeol tidak membalasnya, tidak sempat. Ia segera meraih gadis itu dalam pelukannya. Memeluk gadis itu, rasanya seperti melepaskan beban berat dari pundaknya. Meski itu hanya sebentar karena Baekhyun yang mendorongnya menjauh.

 _Nanti kamu ikut basah!_ Omelnya. Meski gemetaran, tangannya lihai menirukan gerakan seperti menarik sesuatu ke bawah dengan kedua tangan.

Chanyeol tersenyum. Sejujurnya ia sudah sama basahnya ketika mencari Baekhyun. Seperti orang gila bertanya pada setiap orang yang ia temui apakah mereka melihat istrinya. Tapi ia tidak mengatakannya, tentu saja. Ada yang lebih mendesak untuk dipertanyakan.

"Kamu kemana aja?"

Baekhyun tidak segera menjawab, ia menatap Chanyeol cukup lama. Kemudian ia menadahkan satu tangan dengan ujung jemari di tangan yang lain mengetuk-ngetuk pangkal telapaknya.

 ** _Dokter, periksa._**

Chanyeol menghebuskan napas berat. Ia ingin bertanya kenapa gadis itu tidak memberitahunya, kenapa tidak mengajaknya. Ia ingin berpura-pura lupa tapi tidak bisa. Ia ingat bagaimana ia membatalkan janjinya pada Baekhyun terakhir kali.

"Kenapa baru pulang?"

 ** _Terjebak hujan,_** jawabnya cepat, memosisikan kedua telapak tangannya di sisi kiri atas telinga lalu menyeretnya horisontal, menirukan 'hujan'.

Gadis itu mengatupkan bibir, gigi-giginya mulai bergemeletuk.

"Tunggu sebentar. Aku ambil handuk dan siapin air panas. Habis itu langsung mandi, ya?"

Baekhyun menurut saja kali ini. Ia mandi dengan cepat sehingga baru Chanyeol selesai membuatkan segelas susu hangat dan membawakannya ke atas, gadis itu telah keluar kamar mandi dengan handuk di atas kepala. Ia telah berpakaian, hanya mengenakan celana pendek dipadu kaus kebesaran yang Chanyeol tahu milik siapa dan bukannya piyama. Baekhyun bilang, pemborosan untuk membeli mahal-mahal baju hanya untuk tidur, lebih baik yang nyaman, seperti ... kaos Chanyeol yang sudah tidak pria itu pakai.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil dan menggeleng pelan. Lantas, apa yang gadis itu sering beli secara bulanan, yang terbukti dengan paket-paket yang sering mampir jika bukan baju-baju? Dasar wanita.

Berjalan ke arah Baekhyun yang membelakanginya, ia lalu meraih handuknya dan mengambil alih mengeringkan rambut gadis itu. Sesaat, Chanyeol dapat merasakan Baekhyun menegang, seolah ia tidak bernapas. Tidak lama, karena berikutnya Baekhyun memejamkan mata, menikmati perlakuan yang ia dapatkan. Membuat Chanyeol mendengus kecil. Ia meraih pipi gadis itu dengan kanannya dan menelengkan kepala, membuat mereka berhadapan dalam jarak yang dekat. Dari jarak ini, ia dapat membaui aroma sabun Baekhyun, aroma shampoonya, pasta giginya, dan ... napasnya yang hangat.

"Sudah makan?"

Tersenyum lagi. Baekhyun mengangguk mantap.

"Kalo gitu habis ini langsung minum susunya, lalu tidur."

Ia melanjutnya kegiatannya, mengusak-usak rambut Baekhyun yang sudah setengah kering dengan lembut, dengan lambat-lambat. Seolah-olah ia tidak ingin mengakhiri ini segera. Seolah-olah ia ingin berada dalam keadaan ini sedikit lebih lama.

Dan Baekhyun yang tersenyum kecil dengan mata terpejam tidak menolong sama sekali.

Chanyeol tertawa tanpa suara. Lucu. Jika Chanyeol tidak tahu apa-apa, ia pasti telah berpikir ia jatuh cinta pada Byun Baekhyun.

.

* * *

.

Chanyeol terbangun jauh lebih pagi dari biasanya oleh kepengapan luar biasa. Di ambang kesadarannya, ia penasaran kenapa Baekhyun tidak menyalakan _air conditioner_ seperti biasa. Gadis itu, paling tidak bisa kepanasan, atau ia akan tidur dengan biji-biji peluh bercucuran. Namun ketika Chanyeol mengucek matanya sekali dan berhasil menguapkan sebagian kantuknya, ia menemukan sisian ranjang di sampingnya kosong. Dan dingin.

Ia tidak bermaksud untuk bersegera bersiap ke kantor. Dan ia tahu ia tidak bisa kembali tidur, entah bagaimana. Perasaan gamang yang menyergapnya tadi malam kembali. Terlalu tenang. Keadaan mereka terlalu tenang.

Seperti ketenangan sebelum badai.

Lalu ia menemukan jawabannya di atas meja nakas di samping tempat tidur, sebagian ujungnya ditindih lampu meja. Chanyeol tidak perlu membukanya untuk tahu apa map yang ia tarik dan sekarang berada di tangannya. Ia tidak perlu memeriksa isi surat perceraian mereka. Tapi ... ia melakukannya.

Baekhyun telah menandatanganinya.

.

* * *

.

Kesunyian yang tercipta rasanya mencekik, membuat Chanyeol kesulitan untuk fokus pada jalanan di depannya. Tidak ada musik. Tidak ada suara. Tidak ada jemar-jemari Baekhyun yang menyanyi dengan caranya sendiri.

Sunyi.

Tadi pagi Baekhyun masih melakukan segalanya seperti biasa; menyambutnya dengan selamat pagi, sarapan, kopi, pakaian yang telah ia siapkan dan setrika rapi. Hanya saja, yang mengganggu pandangan Chanyeol adalah penampilan gadis itu; rambutnya yang dianyam rapi di belakang kepala, dress selutut berwarna biru malam. Ia tampak seolah akan pergi jauh. Sangat jauh. Dan Chanyeol bahkan tidak perlu bertanya kemana.

 ** _Bisa ...,_** gadis itu memulai. **_Bisa antar aku pulang ke rumah?_**

Pada kata 'pulang', Chanyeol memahaminya. Hanya saja, aneh rasanya mengingat pulang adalah kata yang biasanya Baekhyun gunakan untuk rumah ini, di sini. Lalu semuanya berubah hanya karena selembar kertas.

Chanyeol hanya meneruskan makannya tanpa menjawab. Kediamannya cukup. Mereka tidak lagi bertukar interaksi apa-apa hingga usai sarapan, Chanyeol membatalkan segala kegiatannya di kantor pagi itu, lalu menyetir sendiri menuju Bucheon.

Mengantar Baekhyun pulang.

Selain menatap ujung-ujung kukunya sesekali, Baekhyun diam saja sambil memandang ke luar jendela, memperhatikan pepohonan yang seolah berlari ke belakang, lalu mengabur di ujung jalan. Tidak ada patah kata yang gadis itu ucapkan. Tidak ada tanda-tanda yang dapat dibaca dari wajahnya. Untuk itu, Chanyeol tidak tahu harus bersyukur atau sebaliknya. Karena ... seandainya Baekhyun mengatakan perubahan pikirannya, seandainya ia membuat gestur yang menyatakan keraguannya, niscaya Chanyeol akan memutar arah sekarang juga dan membawa gadis itu pulang.

Tapi Baekhyun diam saja dan keheningan yang tercipta kian menyiksa hingga tahu-tahu, mereka sudah tiba di tujuan.

Chanyeol memarkirkan Lexus hitam metalik miliknya di bawah pohon akasia rindang tepat di depan rumah yang familiar baginya. Di depan rumah ini, ia menjemput Baekhyun tiga tahun silam, dan sekarang mengantarnya kembali. Rumah yang ia kunjungi secara tahunan selama liburan singkat. Rumah yang, samar-samar di ingatan masa mudanya, pernah ia masuki, memetik setangkai mawar dari kebunnya, lalu memberikannya pada seseorang. Seseorang yang tidak ia ingat.

Tidak ingin larut pada pikiran masa lalu, Chanyeol bersegera turun lalu membukakan pintu. Ia kemudian membuka garasi untuk menurunkan tas yang gadis itu bawa. Baekhyun tidak membawa banyak, hanya satu buah tas berukuran sedang. Gadis itu lebih dulu masuk, dan berdiri di depan pagar kayu tua berpagar semak ivy di depannya, Chanyeol tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan pada orangtua Baekhyun nantinya.

Di luar dugaan ia disambut dengan ramah. Ayah Baekhyun hanya menepuk punggungnya dan tersenyum tipis, memberi wejangan-wejangan untuk bisnis dan kesehatan, tapi tidak berkomentar apa-apa soal Baekhyun. Ibunya, telah cukup lama tidak ada.

Ia pamit tidak lama. Baekhyun mengantarnya hingga gerbang dan di sana, mereka berdiri, berjarak lima langkah jauhnya.

" _Well_ ," Chanyeol merasakan kata berikutnya tercekat di kerongkongannya. Ucapan 'selamat tinggal' yang ia persiapkan sejak lama.

 ** _Jaga diri,_** Baekhyun memotongnya. Ia mengetuk jarinya yang membentuk huruf K dua kali. Lalu melanjutkan, **_aku memasak banyak tadi pagi, kusimpan di kulkas. Kamu bisa panasi nanti kalau mau makan. Atau kalau tidak suka, pesan saja, jangan makan makanan instan. Baju untuk hari senin sampai hari jum'at sudah kususun. Dasi ada di rak paling atas, kemeja di bawahnya, lalu celana paling bawah, kamu nggak akan sulit mencarinya._**

Awalnya, gerakan gadis itu pelan. Lalu semakin cepat. Dan semakin cepat.

 ** _Aku sudah menghubungi seseorang untuk membersihkan rumah tiap akhir pekan, sudah dibayar di muka selama enam bulan. Alarm sudah kuset, tolong jangan bangun terlambat. Kalau-kalau kamu mencari mug kopi yang biasa kamu pakai untuk minum, kutaruh di atas lemari dapur paling kanan._**

Jemari kurus itu bergerak cepat. Chanyeol tidak mungkin dapat menangkapnya, dan Baekhyun tahu itu. Namun itu tidak menghentikannya. Ada banyak ... ada banyak sekali hal yang ingin ia sampaikan, selama ini mengendap di palung hatinya.

 ** _Sepatu sudah kucuci dan semir. Kamu punya satu lemari penuh, tidak perlu beli yang baru. Dan, oh, jangan lupa. Jika kamu pakai kemeja, jangan pakai dasi merah atau sebaliknya. Pakailah warna yang mirip. Jangan lupa mematikan televisi kalau kamu mau tidur._**

Chanyeol mengambil satu langkah mendekat. Ia ingin gadis itu berhenti. Ia butuh gadis itu berhenti. Karena rasanya sesak, panas di matanya.

Dan Baekhyun, sama buruknya. Tangannya yang tampak rapuh gemetar di udara. Tapi ia tidak berhenti. Kali ini ia mengambil jeda, lalu, sambil menatap Chanyeol tepat di kedua manik mata hitamnya, Baekhyun menggerakkan tangannya pelan.

Ia menunjuk dadanya, lalu mendekap dirinya sendiri sebelum mengarahkan telunjuknya pada Chanyeol. Bibir gadis itu tersenyum, tapi matanya ... ada sebulir airmata yang jatuh dari sana.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Chanyeol tidak pernah merasa semenyesal ini untuk tidak mempelajari bahasa yang sama dengan yang Baekhyun gunakan.

.

.

.

 **A/N: Yang terakhir, ada maknanya. Dalam. Tapi aku tidak akan memberitahu sekarang. Kalian bisa tebak sendiri xD Chanyeol masih nyebelin seperti biasanya, ya. Tapi, seenggaknya mereka udah pisah.**

 **PS: Makasih respons baiknya! Jadi nggak sia-sia nulis satu part berhari-hari sampai tiga kali nulis, kan.**


	12. Chapter 12

**"Of all the words of mice and men, the saddest are, "It might have been."**  
 _― Kurt Vonnegut_

.

 **Sebelas**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Waktu itu dua bulan setelah pernikahan dan ramalan cuaca mengatakan hari itu akan turun sedikit hujan. Salah. Fuck that weather forecast! Hujan yang turun sekarang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit sama sekali. Bahkan dari dalam ruangan, suaranya riuh, meninju-ninju atap dan jendela. Belum lagi kilat dan petir yang sahut menyahut tanpa peringatan._

 _Chanyeol mendengkus pelan. Tidak ada tanda-tanda hujan akan mereda dalam waktu dekat, memaksanya untuk terjebak di dalam rumah bersama gadis asing yang ia nikahi dua bulan lalu. Tidak ada lagi alasan yang bisa ia tawarkan agar mereka bisa pergi ke luar, kemanapun asal tidak terperangkap berduaan seperti sekarang, dalam kecanggungan yang membuat Chanyeol nyaris mati kaku. Biasanya, pada hari-hari kerja bahkan hingga_ weekend, _Chanyeol akan memporsir dirinya untuk bekerja hingga lembur, pergi pagi-pagi dan pulang larut, membuat dirinya terlalu lelah untuk melakukan apapun lebih dari menyantap sedikit makan malam yang disiapkan sang istri lalu menyeret kakinya untuk tidur. Akhir pekan, lebih kepada tantangan, jika ia memang memiliki waktu libur, ia akan mengajak gadis itu berkunjung ke rumah keluarga Baekhyun atau keluarganya sendiri. Akan ada banyak orang. Hal itu membuatnya tidak perlu bertukar obrolan dengan gadis itu._

 _Tapi hari ini, dengan badai di luar sana dan potensi tersambar petir atau apa, sepertinya ia tidak memiliki opsi lain._

 _Tepukan pelan di pundaknya membuat Chanyeol berjengit dan dengan refleks menoleh. Ia kaget mendapati Baekhyun yang mencondongkan tubuh dalam jarak dekat. Menyadari reaksi Chanyeol, gadis itu segera menarik diri, tangannya bergerak-gerak dengan wajah menyesal. Mungkin, ia sedang meminta maaf? Chanyeol tidak sepenuhnya yakin._

 _Lagi-lagi Baekhyun membuat gerakan dengan jemarinya yang hanya bisa dijawab Chanyeol dengan tanda tanya di kepala. Gadis itu terkekeh, merasa lucu dengan kebingungan di wajah suaminya sebelum meraih sebuah buku catatan kecil dari sakunya, buku yang tidak pernah lupa ia bawa. Ia mulai menulis di sana. Komunikasi mereka, selama ini, hanyalah lewat buku catatan itu._

 _**Sedang apa?**_

 _Oh? Merasa tidak adil jika Baekhyun harus susah-susah menoleh sementara ia bisa dengan mudahnya bicara, Chanyeol meraih buku catatan di tangan Baekhyun lalu mulai menulis di sana._

 _**Gak ngapa-ngapain. Hujannya lebat banget. Kayaknya nggak bisa kemana-mana : (**_

 _Senyum Baekhyun mengembang_

 _**Yaudah, di rumah aja. Mau nonton film atau apa, gitu?**_

 _Chanyeol bergumam pelan, memikirkan tawaran itu. Tidak buruk ... tapi kemudian, sebuah ide tercetus di benaknya. Senyumnya terulas begitu saja seraya ia meraih tangan Baekhyun, tidak menyadari seberapa merah wajah gadis itu hanya karena sentuhan ringan yang ia berikan._

 _"Nonton film sepertinya seru," ia memulai. "Tapi bisa nanti. Sekarang, bagimana kalau kamu mengajariku bahasamu?"_

 _Pandang mereka bertemu. Sepasang iris gelap Chanyeol dan sorot mata Baekhyun yang layu. Ada senyum yang dibagi._

 _Tidak sampai sepuluh menit kemudian, mereka telah menemukan tempat masing-masing di atas kasur empuk berukuran King size. Setumpuk kertas HVS ditempatkan di antara keduanya._

 _**Kopi.** Baekhyun menulis besar-besar kata itu dengan sebuah spidol hitam hingga memenuhi seluruh kertas. Ia lalu membuat tanda C besar menggunakan ibu jari dan telunjuknya._

 _Chanyeol, dengan agak canggung menirukannya hingga Baekhyun mengangguk setuju._

 _**Tidur,** tulis gadis itu di kertas berikutnya. Baekhyun kemudian menyentuh keningnya lalu dagu._

 _**Rumah.** Kedua ujung tangannya bertemu, menirukan sebuah atap._

 _**Kantor.** Dua tinju saling bertemu sebelum ditarik kembali._

 _**Lelah.** Dengan jemari yang direntangkan jarang-jarang, Baekhyun menyentuh dadanya, sikunya diangkat untuk kemudian ia jatuhkan bersamaan dengan ekspresi yang meneriakkan 'lelah'. Seakan ia tidak punya energi lagi tersisa._

 _**Lapar.** Baekhyun melingkarkan tangannya di depan leher lalu menariknya turun hingga atas perut. Chanyeol sukses menirukannya pada percobaan pertama, meski kelihatannya lebih seperti sedang mencekik diri sendiri daripada merasa lapar._

 _Baekhyun tersenyum geli._

 _**Rain.** Baekhyun meletakkan kedua tangan di salah satu sisi kepalanya lalu menariknya turun dalam posisi diagonal. Seperti hujan yang turun terbawa angin._

 _Chanyeol justru terlihat seperti sedang melakukan pantomim._

 _"Kalau salju?"_

 _**Salju.** Sepuluh jari di udara, Baekhyun menggoyang-goyangkan jemarinya turun, seperti salju yang melayang-layang di udara._

 _Kali ini, Chanyeol terpaksa gagal dengan memalukan. Dia melakukannya, benar. Namun dengan sangat kaku hingga Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan kekehannya. Meraih tangan besar Chanyeol, telapak tangannya yang hangat membimbing pria itu agar melakukannya dengan lembut. Namun ketika jemari mereka saling bertaut, yang dapat Chanyeol pikirkan hanya kesimpulannya bahwa tangan gadis itu sangat halus._

 _Tahu-tahu, keduanya baru tersadar dengan kedekatan yang tercipta. Jarak yang sempit itu membuat wajah Baekhyun serentak memerah hebat. Terutama ketika ia merasakan usapan pada punggung tangannya._

 _"Apa lagi? Ajari aku lagi."_

 _Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. Kemudian, tanpa menulis apapun di kertas, ia membuat gerakan tangan. Tindakan yang berani, ia tahu. Tapi bagaimana mungkin ia memendam perasaannya begitu rapat di saat Chanyeol berada sedekat ini, dengan senyumnya yang setampan itu dan perlakuannya yang selembut itu._

 _Jadi dia mengacungkan kelingkingnya, mengepalkan kedua tangan dan menyilangkannya di depan dada membentuk tanda X. Namun jika diperhatikan lebih lekat, seperti tanda hati. Terakhir, ia mengarahkan telunjuknya pada Chanyeol, yang tampak kebingungan._

 _**Aku mencintaimu.**_

 _"Apa... tadi itu?" Chanyeol mengerutkan kening. Dengan kakunya ia mencoba untuk mengikuti apa yang barusaja Baekhyun lakukan, gerakan yang Baekhyun barusaja perlihatkan. Dan Baekhyun pikir, hatinya mungkin meledak sebentar lagi, walaupun Chanyeol tidak mengerti apa yang sedang ia lakukan, sedang ia katakan. Walaupun Chanyeol gagal mencoba melafalkannya dengan benar._

 _Baekhyun menggeleng dan membuat gerakan lain. Sekuat tenaga dia mencoba mengenyahkan gemetar pada jari jemarinya agar Chanyeol tidak tahu. Sekarang, kedua tangannya di angkat di kedua sisi setinggi dada kemudian ia menggerak-gerakkannya dengan lucu._

 _"Apa lagi sekarang?" Wajah pria itu menunjukkan betapa ia nyaris frustrasi dan merasa malu karena tidak tahu apa-apa._

 _Sementara Baekhyun terkikik tanpa suara. Tidak cukup lama. Sebelum Chanyeol menangis atau apa, ia menyentuh telinga pria itu._

 _"Telinga?" tebak Chanyeol. "Telingaku? Baekhyun masih tersenyum dengan misteriusnya. "Telinga besar?"_

 _Lalu ketika tawa Baekhyun pecah dengan suara samar, Chanyeol memalsukan ekspresi marah selama beberapa detik sebelum tersenyum._

 _"Kamu mengolok-olok telingaku, ya?" Dia melotot, membuat Baekhyun hanya terkekeh lebih. Sebelum Baekhyun tahu, ia telah terperangkap di antara lengan kokoh Chanyeol. Jari-jari kalus lelaki itu menggelitik pinggang dan belakang lehernya hingga Baekhyun meronta hebat, berupaya melepaskan diri di antara tawanya. Tawa tanpa suara kecuali bunyi nafasnya yang tercekat._

 _Tetapi di antara kedua kelopak matanya yang nyaris terkatup menahan ringis geli, irisnya menangkap keindahan tawa di bibir Chanyeol, dan ia tidak mungkin mengharapkan ada yang lebih baik dari momen itu. Jadi ketika tawa mereka surut dan Chanyeol perlahan mendekatkan wajah dengan mata terpejam, dunia Baekhyun serta merta berhenti berputar. Ia berhenti bernapas detik ketika bibir mereka bertemu untuk pertama kalinya._

 _Untuk apa yang ia pikir akan jadi ciuman ringan, dia salah._

 _Mungkin cuacanya. Mungkin_ mood- _nya. Tapi saat itu, untuk sepasang pengantin yang baru menikah, tidak ada yang lebih baik dari tidur sambil berpelukan, atau ... lebih dari itu. Mereka berbaring di sana, berhimpitan, tanpa jarak, dengan kaki yang saling mengait dan kertas-kertas yang terlupakan. Baekhyun menatap pada teduh mata pria itu, prianya. Semua hal lainnya mengabur di pandangan. Hanya pria itu, hanya pria itu dan harapan yang perlahan tumbuh di dalam dadanya._

 _Bahwa mungkin, hanya mungkin, ini bisa menjadi awal pernikahan mereka yang bahagia?_

 _._

* * *

 _._

" _I'm ready,"_ ujar Jinah begitu Chanyeol membuka pintu apartemen. Satu jam yang lalu ia meminta Chanyeol menyinggahi tempat tinggalnya setelah pria itu selesai kerja. Secepat mungkin, kalau bisa. Dengan segenap upaya meelahkan, ia menyeret sebuah tas besar dan menjatuhkannya di hadapan Chanyeol.

" _Ready?_ Untuk?" Alis Chanyeol berkerut.

" _Moving, absolutely!"_ Senyum yang gadis itu tawarkan cukup lebar, cukup ceria. Meski tidak seceria seseorang. "Aku siap pindah ke apartemen kamu."

"Tapi ... kenapa?"

"Kenapa?" Berganti Jinah yang menatap pria di hadapannya keheranan. "Kamu tanya kenapa?"

"Kita belum menikah."

Jinah berjongkok, membuka resleting tasnya untuk menjejalkan satu lagi baju. Ia tidak menaruh banyak perhatian pada Chanyeol, namun setelah beberapa saat, ia akhirnya menjawab.

"Lalu?"

"Aku bahkan belum resmi bercerai dari Baekhyun."

Gadis itu mendongak menatapnya kini. "Ah, ya. _So,_ kapan kamu akan mengurusnya?"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab. "Apartemenmu jauh lebih dekat dengan tempat tinggal Soohyuk, itu lebih baik." Melonggarkan dasinya, ia mendudukkan diri di sofa bulu berwarna cokelat muda, baru dibeli Jinah ketika ia baru kembali.

Jinah menyusulnya usai ia selesai menutup kembali tasnya dan membiarkannya tergeletak di tengah ruangan. Gadis itu naik ke sofa di sisi Chanyeol dan melipat kakiknya naik, lalu dengan entengnya ia menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tidak melingkarkan lengannya di pundak gadis itu seperti apa yang biasa ia lakukan. Dan Jinah, sambil menatap televisi yang menyala, yang ia tidak tahu sedang menyiarkan apa, berusaha mengabaikan fakta itu.

" _Just say that ... you don't want me to be there,"_ gumamnya. Lirih.

Satu minggu telah berlalu sejak Baekhyun pergi. Jinah, bahkan tidak mengetahuinya langsung dari Chanyeol. Gosip di kantor setelah cuti yang Chanyeol ambil tiga hari penuh melakukannya. Ya, seorang Park Chanyeol, yang dikenal bawahannya sebagai seorang yang _workaholic_ itu tidak masuk kantor tiga hari penuh dan tanpa kabar. Tentu saja semua orang bertanya-tanya.

Tepat pada hari ketiga itu, usai menyelesaikan wawancara ekslusif dengan salah satu majalah besar, Jinah bergegas menemuinya di rumah pria itu langsung. Ia harus dibuat keheranan ketika menemukan Chanyeol yang berdiri di pintu samping rumah, memandangi kebun mawar. Hanya berdiri di situ, tidak melakukan apa-apa selama sepuluh menit Jinah menunggunya untuk bergerak.

Ia tidak tampak marah, tidak tampak sedih, hanya ... hanya memandangi sekumpulan bunga itu seolah ada sesuatu yang ia cari di sana.

Orang ketiga dalam hubungan mereka sekarang pergi. Seharusnya itu hal yang bagus. Seharusnya mereka bisa kembali seperti semula; Chanyeol yang selalu ada untuknya dan hanya melihatnya seorang dengan binar cinta itu. Tapi, semuanya tidak persis seperti apa yang ia bayangkan. Chanyeol ... hanya berubah lebih diam, lebih dingin, lebih menghindarinya.

Mereka menonton sebuah film yang membosankan. Biasanya, film barat dengan genre action adalah hal yang mampu membuat Jinah bersemangat. Kali ini tidak. Keabsenan obrolan di antara mereka seakan menjadi dinding pemisah. Lalu ketika Jinah lelap tertidur, Chanyeol menggendongnya ke kamar.

Waktu sudah melewati tengah malam, namun Chanyeol meraih jasnya kembali beserta kunci mobil. Ia tidak tidur bersama Jinah malam ini. Atau malam-malam sebelumnya. Tidak bisa.

Malam itu, ia tidur di kamarnya sendiri, di atas tempat tidur yang sepreinya ia tolak untuk diganti.

Aroma Baekhyun masih tertinggal di sisinya.

.

* * *

.

Kadang, ketika bangun tidur, Chanyeol lupa. Ia akan bangun agak terlambat, seperti biasanya, berekspektasi bahwa sarapan dan kemeja untuknya telah siap. Lalu ... nihil.

Tidak ada siapa-siapa di dapur. Tidak ada desis telur di penggorengan atau aroma khas kopi di udara. Hanya carik _sticky notes_ di beberapa tempat; lemari, kulkas, konter dapur... semuanya masih seperti ketika Baekhyun meninggalkannya, dengan pesan-pesan sederhana agar pria itu tidak lupa letak mug atau untuk tidak menaruh makanan di _freezer._

Chanyeol akan berusaha untuk membuat sarapannya sendiri, kopinya sendiri, yang ujung-ujung selalu berakhir di dalam wastafel. Lalu, ia akan pergi ke kantor dengan kemeja yang tidak disetrika dan dasi dengan warna yang tidak pas.

Bahkan, ia tidak bisa mengikat dasinya sendiri dengan benar.

Di akhir pekan, perasaan gamang yang membekap Chanyeol sejak detik ketika ia melangkah ke dalam rumah tanpa Baekhyun dua kali lipat lebih parah. Jika sepanjang minggu kerja ia bisa lembur dan menghabiskan seluruh waktu dan tenaganya di kantor, memberikan seluruh ruang di otaknya untuk pekerjaan, hari ini ia tidak bisa.

Kyungsoo memberitahunya ia tidak memiliki jadwal apa-apa. Dan Chanyeoll membenci hal itu.

"Aku ini CEO, Kyungsoo," Chanyeol nyaris berteriak di telepon. "Bagaimana mungkin tidak ada meeting atau apa? Proyek yang harus kutangani? Dokumen yang harus diperiksa."

"Ini hari Minggu, _Sajang-nim,"_ Kyungsoo berujar sabar di seberang telpon, atau begitulah ia mencoba. "Seluruh dokumen dan projek sudah anda selesaikan sejak kemarin." Ada samar bunyi gerakan di seberang, lalu suara kuap yang ditahan. Benar, ini masih cukup pagi, Kyungsoo mungkin saja baru bangun tidur. Namun Chanyeol tidak menyangka-nyangka nada khawatir yang gadis berambut pendek itu selipkan pada kalimat berikutnya. "Sebaiknya anda istirahat saja. Anda tampak tidak sehat."

"Aku baik-baik saja, Kyungsoo."

Jeda. Siapa yang sedang Chanyeol coba bohongi?

"Tidak. Anda tidak baik-baik saja, _Sajangnim."_

Chanyeol menutup telponnya kesal. Ia menatap lagi ke depannya. Sekarang memasuki musim kemarau, matahari bersinar terik bahkan sepagian ini dan mawar Baekhyun ... layu tanpa gadis itu yang merawatnya.

Baekhyun ... Chanyeol tidak pernah lagi mendengar kabar tentangnya sejak hari itu. Tidak ada pesan, tidak ada telepon. Apapun. Dan rasanya ... aneh.

Dan ia juga, tidak mungkin menghubungi Baekhyun kembali. Gadis itu ... berhak mendapat kehidupan yang lebih baik. Ia tidak boleh mengusiknya.

Menyeret kakinya ke ruang tamu, Chanyeol mendudukkan diri di sofa. Warnaya hijau gelap, Chanyeol ingat Baekhyun yang memilihnya sendiri. Ada paket hari ini beratas nama Baekhyun dan juga secangkir air putih yang Chanyeol bawa dari dapur. Ia mengabaikan keduanya untuk menyalakan televisi, dan sialnya, seolah bersekongkol, saluran televisi saat itu menampilkan kartun.

 _"Hanya penasaran. Kenapa kamu suka sekali dengan kartun?"_ Chanyeol ingat ia pernah bertanya demikian.

Ia juga ingat senyum Baekhyun ketika gadis itu menarik dua jari dan mengibas-ngibaskannya di depan hidung, menarik dan mengembangkan kelima jari di depan dada dengan wajah penuh penekanan, kemudian mempertemukan kuncup-kuncup ujung jemari kedua tangannya dua kali. Lalu dengan lebih menggebu ia meyentuh dagunya dengan jari tengah, lalu dengan satu jari telunjuk yang dengan cepat digantikan dua buah jempol bergerak ke arah berlawanan, saling menjauh.

 _"Maksudmu... kartun menunjukkan lebih banyak... eskpresi? Daripada... Daripada kita? Daripada dunia nyata? Kartun lebih baik dalam menunjukkan ekspresi daripada orang-orang di dunia nyata?"_

Baekhyun mengangguk antusias kala itu dan Chanyeol serasa ditarik ke masa lalu. Serasa ia dapat melihat Baekhyun di hadapannya sekarang, yang segera menghilang begitu ia mengerjapkan mata.

Dan ia penasaran, seandainya mereka hidup di dalam kartun dan bukannya dunia nyata ... apakah cerita mereka akan memiliki akhir yang berbeda?

Hingga malam, melewati jam makan malam yang Chanyeol abaikan, paket itu masih tergeletak di sana. Chanyeol membawanya ke kamar, namun tidak juga membukanya. Paket itu atas nama Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol, tidak pernah mencoba mencampuri privasi gadis itu. Kertas-kertas hati Baekhyun, gambar-gambar yang ia buat ketika sedang sendiri ... Chanyeol mencoba untuk tidak peduli. Ia tidak pernah membukanya. Ketika ia akhirnya merobek bungkusan kotak cokelat itu, ini adalah yang pertama.

Karena Baekhyun nyaris tidak pernah keluar rumah, Chanyeol pikir gadis itu membelinya lewat aplikasi _online_ dan paket-paket yang datang rutin setiap minggu itu. Setidaknya ia mengenal dua wanita dalam hidupnya yang gemar belanja. Yoora, selalu menyuruhnya membawakan belanjaan yang segunung. Dan Jinah, gadis itu membeli baju bermerk, memakainya, lalu tidak sudi memakainya lagi untuk kali kedua. Pengalaman itu tidak membuatnya siap untuk menemukan tidak ada pakaian wanita di sana.

Di dalam bungkusan itu adalah sebuah kemeja. Ukurannya pas dengan milik Chanyeol. Dan mendadak, Chanyeol ingat memakai kemeja-kemeja yang tidak ia ingat pernah beli.

Nyaris tersandung ia memburu ke arah lemari besar tiga pintu di sudut kamarnya, menemukan banyak sekali pakaiannya di sana. Bersusun rapi. Lalu ada bagian kecil yang Baekhyun gunakan. Gadis itu tidak membawa banyak ketika ia pergi, dan tidak meninggalkan banyak bahkan saat ini. Hanya sejumlah lipatan.

Ia memakai pakaian itu-itu saja.

"Tidak ingin membeli baju?" Chanyeol pernah bertanya. Waktu itu, satu dari hitungan jari dimana ia pergi dengan Baekhyun. Gadis itu menyeretnya ke toko pakaian dan mulai memilihkannya kemeja.

Baekhyun menggeleng. **_Aku tidak kemana-mana, tidak perlu baju bagus,_** ujarnya. Lalu tangannya dengan telaten membenarkan kerah pakaian yang Chanyeol barusaja coba di _fitting_ _room_ sebelum mulai bicara kembali. **_Kamu CEO, kamu harus terlihat sempurna._**

Baekhyun membeli beberapa potong kemeja, beberapa kaus harian untuk Chanyeol, sepotong celana kain, dan dua buah dasi waktu itu. Chanyeol menangkap, matanya sempat memperhatikan sebuah gaun berwarna _peach_ yang tidak kunjung ia bawa ke kasir.

Seharusnya ... Chanyeol kembali waktu itu dan membeli gaun itu. Tapi ia terlalu arogan dengan egonya.

Sekarang, yang tersisa hanya lipatan-lipatan pakaian yang familiar. Begitu familiar. Dengan tangan yang mendadak tidak lagi tegas, Canyeol meraih lembaran paling atas, sebuah sweater biru malam yang terakhir gadis itu pakai saat mereka berbelanja. Dingin.

Memejamkan mata, Chanyeol membawa sweter itu ke indera penciumannya, mendekapnya.

Aroma Baekhyun di sana.

.

* * *

.

Dan akhirnya, ketika ia tidur dengan sisa-sisa kenangan Baekhyun mengerubunginya, dengan sweter yang enggan ia lepaskan suara-suara kartun di televisi yang tidak ia matikan, Chanyeol ingin berpikir Kyungsoo hanya peduli dengan kesehatannya. Nyatanya, ia sedang membohongi sendiri. Bahkan semua orang bisa melihatnya. Ia tidak baik-baik saja.

Nyaris dua bulan terhitung sejak itu ketika Chanyeol akhirnya menerima kabar dari Baekhyun. Kali ini, bukan kabar yang ia harapkan sama sekali.

Ia masih berada di kantornya, membereskan meja karena sebentar lagi, ia harus pergi. Jinah dengan ceweret terus menerornya melalui telpon. Ada _fashion week_ di Paris minggu depan. Tentu, model sekelas dirinya tidak mungkin melewatkan hal itu, dia punya tempat tersendiri di sana, media akan menyorotnya, semua orang akan membicarakannya. Dan Chanyeol, tidak peduli.

Ia hanya sedang mencoba tidak memancing pertengkaran apapun dengan gadis itu. Chanyeol tertawa jika mengingat-ingat, bagaimana ia terbiasa memandang gadis itu dan hanya gadis itu. Tapi sekarang rasanya ... hampa.

Telponnya berdering sekali lagi begitu Chanyeol selesai memasang jas. Jinah dan ketidaksabarannya, pikirnya sambil dengan gusar meraih ponsel.

Apa yang ia dapati adalah nomor telpon mertuanya. _Well,_ mantan.

Chanyeol ingat ia pernah panik menyangkut Baekhyun. Ketika gadis itu tidak pulang hingga larut malam saat badai, dan akhirnya kembali dengan tubuh basah kuyup. Tapi hal itu masih tidak sebanding dengan apa yang ia rasakan sekarang.

Ia menutup telpon tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, lalu tergagap menghubungii Kyungsoo. _Fuck_ Jinah dan _fashion show_ nya.

Ia perlu tiket pesawat. Ia perlu ke rumah sakit. Sekarang juga.

.

.

.

 **A/N: Agak nggak pede publish part ini. Keantusiasan dua part sebelumnya bikin saya takut jadi mengecewakan, haha. Takutnya, Chanyeol kurang cukup menderita di sini. Tapi tenang, dia akan lebih menderita, kok.**

 **Anyway, sejauh ini saya tidak punya rencana merubah ending. Saya nggak punya alternatif ending yang lain dan yang ini rasanya sudah disusun sejak lama. Jadi, ya, nggak akan ada _happy ending._ Maaf.**


	13. Chapter 13

**"There are seconds of remembering you throughout the day - moments when my heart twitches. Moments when I am hell-bent on forgetting your heaven-sent scent."**  
―Karl Kristian Flores, _Cardiac Ablation_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Dua Belas**

 **.**

 **Kita** tidak akan pernah menyadari betapa berharganya sesuatu sampai kita kehilangannya. Begitu, yang orang percaya. Dan begitu juga yang Chanyeol percaya tidak akan terjadi padanya dalam kasus ini bersama Baekhyun.

Karena sejak awal, mereka dipaksa ke dalam pernikahan ini, sejak awal tidak satupun di antara mereka yang menginginkan hidup bersama dan sekarang, mereka mengakhirinya dengan sukarela. Baekhyun, pergi darinya dengan sukarela. Untuk yang terbaik, Chanyeol percaya.

Dan ia, kembali pada kehidupannya semula ketika nama Baekhyun masih belum ada di ingatannya.

Namun ia tidak dapat menjelaskan malam-malam ia terjaga ketika aroma Baekhyun di sisinya kian terkikis, yang kemudian membuatnya mengeluarkan satu persatu pakaian yang Baekhyun tinggalkan. Hanya agar ia dapat merasakan Baekhyun lagi di sekitarnya dan merasa tenang.

Ia juga tidak dapat menjelaskan kopi yang sudah jarang ia konsumsi, yang semula merupakan kebutuhan rutinnya. Sederhananya karena, kopi itu tidak pernah lagi terasa sama. Tidak ada, tidak ada yang bisa membuat kopi sebaik Baekhyun melakukannya.

Dan jelas-jelas, ia tidak dapat menjabarkan alasan kenapa ia membatalkan penerbangan beserta janji dengan Jinah untuk berlari pada Baekhyun begitu mendengar apa yang mantan ayah mertuanya katakan.

"Aku seharusnya tidak menghubungimu," suara pria paruh baya itu yang biasanya ramah sekarang sedikit berat dan serak. Pria itu memberi jeda singkat yang tidak diisi oleh apapun, sepertinya ia tengah mempertimbangkan apakah ia benar-benar harus mengatakannya atau tidak.

Chanyeol melonggarkan dasinya dengan mulai tidak sabaran. Ia membuka mulut untuk bicara ketika kembali terdengar kalimat di ujung sana. Kalimat yang seketika, membungkam Chanyeol.

"Tapi kupikir kamu berhak tahu. Bagaimana pun, kamu masih suaminya, dan ayah dari bayinya. Baekhyun ... di rumah sakit."

Tuan Byun mengatakan nama rumah sakitnya, alamatnya, dan beberapa penggal kalimat yang tidak dapat lagi Chanyeol dengar. Pikirannya mengawang. Kekhawatirannya seperti kabut yang menutupi segalanya.

Tiba di rumah sakit, Chanyeol membanting pintu mobilnya, tidak lagi mengindahkan apakah ia telah melepas kunci seperti kebiasaannya atau tidak. Ia berlari, nyaris membabi buta di lorong rumah sakit dalam upayanya menemukan ruangan Baekhyun segera. Ya, segera. Seolah jika terlambat satu detik saja, salah satu dari mereka akan hancur.

Bahkan khawatir, adalah kata yang terlalu remeh untuk apa yang ia rasakan sekarang.

Takut. Ia ketakutan.

Dan entah bagaimana, pertemuan yang tidak ia harapkan dengan Daehyun beberapa hari lalu kembali membayanginya di antara derap langkah terburu.

Waktu itu, usai bertemu dengan salah satu pemegang saham di perusahaannya mengenai kucuran dana untuk satu proyek, ia berpapasan di lantai menuju ruang HRD dengan salah satu orang terakhir yang ingin ia temui, Jung Daehyun. Seorang pengacara, di kantor stasiun LTV, bukan perpaduan yang begitu alami karena seingat Chanyeol, mereka tidak pernah menyewa Daehyun bahkan untuk program televisi yang melibatkan beberapa pakar hukum sekalipun. Namun pria itu di sana, beberapa hari sebelumnya juga, dan satu minggu ke belakang. Seolah ... ia berada di sana secara rutin.

Menyadari kehadiran Chanyeol dalam radius kelewat dekat untuk diabaikan, ia melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum antusias, menampakkan susunan gigi-gigi yang berjejer rapi.

"Yeol," sapanya, agak sedikit tidak sopan.

Yang Chanyeol balas hanya dengan 'Hm' dan anggukan singkat.

"Habis _meeting_?"

" _Yeah._ " Sebenarnya, tidak juga. Tapi Chanyeol malas menjelaskan. Ia tahu ini hanya basa-basi. Pertanyaan miliknya berikutnya, adalah rasa penasarannya murni. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Oh. Habis dari kantor redaksi."

Alis Chanyeol sedikit berkerut sekarang. _Kantor redaksi? Untuk apa?_ Adalah pertanyaan yang tidak ia utarakan.

Setelah satu menit jeda, dan tidak ada tanda-tanda Daehyun mau menjelaskan tanpa diminta. Chanyeol sudah berpikir untuk bernjak pergi, jika bukan karena pertanyaan Daehyun yang kemudian menghentikannya.

"Masih berhubungan dengan Baekhyun."

Ada semacam nada mengejek dalam suaranya yang gagal Chanyeol abaikan.

"Dia selalu menghubungiku," Daehyun melanjutkan. "Kau tidak tahu, kan, Baekhyun menggambar untuk animasi? Ia mengirimkannya padaku dan sekarang, semuanya hampir beres."

Ketika Chanyeol diam saja, pria tinggi namun tidak lebih tinggi dari Chanyeol itu mengambil satu langkah mendekat. Matanya yang besar menatap Chanyeol tajam.

"Jangan bilang kau bahkan tidak tahu bakat gadis itu."

Ada banyak hal yang Chanyeol tidak ketahui tentang Baekhyun, benar. Tapi kesukaannya menggambar bukan salah satunya. Ia tahu gadis itu menghabiskan jam-jamnya dengan menggambar, merawat mawar dan membuat origami hati, hanya hati tanpa bentuk lainnya. Ia tahu Baekhyun suka membuat kue dan ia adalah pembuat kopi terenak yang pernah ada. Ia juga tahu kalau ... kalau Baekhyun punya senyum yang tidak bisa digantikan. Tapi ia pikir, tidak ada gunanya menjelaskan.

Chanyeol berbalik, tidak berminat untuk mengobrol, atau sebenarnya berdebat dengan Daehyun saat dengan tidak sependapat, Daehyun kembali mengajaknya bicara.

"Apa kau merindukan calon bayimu? Pasti, yeah? Aku tahu betapa kau menginginkannya. Tapi jika harus memilih ... Baekhyun atau bayinya ..."

 _BUGH!_

Daehyun tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Tidak bisa. Sebuah tinju telah melayang tepat di rahang kanannya, membuatnya oleng seketika hingga menabrak tembok di belakang punggung.

Mungkin itu adalah kali pertama ia menyaksikan sorot marah, benar-benar marah di mata Chanyeol.

Pertanyaan yang kurang ajar. Bukankah ... sudah jelas? Jawabannya.

.

* * *

.

Ketika tiba di depan ruangan yang dimaksud, langkah Chanyeol seketika surut. Ia mengambil jeda untuk berdiri di sana, hanya menghitung, mengira-ngira tentang bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun sebenarnya, tentang apa yang harus ia katakan, tentang seberapa canggung kemungkinannya ketika mereka bertemu lagi.

Yanggagal Chanyeol perkirakan adalah, seberapa besar ia merindukan sosok gadis itu hingga akhirnya ia melihatnya lagi. Baekhyun sedang duduk di tempat tidurnya, mengunyah sepotong apel ketika Chanyeol menerobos masuk dengan tergesa-gesa. Dia tidak melewatkan cara bibir yang sekarang agak pucat itu berusaha mengukir senyum, meskipun terlihat lelah, senyum Baekhyun masih secerah yang dapat Chanyeol ingat.

Dan jantungnya berhenti sesaat sebelum berdetak dua kali lipat lebih kencang detik ketika dia melihat perut Baekhyun yang membesar. Bayinya ... bayi mereka bertumbuh dengan baik.

 **Chanyeol!** Sapanya. Mengeja nama pria itu dengan bersemangat, terlalu bersemangat seakan dia lupa usianya sudah menginjak dua puluh tujuh dan bukannya lima tahun. Chanyeol menarik kursi di sisi tempat tidur dan mendudukkan diri dalam diam, tiba-tiba kehilangan kata-kata.

Dia telah jahat pada Baekhyun—ralat, dia masih jahat pada gadis itu, bukannya ia tidak sadar. Dan dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa sekarang, tidak dengan Baekhyun tersenyum cerah padanya seolah-olah tidak ada yang terjadi. Seolah-olah dua bulan yang lalu Chanyeol tidak menceraikannya dan memulangkannya dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Dengan suara canggung sedikit serak yang nyaris tidak dikenalinya, Chanyeol akhirnya bertanya. Dan ya, ia tahu pertanyaan yang barusaja ia ajukan itu teramat basi.

Tapi, Baekhyun mungkin tidak sependapat. Karena masih dengan senyum yang meskipun semakin menipis, ia segera membentangkan lima jari dengan meletakkan jempolnya di dada, sebelum mengiringinya dengan usapan yang turun ke perut.

 **Aku baik ... bayinya, juga...**

Mengikuti di mana tangan Baekhyun berada, pandangan Chanyeol jatuh dan senyum terulas dengan sendirinya. Tanpa banyak berpikir, ia menempatkan tangannya yang besar di atas perut Baekhyun yang mulai menunjukkan adanya seseorang di dalam tanpa banyak memikirkan resikonya, ia membungkukkan kepalanya hingga sejajar, menekan telinganya pada perut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membeku.

Tidak ada pergerakan di dalam sana. Kandungan Baekhyun mungkin baru empat atau lima bulan. Namun memejamkan mata, Chanyeol bersumpah ia seakan dapat merasakan detak jantung di sana, dapat merasakan kehangatannya. Dan bayangan-bayangan tentang masa depan, potret tentang ia, Baekhyun dan bayi mereka yang sempat ia singkirkan jauh-jauh menerjangnya seperti air bah.

"Hei, Jagoan kecil," sapanya dengan getaran pada suaranya. "Ini Ayah ... "

Ketika ia mendongak, ia dapat melihat air mata di pelupuk mata Baekhyun, terancam keluar.

.

* * *

.

Angin yang bertiup sore itu dingin. Agak terlalu dingin. Dan Chanyeol terlambat menyadari hal itu ketika ia melihat Baekhyun menggigil di bawah lapisan tipis piyama rumah sakitnya.

"Dingin?" Ia menunduk, menelengkan kepalanya demi menatap gadis itu hanya untuk mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan bodoh.

Baekhyun menggelen, tidak lupa dengan senyumnya. Tidakkah ia tahu ia barusaja membuat kebohongan yang begitu mudah dibaca? Dan Chanyeol mulai bertanya-tanya. Seberapa sering gadis itu berbohong padanya, tersenyum mengatakan semua baik-baik saja sekacau apapun keadaan sebenarnya?

Tanpa bertanya lagi, ia lalu melepas jas kerja berwarna abu-abu gelap miliknya dan menyampirkannya di pundak Baekhyun. Pundak yang tampak rapuh itu. Pundak yang, Chanyeol khawatir, jika angin bertiup sedikit saja lebih kencang, bisa saja menumbangkan gadis di hadapannya ini.

Balasan atas perbuatan kecilnya, yang seharusnya merupakan sebuah kewajiban bagi seorang pria, Baekhyun memberikan 'terimakasih' yang pelan lewat jemarinya.

Pandangannya mengikuti gadis itu, tidak berpindah bahkan ketika Baekhyun kembali berkeliling di seputaran taman rumah sakit. _Well,_ tidak secara harfiah. Nyatanya, ia duduk di kursi roda dengan Chanyeol yang mendorongnya di belakang.

Di bawah jas, Baekhyun bahkan terlihat lebih kecil dari yang sebenarnya. Lebih ringkih.

Sentakan kecil di lengan kemejanya menarik perhatian Chanyeol kembali. Ia melangkah memutari kursi roda Baekhyun untuk berjongkok di depan gadis itu, membawa pandangan mata mereka dalam jajaran yang sama. Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya di udara, lalu perlahan, jemarinya berbicara.

 ** _Kamu ingin kopi?_**

Ada yang terasa salah. Ada sesuatu yang hilang. Pergerakan Baekhyun sedikit berbeda. Mereka tidak seanggun yang diingat Chanyeol, tidak selincah biasanya, dan seandainya ia tidak hafal gerakan yang sama di luar kepala, jika bukan karena huruf C terakhir yang menggantung di udara, Chanyeol yakin ia tidak akan mengerti apa yang gadis itu coba katakan.

Baaekhyun ... kali ini, kali ini saja, Chanyeol tahu bahwa gadis itu telah salah mengeja. Dan bahkan Chanyeol dapat melihatnya.

Saat ia melirik Rolex yang bertengger di pergelangan tangannya, pria itu sedikit kaget menyadari bahwa jarum pendek di sana telah menunjukkan nyaris pukul lima sore, waktu dimana biasanya, ketika jam kerja berakhir dan ia tidak punya banyak pekerjaan ekstra untuk ditangani, Baekhyun akan menyambutnya pulang dengan senyum dan sambutan yang sama.

Kali ini Baekhyun masih tersenyum, hanya sedikit gemetar.

"Nanti, Baek. Aku bisa beli nanti. Kamu haus?"

Lagi, Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala dan mengangkat tangannya. Dan selama sepersekian detik, Chanyeol bersumpah ia dapat melihat kilatan rasa sakit di mata Baekhyun yang mencoba melakukan tugas sesederhana itu.

 ** _Aku ingin,_** ia memulai. Meletakkan kedua tangannya dengan kedua telapak tangan menghadap ke atas sebelum membengkokkannya ke dalam bentuk cakar dan menariknya ke arah dirinya sendiri.

Mata Chanyeol fokus padanya. Ia ingin melihat dengan seksama ketika Baekhyun mengerutkan kening dalam-dalam, seolah mencoba mengingat apa yang akan dia katakan. Baekhyun kemudian mengulurkan telapak tangan kirinya ke luar dan memukul pangkal telapak tangan kanannya dua kali. **Sebuah kertas,** ia menyelesaikan ucapannya setelah dua menit penuh.

"Maksudmu ... kertas?" Chanyeol menebak. Dia ingat saat-saat ketika Baekhyun menggunakan gerakan itu ketika Chanyeol membawa banyak pekerjaannya pulang, atau saat ia ingin menulis sesuatu.

"Kamu ingin kertas?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Dia tersenyum bangga sambil memberikan Chanyeol dua jempolnya. Membuat pria itu hanya bisa membalas dengan dengkus pelan. Chanyeol menoleh ke sekeliling. Tidak ada kertas di sekitar mereka.

"Nggak ada, Baek. Kita balik ke kamar aja, ya? Di sini makin dingin."

Ia berdiri, meraih pegangan kursi roda Baekhyun untuk ia kendalikan ketika gadis itu justru meraih tangannya. Sentuhan lembutnya menghentikan gerakan Chanyeol. Semua yang dia lakukan, dia melakukannya dengan perlahan sekarang. Baekhyun merogoh saku piyamanya dan tersenyum pada diri sendiri saat mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sana.

Sebuah foto.

Chanyeol ingin bertanya apakah gadis itu menyimpannya sejak tadi? Dan kenapa ia tidak mengatakannya, ketika perhatiannya teralih pada apa yang ada di foto tersebut. Lebih tepatnya, siapa.

Ada dua orang yang kelewat familiar di sana. Satu memakai tuxedo yang gagah dan yang lain mengenakan gaun putih sederhana yang memeluk tubuhnya dengan pas dan memanjang di bagian ekor. Cantik. Anggun. Gadis di foto itu tersenyum cerah seraya menggenggam buket mawar putihnya erat-erat.

Ya, yang di foto itu adalah dirinya dan Baekhyun.

Itu adalah foto pertama yang mereka ambil bersama. Dan seaneh kedengarannya, itu juga merupakan foto mereka satu-satunya yang pernah ada.

Chanyeol mengangkat alis keheranan melihat Baekhyun mulai melipat foto tersebut. Bukan hanya mengenai menagapa ia melipatnya, tetapi lebih kepada bagaimana gadis itu melakukannya.

Ia seolah, tidak bisa melakukannya dengan benar. Dengan rapi. Tampak, gadis itu mencoba, namun ia selalu menyisakan sedikit selisih yang tumpang tindih dalam lipatannya. Menghadap sudut-sudut berbeda. Dan itu ... bukan Baekhyun sekali. Gadis itu selalu melakukan segala hal dengan rapi dan cekatan.

Chanyeol tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tetapi dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil kertas foto itu dan mulai melipatnya dengan hati-hati, serapi yang ia bisa usahakan. Baekhyun tersenyum, lalu dia menginstruksikan Chanyeol bagaimana dan di mana melipat menggunakan jari rampingnya. Jari-jari yang sedikit bergetar setiap kali mereka bergerak.

Ketika mereka selesai, Chanyeol menemukan selembar kertas telah mengubah bentuknya menjadi bentuk hati di telapak tangannya. Dia tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri ketika Baekhyun memberinya senyum bangga, dia berhasil.

Dengan seringai konyol, Chanyeol bermaksud mengembalikan pada Baekhyun origami hati yang ia—mereka buat. Namun Baekhyun menutup kedua telapak tangannya. Gelengannya saat menatap pria itu cukup memberitahu Chanyeol bahwa gadis itu ingin ia menyimpannya.

 ** _Selamat ulang tahun, Chanyeol_**. Jari-jari cantik itu menari dengan canggung di udara. Jari tengah menyentuh dagunya, lalu dadanya.

Chanyeol tersenyum, memegangi kertas kecil di tangannya. Bahkan, ia tidak ingat hari ini tepat 27 November. Tidak ada yang mengucapkannya. Jinah sekalipun. "Terima kasih ... untuk hadiahnya."

Untuk sesaat, dia mengira Baekhyun akan mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi kemudian Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dengan halus dan menutup kedua kelopak matanya, tidak segera membukanya. Angin berhembus lebih kencang, dan sehelai daun kering tersangkut di cokelat gelap rambut Baekhyun. Pemandangan itu mengejutkan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terlihat ... tidak nyata, kecantikan yang sulit diterima. Sama seperti ia melihat gadis itu saat kali pertama, dengan bias hangat matahari di rambutnya, Baekhyun terlihat seperti ... malaikat.

Dan ia tiba-tiba memiliki keinginan untuk mencium malaikat yang duduk di depannya, menyapu daun dari rambut halus dan menanamkan bibirnya di antara lengkung alis tipis milik Baekhyun. Tetapi alih-alih melakukan apa yang setiap inci dari tubuhnya teriakkan, kakinya yang panjang serasa goyah, tangannya meraih kembali pegangan kursi roda.

"Ayo balik. Di sini dingin."

Karena jika mereka tinggal lebih lama, jika dia berdiri di sana lebih lama lagi menatap Baekhyun lebih lama, dia ... mungkin benar-benar akan menciumnya.

.

.

.

 **A/N: Ini lebih ke menerjemahkan FF sendiri, saking nggak ada idenya :'( semoga masih suka, ya. Walaupun makin drama aja. Saran sih, tunggu aja ampe akhir.**

 **Dan kayaknya, nggak bakal panjang-panjang, paling beberapa chapter lagi tamat.**


	14. Open PO

**Miliki Paper Hearts versi cetak, yuk.**

* * *

Selamat malam, sudah makan? Jangan lupa makan, ya.

Langsung aja, malam ini saya bawa kabar gembira nih. Gembira bagi segelintir orang aja, sih, orang-orang yang ingin membawa pulang Paper Hearts dalam versi cetak. Apakah kalian salah satunya? Saya harap iya. Karena Paper Hearts adalah karya yang saya garap dalam waktu lama, yang menguras emosi, waktu dan tenaga selama menulis. Karenanya, saya ingin membuat satu kenang-kenangan dengan Paper Hearts versi ChanBaek. Apakah ada versi yang lain? Ya, versi original (straight) sudah saya kirim ke salah satu penerbit mayor. Mohon doanya agar naskah ini mendapat kabar baik ^^

Detail buku:

 **Judul: Paper Hearts**

 **Tebal: ± 250 halaman**

 **Harga: Rp. 70.000** (belum termasuk ongkos kirim)

Hanya Rp. 70.000, kamu sudah bisa bawa pulang buku setebal kurang lebih 250 halaman ini! Jaman sekarang, ini sudah murah banget, lho.

Kalau kamu masih ragu mau ikut PO atau enggak, coba simak kelebihan versi cetak dari yang ada di wattpad:

\- Yang dicetak ini versi CHANBAEK, GenderSwitch.  
\- Sudah direvisi, typo minimal.  
\- Ada penambahan beberapa adegan dalam cerita yang sebelumnya tidak ada dalam versi Wattpad maupun FFN.  
\- Memiliki kenang-kenangan dengan saya, author yang memang nggak seberapa *digeplak

Hmm pengen tapi masih agak mahal buatmu? Intip paket-paket berikut:

 **1\. Paket Single**

Harga Rp. 70.000

 **2\. Paket Double**

Diskon 5%. Dari Rp. 70.000 menjadi Rp. 66.500

 **3\. Paket Borongan** (Pembelian 3 buah atau lebih)

Diskon 10%. Dari Rp. 70.000 menjadi Rp. 63.000

 **4\. Paket Agen**

Beli 10 buku gratis 1 buku! Nah, kalau kamu tipe yang senang gratisan, bisa nih. Kumpulin aja 10 teman buat beli bukunya, sudah dapat diskon 10%, dapat gratis satu juga untuk kamu.

Masih kurang murah apa, coba?

Sudah berminat? Simak yuk, ketentuannya.

\- PO dibuka dari 21 September sampai dengan 5 Oktober 2019, jadi kamu udah bisa nabung dari sekarang nih. 5rb sehari cukup kok.

\- Pembayaran dilakukan melalui Bank BRI dari 1 Oktober – 7 Oktober 2019

\- Format pemesanan:

· **Nama lengkap:**  
 **· Alamat lengkap:**  
 **· No. HP:**  
 **· Jumlah Pesanan/Jenis Paket:**  
 **· Warna Favorit:**

\- Pemesanan dilakukan ke:

· **IG: specialnay27**  
 **· WA: 083159616698**

\- Proses percetakan minimal seminggu sejak PO ditutup.

\- Pengiriman dilakukan via JNE dari Bekasi.

 **Catatan:**

1\. Yang domisili Banjarmasin bisa joinan sama saya, paketnya.

2\. Buku ini saya rekomendasikan untuk mereka yang suka cerita yang sedih, yang butuh menangis. Mungkin kamu bisa simpan di rumah untuk saat-saat kamu ingin melepas emosi?

3\. Hanya bagi yang serius, ya. Hati saya cuma satu, jangan dimainin XD

4\. Follow ig aku specialnay27 karena aku mau ngadain GIVEAWAY. Stay tune, ya!

 **Q & A**

Q: Kak, ke rumah aku berapa ya, ongkirnya?

A: Bisa check di JNE, atau chat saya, nanti dikasih tahu. 1 buku dihitung 1 kilo ya, jadi kalau sayang ongkirnya, mending beli dua atau tiga.

Q: Sama nggak cerita di buku dengan di wattpad?

A: Garis besarnya sama. Ending nggak berubah. Hanya ada beberapa penambahan.

Q: Bonusnya apa?

A: Aku nggak memasukkan pernak-pernik EXO, selain karena di sini mahal dan susah nyari yang begituan, kayaknya kalian bisa beli sendiri. Tapi ada sesuatu yang spesial kok nanti kalau PO, sesuatu yang pribadi.

Any more question?


End file.
